


❀Enamoramiento Prohibido❀

by DarkLunaci



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper es mayor que Mabel, Dry Humping, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Loss of Virginity, Mabill, Mayores de 18 años, Oral Sex, Ratings: R, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunaci/pseuds/DarkLunaci
Summary: Re subiendo la historia de "Enamorado Prohibido". ¡¡Editada!! Versión Extendida❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿"El tío Bill me quiere mucho, es el tío más cariñoso del mundo y es mi mejor amigo. Dice que soy su sobrina favorita. - Sonriendo la joven adolescente - Soy la número uno y siempre me abraza, se preocupa mucho por mi y me dice que jamas soltaría mi mano. Pero lo que no sabe es que... me gusta mucho, pero me apena decirlo; espero que un día pueda decirlo".Mabel Pines❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿ ❀~✿"Ella es mi  anhelada Estrella fugaz, la chica humana de la cual me he enamorado en estos años. Mi novia y mi reina que próximamente reinara a mi lado, pero el problema es que... es mi sobrina y ella no sabe que la amo".Bill CipherEl Fanfic "Enamoramiento Prohibido" tiene mis derechos en la historia original y no en los personajes de la serie de GF, eviten el plagio de este fanfic, Yes please ☆ ～('▽^人)Disclaimer: Aclaro que la serie de televisión y comics de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, y que todos los derechos de este mismo pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney.Disfruten de la lectura Pecadores ♥
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Fruto de la Tentación Pecado

╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗

Capítulo 01: Fruto del Pecado Prohibido

╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝

**_La verdad no sé cómo sucedió, te mentiría que todo esto fue un simple deseo y capricho mío._ **

**_._ **

**_Pero no fue un simple deseo… es algo que llaman algunos mortales, amor prohibido._ **

**_._ **

**“Estoy enamorado de mi sobrina”**

.

.

.

_Mi nombre es Bill Cipher, soy un demonio de los sueños, actualmente soltero y de la edad del universo, no más o menos que 13,836 millones años. Ríanse todo lo que quiera, porque contare mi terrible historia._

_Stanford Pines, mejor conocido para mí por el apodo de Seis dedos, cerebrito y cuatro ojos de mierda. Mi mejor amigo, colega y antes ex enemigo por el multiverso. Tuvo la genial idea de crear una alianza en nuestras dos dimensiones… ¡Hurra! Eso diría yo, pero era la única manera de que me dejara andar por su dimensión sin tener que recurrir a la destrucción y el caos. ¡Aburrido! Pero me conformo con hacer los tratos que yo quiera, con todos los ingenuos del pueblo, y sin límites. Es fácil obtienen lo que quiere, al igual que yo. Un excelente trato y un alma desafortunada para mi decoración en mi castillo. Nada mal digo yo._

_Pero muy pronto tendré esa dominación total en este pueblo de quinta categoría y su universo, (algún día no muy lejano)._

_Por mientras creo el portal con la ayuda de su sobrino nieto, Dipper Pines. Un idiota adolescente universitario de 19 años que por obras del destino, quiso ayudarle a Seis Dedos en su investigación en las anomalías gravitacionales del pueblo y en la creación del portal multidimensional._

_Sí diríamos que estamos avanzando y que muy pronto mis secuaces dementes traspasaran la barrera y conquistaremos el pueblo y su mundo._

_Pero curiosamente por azares del destino todo ese plan se va al carajo cuando llega cada vacaciones de verano o vacaciones invernarles, ¿Por qué será? Claramente por la llegada de “mi novia y mi próxima reina”, aunque ella aun no lo sabe a pesar de que se lo repito “CADA MALDITO AÑO”._

_Por alguna extraña razón esta hermosa criatura, espécimen humano y mortal, se le olvida que “Yo” haciendo énfasis; soy su pareja de por vida y que me confunde diciéndome la palabra “Tío”, cuando no lo soy. No tenemos lazos sanguíneos y ella piensa que soy su tío._

_Stanley Pines, este sujeto a quien le digo de apodo; “Fez, alias el gemelo estúpido, viejo senil, Jaimen (diminutivo de Alzheimer)” tiene la culpa de que ella me diga “Tío Bill” en todo momento. Cada año que viene a visitar Gravity Falls, para ver a su querido hermano mayor y a sus tíos abuelos. Claro sin olvidarme a mí su prometido favorito. Es para pasar sus vacaciones de verano con su familia. Pero Stan no tiene mucha importancia en mi historia._

_Mis hijos aun no nacidos, les contare de cómo me enamore de su futura madre y mi próxima reina que gobernara junto conmigo las dimensiones._

_Esta es una historia a la que me gustaría decir que es prohibida entre un demonio y una chica adolescente de tan solo 16 años. Y como ambos caímos en un pecado sumamente delicioso que pronto nos consumiría y llevaría sus severas consecuencias._

**•|** **⊱** **✿⊰ |** **•**

Finales de Junio, un clima soleado azotaba en el pueblo de Gravity Falls. O como podría decirse la ola de calor extrema se desato en el pueblo, ya que la temperatura había subido a unos 48°C y los pichones estaban asándose literalmente en su jugo sobre el suelo.

Todos los empleados de Mysteric Shack se encontraban haciendo sus deberes, una joven adulta pelirroja de 22 años se encontraba leyendo una revista a la comodidad del aire acondicionado de alta potencia junto con un castaño que estaba recargado en el mostrador leyendo un libro rojo con una mano en la portada señalando el volumen “1”; mientras que un ente triangular se encontraba sentado disfrutando del fresco aire del dichoso aparato.

De repente sonó el teléfono en la tienda regalos, pero nadie se levantaba para contestar. Ellos seguían distraídos. Tras varios largos timbres, la chica soltó un suspiro de fastidio y empujo al ente triangular con su dedo.

\- Contesta Bill. – Dijo con Fastidio la chica.

\- No es mi trabajo cara menstruación. – Dijo el demonio. – Y no vuelvas a tocarme con tus sucias manos.

\- Yo conteste la última vez, Cipher. – Dijo molesta. – No estás haciendo nada, prácticamente estas ahí sin hacer nada solo frente al aire acondicionado.

\- Entonces que conteste Pino, él también está haciendo “nada”. – Señalando al chico.

\- ¡Oye!, yo conteste la última vez a los del banco que buscaban a mi tío Stan. – Rechisto el castaño. – A ti te toca.

\- Yo conteste en un futuro alterno a los del banco, y les dije que dejaran de molestar. Que Stanford Pines huyo del país y se fue a México. – Dijo. – Te toca a ti de contestar, como el buen sirviente que eres en esta casa.

\- Bill te toca a ti. – Menciono. - ¿Qué te cuesta levantar tú gordo trasero triangular?

\- Mañana lo haré. – Dijo ignorando al chico. – Lo prometo, sin falta.

\- Eres un pesado. – Dijo, antes de ir a tomar el teléfono, levantando el auricular y contestar. – Mistery Shack museo de la rareza y tienda de regalos, ¿Quién habla? – Después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos en grande. - ¡¿Mabel?! ¿Qué? Habla despacio… ¿Dónde andas?... ¡espera!, ¡espera!, ¡espera! ¿Stan te olvido ir a recoger? ¡Oh, cielos cuanto lo siento! Y con este calor que está haciendo. – Viendo el reloj. – Descuida iré en un…

En cuestión de un segundo el ente triangular salió disparado como una bala de cañón y empujo al castaño para romperle sus costillas por el impacto, dejándolo tirado en suelo. Recogió el teléfono y miro con desprecio al joven adolescente, que había chocado con el estante de figuritas de recuerdo.

\- Estrella fugaz, ¿Dónde te encuentras? – Hablo con una voz seria y profunda, como siempre respondía. – El estúpido de Fez olvido recogerte, descuida yo iré por ti pequeña mocosa... solo espérame.

Del otro lado del teléfono la pequeña pudo reconocer la voz de su tío, a lo cual respondió donde se encontraba. En cambio el demonio solo dio un chasquido dedos tomando su apariencia humana, mientras asentía y escuchaba a la pequeña atentamente en donde se ubicaba. Colgó el teléfono no sin antes decir: “Espérame ahí, Estrella fugaz”, tomando las llaves del Cadillac rojo de Stanley. Llevo sus manos enguantadas y acomodo las solapas de su camisa blanca, arremangándose las mangas y acomodando los tirantes cruzados. Acomodo su parche ocular y un poco su pelo rubio y rebelde atrás. Tenía un excelente físico, algo que atraía a las mujeres del pueblo, ya sean turistas o clientes de la cabaña. 

\- Iré por ella. – Dijo el demonio sonando serio.

\- Bastardo, no tenías que empujarme. – Menciono Dipper. – Solo bastaba que dijeras: me la pasas, si sabes muy bien que es mi hermana menor.

\- Pino, son prioridades. – Dijo mientras acomodaba su camisa y peinaba un poco su cabello rubio, admirando su apariencia. – Y solo recojo a mi adorable “No” sobrina.

\- Sí, una chica de dieciséis años es una máxima prioridad. – Menciono la pelirroja con una risa socarrona. – Y… ¿cuánto tiempo lleva afuera? Pobre Mabel cada año se olvidan de recogerla. Si fuera ella los mandaría a volar desde hace mucho.

\- Dos horas no es mucho. – Dijo Dipper. – Y mi tío no dijo que llegaría hoy, es más pensé que no vendría este verano. Después de los problemas que hay en casa, mis padres están en proceso de salir de viaje de negocios. Se supone que se llevarían a Mabel y yo tendría el verano para mi solito y mi investigación.

\- ¿Por qué será que la investigación tiene nombre? – Dijo Wendy de forma burlona. – Acaso querías estar a solas con la chica Noroeste.

\- Wendy silencio. – Dijo ruborizado el castaño. – Claro que si quería ver a Pacifica… digo no estoy molesto de que venga mi hermanita, solo que ya tenía planes con Pacifica.

\- Se te cae la mentirota. –Dijo Bill burlándose del chico. – Vamos Pino si quieren hacerlo, solo háganlo y no cuentes detalles, que dudo que estés dotado chico.

\- Tú cállate viejo lesbiano y solterón. – Gruño molesto. – ¿Apuesto que si lo estás? No he visto a ninguna mujer salir contigo.

\- Soy para las mujeres un Sugar Daddy muy atractivo y muy dotado. – Colocando una mirada coqueta. – Verdad ¿Hielo? – Mostrando la placa del empleado del mes, reemplazando a Soos y a Wendy.

\- ¿Así? Pues yo no veo que traigas a una mujer babeando a tus pies, triángulo de quinta. – Dijo Wendy. - Fue porque todas eran viejitas de 60 años para arriba.

\- Es porque estas ciega. – Menciono. – Pero tengo a mis admiradoras, claro que mi servicios son en la noche.

\- En tus sueños. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Claro. – Respondió. - No como los tuyos, Pino. Recuerda soy un demonio y es mi habilidad.

Bill salió fuera de la cabaña dejando perplejo a Dipper, antes de que la pelirroja volviese a preguntar nuevamente.

\- Dime… ¿sabe conducir o tiene permiso vigente? – Pregunto ella.

\- Sí. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Pero mi tío se va enfurecer cuando se entere que se llevó su auto nuevamente.

\- Yo lo vi muy determinado. – Menciono la chica con una risita. – Es muy hablador esa pirámide parlante.

\- Wendy no es de risa, si se queda con el auto dile adiós a nuestra salida de este fin de semana.

\- ¡Oh diablos! lo olvide. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Ese imbécil de Bill.

Mientras tanto el rubio se subió al vehículo y se puso en marcha conduciendo por las calles semivacías del pueblo. Estaba contento porque su adorable pequeña al fin había vuelto de seis largos meses. Había conducido a una velocidad de 110 km/h pasándose algunos altos y sin detenerse en los semáforos que estaban con la luz roja. El demonio estaba acostumbrado a conducir de esa manera cuando estaba solo, en ningún momento había tenido accidentes o inconvenientes. Aparte porque le gustaba sentir el viento y la velocidad del automóvil, sin retrasos y sin traficó.

Pero su prioridad era especial, su princesa aguardaba en una estación de autobuses sola y con calor. De tan solo imaginarse su piel perlada en sudor y su blanquecino cuerpo quemarse ante los rayos de sol, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Aparco el auto en un estacionamiento casi desolado, observando que no había ningún alma en la estación de autobuses. Por lo general cuando llegaba la hermana pequeña de Dipper a Gravity Falls, esperaba en la parada cerca del bosque y no en la estación, pero al no ver a nadie quien la estuviera esperando el chofer del transporte siguió su curso y se la llevo a la terminal. 

_Caminando al viejo edificio con el letrero deteriorado y las aves quemándose en llamas, abrió las puertas de la estación y busco con la mirada a su objetivo, encontró el lugar un poco refrigerado y con algunas personas esperando su siguiente viaje, fue en ese momento que la vio. A la chica de sus anhelados sueños, andar con su vestido verde claro de botones que combinaba con sus sandalias blancas de tacón y su sombrero veraniego en su cabeza; se veía hermosa. Su pelo marrón chocolatada cayendo como cascada brillosa y ondulado, su piel blanquecina reluciente entre las luces que se filtraban por la ventana como un halo de luz que representaba pureza de los cielos y sus ojos avellanados de un toque café con verde claro, brillantes y enormes como el bosque de Oregón. Ella era perfecta y hermosa con ese cuerpo de nínfula, a pesar de tener un pecho moderadamente justo._

_Ella estaba aún lado de dos adolescentes universitarias, aproximadamente de veinte años. Me acerque a ella, podía escucharla conversar muy animadamente sobre una historia fantasiosa y clásica de romance, pero me llamo la atención que me nombrara en cada punto de su plática con esas mortales. Carraspeé mi garganta un poco para llamar su atención, viendo como volteaba y me miraba con esos ojos brillosos y esa sonrisa alegre y coqueta._

\- Mabel – Le llame indicándole que viniera a mí.

\- ¡Tío Bill! – Grito la chica levantándose de su asiento y corriendo a los brazos del rubio, siendo alzada y dando vueltas entre sus brazos. – ¡Estas aquí!, llegaste tan rápido.

\- Estrella fugaz, has tardado en venir mi adorable mocosa. – Abrazando a la castaña contra su pecho con fuerza y aspirando su embriagante aroma; dulces y flores suaves como las prímulas y peonias. – Estas tan fresquita de tus manos y tu cuerpo, ¿acaso te metieron a un congelador?

\- Hacía frío dentro del autobús. – Dijo ella. - ¿Y Dipper?

\- En la cabaña, pero descuida he venido a recogerte. – Colocando un beso en su frente de forma delicada. – lo que importa es que estés aquí, mi adorable Estrella Fugaz.

\- Basta tío… - Soltando una risita. – Me harás ruborizar.

\- Esa es la intención, mocosa.

\- No me digas así jeje.

\- Es que lo eres. – Sonriendo coquetamente a ella.

\- Traje regalos para mis tíos y para Dipper, también para Wendy y Soos. – Bajándose de sus brazos, para dirigirse corriendo hacia sus maletas. – Espero que sea suficiente durante mi ausencia en el pueblo.

\- Pero me trajiste más regalos para mí, pequeña. – Dijo en tono ilusionado. – Soy tu favorito. – Menciono receloso el rubio, ayudándole con las maletas.

\- Sí, Tío Bill. Pero deja de decirme pequeña que ya crecí. – Dijo ella asintiendo – Estoy un poco más alta, ¿Lo ves? – Dijo ella contenta.

\- Claro, con tacones cualquiera puede ser alta pequeña mocosa. – Menciono burlón.

\- Malo – Sacándole la lengua, antes de volverse con las chicas. – Ya llego mi tío, muchas gracias por hacerme compañía. Y contarme un poco de la universidad, apenas comienzo la preparatoria pero… haré mi esfuerzo.

\- Oye – Llamo la chica.

\- ¿Es tu tío? – Dijo otra de las chicas señalando al rubio. – Vaya sí que es muy guapo.

\- Cierto – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey, nosotras somos Clara y Roseta! – Dijo una chica pecosa y de cabello teñido de color rosa con morado. – Ella nos habló mucho de ti.

\- Un placer y gracias por cuidarla, pero tenemos tiempo encima. – Dijo sin mucho interés de las chicas. – Vámonos Mabel.

\- Bueno chicas, él es mi tío Bill Cipher, es soltero todavía. – Dijo Mabel tomando la mano del rubio, jalándolo hacía a las chicas. - ¿Quieren una cita con él? Soy la mejor casamentera del pueblo, ¡Oh podrían tener una cita al cine o intercambiar sus números! – Girándose a ver a Bill. – Tío Bill ¿Qué dices? ¿le damos tú número? Así tendrías una cita con este par de bellas damas.

\- Digo que no. – Menciono el rubio de forma fría. – No me interesa por el momento conocer a otras mujeres.

\- ¡Vamos tío! Te quedaras todo solo y viejo. – Dijo Mabel haciendo un puchero en sus labios. Ella sabía que su tío había estado solo todo este tiempo y que las citas que le consiguió no habían funcionado. – No quiero que termines como mi tío Ford. Es tu oportunidad para conocer chicas. Aparte son lindas.

\- Mabel al auto. – Siseo entre dientes.

\- Aquí nuestros números. – Dijo la otra chica sonriendo. – Entiendo que van apurados y sabemos del tiempo, pero si gusta él. Estaremos en el pueblo unos días, por si gustas en salir con nosotras.

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo Mabel tomando los números para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su vestido. – Él las llamara.

\- Gracias – Dijo el rubio rodando los ojos y masajeándose el puente de la nariz. – Lo tendré en mente. - Aunque quería evitar el inconveniente de salir con otra humana que su protegida le ofrecía. Aun no se libraba de las últimas chicas que lo buscaban desesperadas por salir.

Bill tomo sus maletas cargándolas mientras veía delante de él, como la adolescente daba saltitos infantilmente y corría a prisa hacia el auto, como si hubiera hecho una travesura grande. Abrió las puertas traseras y coloco la maleta y el bolso en la parte de atrás del asiento, cerro con cuidado mientras se dirigía abrir la puerta del copiloto a la castaña para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Tío Bill, ya no tengo siete años. – Dijo apartando sus manos, para abrochárselo ella misma. – Siempre actúas muy sobreprotector.

\- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Mabel Pines? – Cuestiono el rubio, ya que ella nunca había mostrado esa actitud ante él.

\- Soy yo. – Dijo ella soltando una risita antes de cerrar la puerta. – Sube.

El demonio no tardo en subir al carro y comenzar a andar en marcha, incluso fue a una velocidad lenta para disfrutar del viaje con su adorable castaña.

\- Solo para aclarar, es cortesía lo que hacía Mabel, me aseguro que estés bien sujeta. – Comento al sentir un poco de silencio de la adolescente.

\- Lo sé. – Menciono. - ¿Cómo están en la cabaña?

\- Bien, eso creo… Pino está muy centrado en ese proyecto con “P” – Haciendo énfasis en la letra.

\- Mi hermano debe declararse a Pacifica de una vez.

\- Jeje, astuta. – Dijo Bill, conociendo que la chica estaba enterada de la relación avanzada de su hermano mayor con la ex riquilla rubia.

La chica veía a través de la ventana las calles del pueblo, algunas personas transitaban a esta hora del día, siendo apenas la 3 de la tarde y con el sol tan intenso. Se relajó un poco en el asiento dejando que el auto siguiera su curso a la Cabaña del Misterio.

De repente escucho como el auto doblaba a la esquina y como bajaba el ritmo del motor, antes de ver que se detenían en el viejo parque público. Casi en frente de la alcaldía del pueblo, donde estaba cubierto de un senderos de árboles y una fuente en medio a lo dentro del parque.

\- ¿Tío? – Viendo el lugar. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Vamos a salir – Dijo, desabrochándose el cinturón y sacando las llaves del auto. – Ven te invito un helado. Hace tiempo que no comemos uno. – Menciono. – Al menos que no quieras.

\- ¡Sí quiero! – Grito emocionada.

La chica asintió y se apresuró para salir afuera del vehículo. Se acercó a tomar la mano del rubio y caminar por el sendero del parque, a pesar de hacer calor la sombra de los arboles los cubrían bastante bien. Una fresca brisa recorrió sus cabellos achocolatados ondeándose en el viento e hicieron agradable su paseo. Siempre que Mabel regresaba a Gravity Falls, su tío la llevaba a comprar helado. Era su pequeño ritual único de bienvenida que ellos crearon, solo ellos dos.

Se acercaron al viejo vendedor de helados, el rubio compro dos paletas; una de naranja y una fresa, le entrego una a la pequeña, mientras seguían caminando acercándose a una banca que estaba junto a la sombra de un viejo roble.

\- Gracias tío Bill, ya necesitaba una. – Dijo la castaña, comenzando a lamer y chupar su paleta de fresa. – Esta rica. – Soltando un chillido de alegría. – Definitivamente las paletas de aquí son deliciosas.

\- Mabel – Le llamo la atención el rubio soltando un suspiro. – Deja de decir que soy soltero. – Dando mordiscos a su paleta. – No es necesario conseguirme una cita, ya te lo he dicho.

\- Pero tío, necesitas conocer al amor de tú vida. – Dijo ella esperanzada de que el saliera de la zona de soltería. Era el único del pueblo que no había podido unirlo con una mujer que lo amara, más por lo que es. – Debes salir y tener citas, yo también estoy dispuesta a conocer el futuro amor de este verano. – Mostrando una sonrisa determinada. – Debes tener a alguien, tío.

\- Ya tengo a alguien. – Menciono despreocupado. – La he tenido y solo ella me importa.

\- ¿Quién? – Pregunto curiosa dejando de lado su paleta.

\- A ti. – Pellizcando suavemente su mejilla. – Tú eres lo que más me importas.

\- Pero… no soy tú novia. – dijo ella levemente sonrosada de sus mejillas y sobre encogiéndose en sus hombros. – Soy tu sobrina... y no puedo serlo. Eso no. – Respondió sonrojada.

\- Sí lo eres. – Acariciando su mano.

\- Que no. – Dando una lamida a su paleta.

\- Sí, si lo eres. – Insistió.

\- De acuerdo. Soy tu novia de mentiras. – Sabiendo que no le ganaría a su tío ante su insistencia, era un juego que siempre le hacía desde que llegaba. Pero a veces pensaba que lo decía enserio. – Tío jugamos a piedra, papel o tijera.

\- ¿Qué gano? – Colocando una expresión de engreído. – Más vale que sea bueno el premio.

\- Un sticker edición especial con brillitos. – Sacando una planilla de su mochila. – Los obtuve de la última convención de calcomanías Kawai.

\- Suena interesante. – Comento el rubio jugando en su juego.

_Como decir no a su tierna y hermosa carita, esas mejillas rosadas y sus labios levemente rojizos por el frío de la paleta helada que pintaban un poco su piel a la de una rosa roja. Verla comer ese helado me traía pensamientos impuros y lascivos. En las que me incitaba a imaginarme un poco la escena erótica de una de mis fantasías favoritas._

_Una deliciosa felación con su boca, sujetando la melena castaña y sedosa de ella con una fuerza moderada para guiarla a esos movimientos exquisitos sombre mi masculinidad. Escucharla lamer y succionar teniéndolo en su boca, que pidiera más de ese contacto, mientras muevo mis caderas hasta que alcance mí base, una y otra vez. Lamiendo mi pene y parte de mis testículos, chupando sin dejar un rastro cuando me corra dentro y deje el líquido de mi semilla que le daré._

_De tan solo pensarlo… quería llevármela al primer hotel lejos y quedarnos el resto de sus vacaciones. Solo ella y yo disfrutando de nuestra cercanía._

_Nadie nos molestaría… joder quería hacerlo, si ella sigue chupando esa paleta de esa manera perdería la razón._

\- ¡Tío Bill! – Le llamo la castaña alzando la voz y pasando sus manos cerca de su rostro para agitarlas. – ¡Tierra llamando a Dorito volador!

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

\- Te quedaste parado como estatua viéndome y sin jugar. – Con su mano alzada. – Vamos de nuevo. Y no más distracciones. – Mordiendo su paleta, rompiendo la ilusión al rubio.

\- Oh, lo siento. – Dijo moviendo su mano para jugar. _–_ Bien, vamos de nuevo.

Pasaron el rato disfrutando de su juego y comiendo de su helado. Bill disfrutaba de tener a la adolescente a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque el calor empezaba a molestar a la pareja, y el hambre les gano. Decidió llevarse a Mabel a la cafetería de Greasy Diner, tal vez una buena comida mejoraría la tarde de verano.

Se sentaron en su lugar favorito cerca de la ventana, esperaron a que llegara la camarera. Mabel le mostraba al rubio su álbum de fotos de Piedmont, mientras le contaba de su escuela. Los nuevos amigos que hizo ella, las materias que llevaba y el chico que le gustaba en la clase de matemáticas, a pesar de haber escuchado la mitad de la historia, Bill le empezaba agarrar celos por el chico.

En ese momento llego Linda Susan a tomar su orden, viendo a la pareja y dándoles una sonrisa.

\- Hola Mabel, tú y tú novio ordenaran. – Dijo ella a la pareja.

\- Es mi tío, Linda Susan. – Menciono la pequeña avergonzada tiñéndose sus mejillas de un rojo.

\- No estaría mal ser novios. – Comento Bill con una sonrisa. – Aunque sí, si es mi hermosa novia. – Quiso asegurar el rubio para que le quedara claro a su protegida.

\- Basta, tío. – Dijo ella haciendo un mohín en sus labios y cubriéndose con el menú su rostro.

\- Es broma linda – Soltando una risa la señora. – Ya decidieron ¿Qué van a ordenar? Algo se les antoja del menú.

\- Sí. – Dijo la chica volviendo a su ánimo alegre y mirando al rubio. – Tío Bill haz lo tuyo. – Sonando emocionada. – Dile lo que quiero.

\- Para ella; un sándwich club con papas, una malteada de fresa con crema batida extra y cereza, y algo de chocolate al fondo.

\- ¿Está en lo correcto?, lo que advino Mabel. – Viendo a la adolescente asentir.

\- Sí, nunca falla. – Menciono orgullosa la pequeña. – Es un adivino.

\- Bien Bill y que quieres para ti.

\- Tráeme la hamburguesa y una copa de vino tinto.

\- Bill, sabes que no tengo vino tinto. – Dijo Susan. – Muy gracioso, te traeré un refresco de cola.

Él demonio bufo frustrado al no conseguir su bebida, aunque siempre que venían el seguía pidiéndolo tal vez algún día la vieja tuerta del ojo se lo cumpla.

La castaña soltó una risita y miro al rubio, quien este le devolvió la mirada de forma coqueta y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de su mano, llegando entrelazarlos y apretar suavemente entre sí entre caricias que pensaba la menor que se trataba de otro de sus juegos.

Bill solo rió por dentro ya que si su sobrina supiera del lenguaje de las manos, sabría que son actos que quiera hacer con ella estando a solas. Pero su falsa sobrina estaba concentrada haciendo lo mismo, ser ella tan inocente, tanto que no se dio cuenta de su mirada fija en ella. Causando que la joven se sonrojada y soltara otra risa corta por su toqueteo.

\- ¿Soy atractivo? – Mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Eres muy guapo. – Dijo ella, tocando su parche con delicadeza, para tomar sus mechones rubios y cortos acomodándolos como parte de su enmarcado rostro. – Tío Bill… te quiero. – Dijo ella un poco rosadas de sus mejillas. Aunque esto fuera un sentimiento algo muy oculto en su corazón. Sabía que era su tío pero no quería confundirlo.

\- Yo también te quiero.

\- Me gustaría que fuera en verdad. – Dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

 _\- ¿Quién dice que no lo es?_ – Menciono en una voz poco audible para ella, viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de la chica ante lo que respondió. – Sabes bien que te quiero.

 _\- Igual yo._ – Musito la joven.

El demonio sintió sus mejillas ruborizar ante lo que dijo, le gustaba el toque de su pequeña y adorable castaña, su aroma y su calor. Había cambiado mucho en apariencia, creció un poco llegándole casi un poco más arriba por su abdomen. Para tener dieciséis años, despertaba mucho las hormonas de cualquier hombre. 

Su cuerpo se había desarrollado un poco más del busto siendo redondo y medianamente voluminoso y su cintura era una curva delgada que realzaba su trasero redondo y lo atractivo de sus piernas levemente torneadas, aunque más adelante esas delgadas piernas serian la fuente de miradas de varios pretendientes indeseados.

Sí tenía que admitir ¿cuál es la estación del año que más le gustaba?, admitiría que verano e invierno. Eran los meses favoritos, porque veía a su sobrina. A pesar de esperar 6 y 3 meses para verla. 

En ese momento llego un chico de cabello azabache con el pedido de ambos.

\- Muy bien hamburguesa con refresco, para ti. – Colocándolo sin importancia. – Y sándwich club con papas y malteada para ti. – Vio de reojo a la pequeña reconociendo inmediatamente a la hermanita de Dipper – ¡Hey! Mabs, ¿Cuándo fue que regresaste? Pequeñita – Revolviendo su cabello.

\- ¡Hey! – Abrazando al chico. – Hola, oye sabes que ya no soy tan pequeña. – Sonriendo tiernamente al chico ex gótico. – Tú también cambiaste.

\- No mucho, pero tengo mi personalidad sexy y atrayente a mis admiradoras. – Colocandose en una pose superior. – Pero aquí entre nos, solo tú y mis amigos pueden encontrarme aquí. Para ocultarme de la farándula.

\- Sí. – Dijo ella.

\- Mira cuanto has crecido, apenas eras una enana el año pasado, que me llegabas a la cadera. Ahora me llegas casi al torso.

\- Es porque sigues de la misma estura. – Dijo Bill, doblando el tenedor. – Sí es el fastidioso chico Corazón roto, no tienes que irte a limpiar las mesas. Por ahí te llaman.

\- Totopo parlante. – Dijo Robbie frunciendo el ceño. – Nunca cambias ¿eh? Por cierto escuche tu anuncio en la radio. Bill Cipher busca novia, ¡Llame ya! Jajaja. – Soltando una carcajada. – Aun suena por la radio.

\- Oh creí haber quemado la radio difusora junto con los instrumentos de tu banda. – Invocando un aura oscura. - ¿Quieres eso Valentino?

\- Sí, sí… lo que sea. – Ignorando al demonio. – Por cierto Mabel, si quieres puedes venir a escuchar la música que tocaremos este fin de semana, en el garaje de Thompson. Va estar genial e incluso te dejaría cantar un poco en el micrófono quiero ver cuanto a mejorado esa voz.

\- Me gustaría. – Dijo ella emocionada por la idea de cantar, pero dio una mirada a su tío recordando a lo que había venido. – Pero tengo planes estas vacaciones y yo….

\- Entiendo.

Bill estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo, acaso ella tenía planes ¿pero con quién? Los celos se hicieron presentes, deseaba saber quién fue el sucio mortal que le quitaría su preciado tiempo con su adorable sobrina.

\- Bueno será para la próxima. – Dijo el chico ex gótico. – Me saludas a tu molesto hermano, hace rato que no lo veo. Dile que se pase a la casa de Thompson.

\- Sí, de acuerdo se lo diré. – Despidiéndose de Robbie.

Mabel prosiguió a comer su alimento mientras veía a Bill colocar una mirada pensativa y sombría, ella aprovecho para comerse sus papas. Pasaron varios minutos en los que el demonio no salió de su trance. Terminaron a comer y el demonio espero la cuenta, mientras se llevaban su plato para envolver la hamburguesa. Mabel se acercó y paso su mano dándole unos golpecitos leves en su mejilla.

\- Tío Bill, ya es algo tarde. – Viendo que el solo iba bajando y que eran más de las 6 de la tarde. – Deberíamos volver.

El demonio reacciono y vio a la castaña colocar una expresión de tristeza, había olvidado que estaba con ella desperdiciando su tarde. – Estrella fugaz, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?

\- Estoy algo cansada, tal vez en otro momento. No me gustaría quedarme dormida en la película. – Menciono lanzando un bostezo. – Quiero ir a casa. – Viendo la ventana como comenzaba a nublarse poco a poco.

Pago la cuenta y se encaminaron al auto, Mabel se acomodó en su asiento dejando que el aire acondicionado la relajara del calor y la humedad que había en el ambiente. Bill sonrió al verla dormir, el trayecto de la cafetería a la cabaña fue relativamente corto, no le llevo más que seis minutos avanzar hasta la casa.

Abrió la puerta y saco sus maletas antes de acercarse a ella y despertarla de forma suave.

\- Dormilona, ya llegamos.

\- Tengo sueño – Dijo ella en modo de queja.

\- Vamos no quiero que duermas en el auto.

\- Cárgame tío. – Pidió ella extendiendo sus brazos.

\- Lo haré siempre para ti. – Dijo.

Mabel se abrazó a su cuello siendo cargada, algo que no negó el rubio. Entraron a la cabaña siendo recibidos por Stan y Ford junto a Dipper.

\- Cuatro horas afuera. – Frunció el ceño Stan. – Cipher te has robado a mi bebé.

\- La lleve a comer. – Dijo en su defensa.

\- Me refiero a mi auto. – Quitándole las llaves. - ¡Oh, hola calabaza! – Acariciando su cabecita. –Perdón me quede dormido.

\- Tío Stan. – Extendiendo sus brazos hacia el hombre mayor.

Bill sintió un poco de celos ya que no quería que la chica se fuera de sus brazos, pero tampoco podía negarle que viera al que es de su familia.

\- Cipher olvide decírtelo, pero espero que tengas limpio tu castillo. – Dijo Ford. – Sin criaturas que pudieran molestar por ahí.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar Seis dedos?, no fue suficiente que tú y Pino indagaran molestando mi dimensión. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué? No, nosotros no idiota. – Dijo. – Ya se te olvido que Mabel pidió permiso “con tiempo” para ir a visitarte.

\- ¿Qué? – Viendo a la pequeña joven adolescente que ladeaba su rostro sonrojado y jugaba con sus dedos. – Estrella fugaz. – Le llamo. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Pensé que te molestarías. – Menciono haciendo un puchero. – Siempre es lo mismo… te pido que me lleves y no lo haces. El año pasado lo hiciste y quisiste llevarte a mi hermano y a mi tío, nuevamente y a mí me dejaste atrás.

\- Pero mañana si se te hará. – Dijo Dipper abrazando a su hermanita menor. – Pasaras el día entero con el Tío Bill, para molestarlo en todo.

\- Sí. – Siendo cargada de la cintura un poco por Dipper, aunque apenas la levantara del suelo.

\- Eso sí Bill quiere que Mabel vaya a su dimensión. – Hablo Ford. – Recuerden que la dimensión de Bill sigue inestable para nosotros.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. – Colocando una sonrisa. – Eso cambia un poco las cosas. – Recordando a lo que había dicho la adolescente en la tarde. – Claro que puede ir, ella será bienvenida a partir de ahora en adelante.

\- Bill – Lo llamo Ford, para hablar en privado. – Mabel aún es un poco curiosa siendo una adolescente, puede que ella ya no vea más el peligro pero aun así ten cuidado. Con tus amigos y esos seres oscuros que rondan por el pasillo, ella podrá haber crecido y sabría defenderse pero… me da pendiente que le suceda algo. 

\- Descuida Seis dedos. – Haciendo un gesto despreocupado. – Cuidare de Estrella fugaz.

Regresaron a la sala para ver a Mabel sacar de su mochila varios suéteres que tejió. Entregándole a Dipper, Stan, Ford y a Bill.

\- El de Wendy, Soos y Pacifica los dejare aquí. – Colocándolos en el sillón.

\- Vaya te entretuviste esta mitad de vacaciones. – Dijo Stan extendiendo un suéter purpura que decía el mejor tío del mundo. – Me gusta.

\- Genial – Extendiendo Ford un suéter rojo con la imagen de sus diarios. – Me gusta Mabel.

\- Mabel – Dijo Dipper. - ¿Qué significa esto? – Mostrando un suéter verde que decía: “Sí me pierdo, llévenme con mi caramelito”.

\- Jejeje – Soltando una risita la castaña al ver sus intenciones. – Mañana que Pacifica vea el suyo, todos lo entenderán.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Dijo molesto Bill con una venita sobresaliendo de su frente. - ¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUES HACIENDO ESTO?! – Mostrando un suéter amarillo con la frase “I'm a sexy single man”.

\- Porque el tío Bill lo es. – Dijo emocionada.

Dipper, Stan y Ford comenzaron a reírse y soltar carcajadas, sabían que la adolescente adoraba molestar a Bill llegando a anunciar siempre que él estaba soltero. 

\- Descuida Bill, esta vez no te inscribió en una página de citas en Facebook. – Dijo Ford.

\- Oh te anuncio nuevamente en la radio. – Dijo Stan.

\- O la vez que busco en el centro comercial en el baño de mujeres una chica. – Dijo Dipper. – Cielos eso fue épico.

Los tres se soltaron riendo mientras que Bill solo miraba a Mabel como la autora maligna de su plan por conseguir novia.

\- Sigan riendo. – Dijo Bill. – Ya mañana le mostrare a cierta mocosa, quien es mi pareja. – Sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Por favor no me salgas con que Pyronica te hará el paro. – Dijo Ford en medio de burla.

\- ¿Tienes novia? – Pregunto Mabel con duda en su voz. – ¿No mientes?

\- No miento y sí, sí la tengo. – Dijo el rubio. – Es muy hermosa, la mejor chica del multiverso. – Sonriendo. – Y mañana “tú” la conocerás.

\- ¿Enserio? – Sonando curiosa.

\- Claro, esa mujer está muy cerca. – Dijo. – Tanto que te sorprenderás.

\- Ya quiero conocerla. – Dijo ella.

\- Oh claro que la conocerás. – Dijo Bill.

Más tarde en la noche Mabel se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para dormir, saco de su maleta un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel dorado y un lazo rojo. Tomo una de sus mochilas que usaba para salir al campo con Dipper y su tío Ford. Guardo el regalo en la mochila y unos cuantos cambios de ropa, entre ellos un conjunto que había reservado usar y que tardo un poco para comprarlo. No por el faltante de dinero, sino porque estaba en una tienda de ropa poco inusual en Piedmont.

Ella salió de la habitación con su camisón de pijama rosada y pantaloncillos, con una mano llevaba su cepillo de dientes y su taza. Se encamino por las escaleras bajando del desván para dirigirse al baño principal. A punto de girar el picaporte de la puerta se encuentra al demonio adulto con una toalla encima de la cabeza y en pantalones con el torso desnudo mostrando parte de su musculatura.

Mabel se sentía tan pequeña ante la estura de su tío Bill, de un metro ochenta y nueve contra la estatura de ella de un metro cincuenta y cinco. Simplemente tenía razón en decirle a cada rato mocosa.

\- Te dije que sin los tacones eras bajita. – Soltando una risa burlona el demonio. - ¿Te lavaras esos dientes?

\- S-Sí – Respondió sonrojada pasando enseguida de él y acercándose al lavabo, mientras lo miraba recargarse en el marco de la puerta. – Tío… ¿enserio tienes novia?

\- Sí – Respondió.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿No me crees? – Pregunto intrigado en que la joven siguiera insistiendo. – No te desesperes, la conocerás.

\- Sí – Lavando sus dientes y tratando de evitar ese sentimiento que se formaba como nudo en su garganta. – No quiero que me pongas excusas de no poder visitar tú dimensión.

\- Te aseguro que no abra ninguna. – Sonriendo de forma maliciosa. – Tampoco te retractes, Mabel.

\- Ten por seguro que estaré ahí. – Enjuagando su boca. – Siempre he querido conocer la dimensión de las pesadillas.

\- Mm… ¿solo eso? – Levantando una ceja en su orbe ambarino.

\- Y-Y también… tú castillo. – Dijo ella.

-Como desees, Estrella fugaz. – Acercándose a la chica e inclinándose para recoger su flequillo y depositar un beso en su frente. – Buenas noches, Mabel. – Ladeando su rostro para señalar su mejilla.

\- Buenas noches, tío Bill. – Besando su mejilla con ternura.

_Ambos mentían tras esos afectos, pero se podría notar claramente la tensión que sentían en ese momento. Mabel sabía que algo raro sucedía con su tío, pero pronto lo descubriría aunque tuviera que usas aquellos métodos que sus amigas le dijeron. En cambio Bill no podía aguantar las ganas por revelarle esos sentimientos que muy pronto le mostraría a su querida “no” sobrina._

En cuanto Mabel termino de cepillar su cabello cuando su tío despareció de su vista, subió inmediatamente a su habitación y soltó un suspiro sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

Se suponía que esos simples gestos eran los más comunes entre ellos, y tan solo sentir su toque o sus besos le hacían latir a mil por hora su corazón. Estaba muy confundida en sus sentimientos, pero haría todo lo posible para no romper su relación que tenían.

\- Tío Bill… - Musito la joven con el rostro sonrojado y una voz quedada en silencio. – Me gustas.


	2. Secretos Prohibidos Entre Nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje adulto ofensivo y vulgar. Fanfic no recomendado para gente sensible, ni feminismo. Se los voy avisando que la historia tiene temas fuertes.

╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗

Capítulo 02: Secretos Prohibidos Entre Nosotros

╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝

\- Regreso en una semana. – Dijo Mabel despidiéndose de sus tíos abuelos y su hermano mayor. - ¡Recuerden alimentar a Pato!

\- Lo haremos Mabel. – Dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Bill cuida a Mabel! – Grito Ford preocupado de que su sobrina nieta se asustara mucho de la dimensión de su amigo.

\- Tranquilo Fordsie – Tomando la mano de la chica para evitar que cayera mientras cruzaban el portal. – La cuidare tanto, no dejaría que nada malo le pase mí adorable Estrella Fugaz.

En cuanto vieron a la pareja irse, los Pines soltaron un suspiro de alivio de que Mabel no se cayera al cruzar el portal dimensional. Stan entro a la casa para dirigirse a ver la tele, en cambio Ford aún estaba preocupado por la chica.

\- ¿Qué sucede tío Ford? – Acercándose al señor mientras le daba un codazo. – Tranquilo, Bill la cuidara. Cumplirá con su promesa ese Dorito.

\- No es eso. – Dijo Ford pensativo. – Se me hace raro que Bill actúe de esa manera con Mabel, como si… como si la quisiera cortejar.

\- Jajajaja – Se soltó riendo el castaño. - ¿Bill cortejar a mi hermana? Sí ella lo ha puesto en el periódico y lo anuncio en la radio como el soltero más urgido de Gravity Falls. – Menciono Dipper. – Todos en el pueblo saben que Bill es un demonio, y nadie se atrevería a salir con él. Por lo mismo, es muy frío, odioso, sarcástico y de seguro pésimo con las mujeres.

\- Sí, pero conozco a Bill. – Dijo Ford. – Sé que fue malo decirle a Mabel que es de la familia, diciendo que es su tío perdido de no sé qué, y que le hemos inculcado que le diga tío aun cuando no hay lazos sanguíneos. – Dijo el mayor. – Bill es un demonio de los sueños, sería raro que en la familia tuviéramos un demonio. – Soltó una risa. – Aparte Bill me ayudado mucho en cuidar de Mabel, cuando tiene que ir a llevarla a un evento o estar presente en ceremonias familiares.

\- Cierto, nos ha sacado de apuros. – Dijo Dipper. – Yo también recuerdo que le decía tío, hasta que me di cuenta ya de adolescente que era muy raro tener un tío como demonio. – Menciono el castaño. – Ese árbol genealógico que hice en la secundaria estuvo raro.

\- Jaja. – Golpeando la espalda del chico. – Solo espero que Mabel siga tratándolo como de la familia.

\- Eso espero o se molestara mucho.

\- Bill no es estúpido para decirle; te mentí no soy tú tío. – Dijo Ford entre risas. – Mabel se enojaría mucho, más si hizo esos proyectos de árbol genealógico en la secundaria y la prepa.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

_PV Bill_

_En cuanto llegamos a la dimensión de las pesadillas, tuve que sujetar a Mabel de su cintura para evitar que cayera por la gravedad del lugar. Escuchaba su corazón ir deprisa y su respiración acelerada; estaba nerviosa y no la culpo. Es la primera vez para la mortal entrar en este mundo y lo desconocido asustaría a cualquiera._

\- Mabel, vamos a descender. – Le avise antes de llevarla caminando por el aire y aterrizar suavemente en la entrada de mi castillo. Mis guardias hicieron reverencia y abrieron los portones pesados dando la entrada a la recepción del pasillo. - ¿Lista?

\- S-Sí… - Asintió siguiéndolo aferrada a su brazo.

\- ¿Estas temblando?

\- Solo que me aterra… las alturas. – Iba voltear atrás, pero sintió una mano bloquear su vista.

\- Te recomiendo que no mires atrás. – Dijo el rubio. – Tengo otro guardia que le gusta desollar a los que temen su destino.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ven – La guío por el pasillo viendo las velas iluminadas en fuego azul y los adoquines oscuros con la apertura en color prisma intenso como el arcoíris.

Mabel miraba maravillada la estructura del pasillo, casi triangular y espacioso. Se sentía como en el interior de un juego de Zelda. En cuanto llegaron a la habitación principal noto un gran salón con una alfombra rojiza de terciopelo fino, que dirigía a un trono de oro macizo con la estructura recta y el respaldo triangular, atrás estaba un vitral tan enorme que cubría la pared de diez metros. Su estructura era tan victoriana y en medio del vitral estaba el símbolo del ojo de la providencia.

\- Increíble. – Viendo la sala de trono. – Es enorme.

\- Solo es una parte. – Dijo un tanto orgulloso el demonio. – Aquí traigo a mis súbditos y también formo tratos con unos clientes del multiverso.

\- Eres como un genio. – Dijo Mabel. – Que concede deseo.

\- No, yo soy un demonio de los sueños. – Le aclaro. – Y no son deseos, son peticiones y uso de magia oscura con costo.

\- Costos… ¿Malos? – Pregunto dudosa.

\- Es un intercambio – Dijo. – Pídeme algo y yo pongo las condiciones del precio de tu petición.

\- Mmm… ¿Si quisiera aprender rápido matemáticas sin tener que estar horas estudiando? ¿Qué costo tendría? – Pregunto la joven.

\- Aprenderás, pero yo te quitare la habilidad de creatividad. – Menciono. – Ya que tu deseo es egoísta.

\- ¿Mi habilidad de creatividad?

\- Solo pensaras en números y cálculos, pero que hay de tú imaginación, tus pensamientos… solo serias una persona común con frustraciones para relajarte.

\- ¿Y si quisiera como novio uno de los famosos de la TV? – Pregunto la castaña.

\- No tendrás hijos. – Respondió. - Estas pidiéndome amor de uno, a cambio de entregar tú herencia y legado. Eso también aplica en riquezas, fama y fortuna.

\- Eso no es justo. – dijo la chica cruzando los brazos. - ¿Si quiero un sándwich de pavo?

\- No tendrá queso y el pavo sabrá seco. – Dijo Bill.

\- ¿Si quiero un bebé? – Pregunto ella. - ¿Alguien te ha pedido eso?

\- Sí. – Respondió. – El cambio equivalente es la vida del ser amado. Un intercambio de vida y muerte.

-Vaya.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- ¿Qué trato harías conmigo tío Bill? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Te haría reina, te daría todo lo que desearas, serias la chica más rica en el multiverso y poseedora de tú propio universo. – Menciono el demonio. – A cambio de que fueras mi pareja y… me dejaras hacer un Raromagedón en tu mundo.

\- Tío Bill… ya te dije que no puedo ser tú novia. – Soltando una risa. - ¿Y que es un Raromagedón?

\- Algo espectacular. – Sonriendo con malicia. - ¿Aceptas?

\- No – Dijo Mabel. – No caigo en la misma trampa dos veces. – Recordando sus tratos. – La otra vez me pusiste a limpiar la tienda del tío Stan y no pude salir con ese chico lindo.

\- Nada tonta, tú eres muy lista. – Dijo. – Pero te gano la tentación de esa barra de chocolate que te comiste.

\- Sabía a gloria y me arrepentí cuando limpie las bolas de nieve.

\- Ves – Dando un aplauso. – Ese es una consecuencia del trato.

\- Jeje. – Viendo el salón.

\- Ven te llevare a recorrer lo demás.

\- Ya quiero conocer el resto del castillo. – Sonando alegre en su voz. Mientras cargaba la mochila.

\- Dame eso. – Quitándole la mochila y chasqueando los dedos para desaparecerla. – No quiero que cargues cosas pesadas.

\- Gracias.

_Caminando por los extensos pasillos de mi castillo Fearamid, veía a esa adorable adolescente de cabello largo de color chocolate brilloso y sedoso, caminar a pasos alegres y dar pequeños brincos delante de mí. Como si su andar fuera una invitación a que la siguiera en atraparla en mis brazos y jamás dejarla ir, lo cual no estaba lejos de mis planes._

_Yo solo la seguía a mi ritmo, no tan rápido ni tan lento manteniendo mi distancia en ella, sin interrumpir su paso. Quería disfrutar cada minuto de nuestro tiempo juntos._

_Estábamos a mediados de vacaciones de verano cuando decidí llevarla a mi dimensión, cuando llego no pude llevarla de inmediato, tenía que darle su espacio para que viera sus amistades y conviviera con sus tíos. Pero hemos aquí en el reino de las pesadillas, disfrutando de los siguientes días juntos._

_Mi viejo amigo Stanford Pines me dijo que tuviera cuidado con ella, temía de que ella se asustara con las temibles criaturas y monstruos que pudieran hacerle daño. Yo le prometí que la cuidaría durante su estadio en mi dimensión. Y que ninguno le tocaría un solo cabello de su cabeza._

_La adolescente había insistido desde hace varios días, meses en ir a visitar el mundo donde habitaba. No era la primera vez que lo pedía, pero siempre se lo negaba._

_Tan curiosa y ajena en donde vivía. Y todo este pequeño gesto egoísta empezó, porque su hermano mayor había ido con su tío Stanford a visitar su dimensión dejándola a ella sola en casa el resto de sus vacaciones de verano._

_Aun lo recordaba fue un año entero en que la gemela estaba siempre triste, celosa y no paraba de llorar cada vez que su hermano Mason le enseñaba alguna fotos o le contaba anécdotas de su viaje. Yo también me deprimí al no tenerla conmigo, no ver su adorable rostro de ángel y no disfrutar ni un solo día con ella._

_Pocas veces era tiempo que teníamos para disfrutar de convivencia y a través de estos años nuestra relación iba adelgazando._

_Pero esta vez ella estará conmigo la mitad de sus vacaciones de verano, aquella humana que la había apodado con ternura y cariño: Estrella fugaz, porque ella era una, un destello de luz hermoso y brillante que desaparece del cielo, algo imposible para muchos verlo. Porque claro un demonio debe tener un lindo apodo a que dirigirse a su futura esposa y llamarla cada vez que quiera demostrar su afecto._

\- ¡Tío Bill! – Grito la chica de orbes avellanados acercándose al rubio para abrazarlo de la cintura. – Vi algo moverse al fondo del pasillo y no creo que sea una rata. – Señalo a una esquina oscura del pasillo apenas iluminado por las velas.

El demonio dirigió su mirada a las criaturas que se encontraban escondidas en la esquina de uno de los pilares del castillo, su tamaño las delataba y más si soltaban murmullos audibles para el demonio de los sueños.

\- Se me hace una falta de respeto y muy molesto de su parte el interrumpir e invadir mis dominios. – Sonando severo en su voz. – Kriptos, Key Hole y Pyronica dejen de esconderse o los elimino.

\- Señor Bill – Dijo Kriptos reverenciándolo y mirando a la humana con extrañez. – No quisimos interrumpirlo pero...

\- Es que el olor a humano nos abrió el apetito. – Dijo Key Hole. - ¿Es una nueva rehén que obtuvo? ¿algún aperitivo? Es raro ver otro humano y más del género femenino. – Admirando a la adolescente. – Escuche que su carne es tan suave y su sangre tan caliente y deliciosa cuando brota de las heridas frescas.

\- ¿Podemos jugar con ella? – Hablo un súcubo de color rosado, mientras posaba su mano en el pelo de la chica dando vueltas sus mechones cafés para terminar de acariciarlo. – Prometemos no romperla completamente. Hay cosas que me gustaría hacerle y tal vez podríamos tener unas noche de chicas.

\- ¿Noche de chicas? – Le agradaba la idea de una fiesta de pijamas.

\- Sí, querida. – Menciono Pyronica. – Donde jugaremos mis juguetes jeje.

\- Suena divertido.

\- No es esa clase de noche de chicas, que quiero que Estrella fugaz experimente de primer momento. – Dijo Bill.

Un golpe seco le dio a la mano de la peli rosada para apartar su toque de la adolescente. Tomo a la castaña entre sus brazos y le dirigió una mirada llena frivolidad y temible a sus secuaces dementes que insistían en hacerle daño a su amante. Su agarre era tan fuerte que Mabel pensó que le rompería de los hombros.

\- Estrella fugaz es mi invitada. – Espeto molesto por la actitud de sus súbditos. – Si vuelven a tocarla, estarán cavando sus tumbas por el resto de la eternidad en el abismo de la perdición, ¿eso quieren?

\- No señor Bill. – Dijo temerosa la súcubo al ver el ojo de su amo oscurecerse de su esclerótica. – Perdónenos por nuestra osadía y por la falta de respeto a la humana.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Dijo la adolescente al ver el demonio de cabello rosado, luciendo un provocativo vestido traslucido que mostraba la aureola de sus senos. Pero poco le importo puesto que la tela brillaba como diamantes rosados.

\- Molestas criaturas de las pesadillas, entre otros seres de rango no tan inferior. – Menciono Bill en un refunfuño. – Que por cierto, ya se iban ¿o no? Tienen asuntos que atender. Como vigilar el castillo.

\- Amo Bill – Llamo Pyronica olfateando a la adolescente hasta comprobar algo que levanto sus sospechas. - ¿Es su novia? No es alguien… – Olfateando un poco antes de ver al rubio con una mirada de desaprobación, ya que olía cierto aroma de su amo en ella, muy leve pero lo suficiente para dar señal. – Señor si usted quiere compañía, yo misma podría traerle unas cuantas chicas….

\- Alguien quiere aparecer colgada en la mazmorra y sin su cabeza. – Menciono el demonio. – ¿Quieres ir? Tengo un lugar disponible con tu nombre.

\- No señor. – Dijo la rosada temerosa por sus palabras. – Disfrute de su velada con su noviecita.

\- No lo interrumpiremos. – Dijo Key Hole un poco nervioso de lo que fuera hacer su jefe si seguían más tiempo indagando en el problema.

\- Su cabeza tiene forma de candado. – Acercándose la castaña a tocarlo. - ¿Podrías tener una llave como decorativo?

Bill solo fulminaba con la mirada al monstruo, claramente no le gustaba que su pequeña protegida tocara a sus secuaces.

\- Suficiente – Apartándola de él. - Lárguense criaturas inferiores – Dijo el demonio.

Una mancha oscura de alquitrán apareció por debajo de ellos, llegándose a hundir y desaparecer del pasillo. En cuanto desaparecieron la joven vio de forma curiosa la mancha de alquitrán viendo cómo se consumía antes de quedar el piso intacto. 

-Se fueron. – Apartándose de su agarre para examinar el lugar por donde había aparecido la mancha. – No está sucio, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? No lo mato ¿Cierto? No serias....

\- Estrella fugaz, ven aquí. – Le llamo el rubio tomando su mano mientras la llevaba por los pasillos, podía sentir que temblaba y no la culpaba había presenciado algo inusual que sucedería en el pueblo. Era rara la veces que le mostraba sus poderes y que tan peligroso podría ser. – ¿Asustada?

\- Un poco. – Dijo la chica aferrándose a su mano. Todo a su alrededor se volvía más oscuro y lúgubre en la decoración del castillo. – Tío Bill, no es por decirlo pero… tengo miedo.

\- Descuida mi pequeña señorita. – Diciendo en tono amoroso. – Estas conmigo yo te protegeré.

\- Sí - Abrazándose al rubio. – Quieres… que te muestre el jardín.

\- Me gustaría. – Menciono ella. – Quisiera saber de dónde traes esos ramilletes de flores tan hermosas para las citas de Dipper.

\- Entonces vayamos. – Dijo. – Aunque sé que te gustara mucho ese lugar.

_La lleve al invernadero tal como le había prometido, ella tenía curiosidad de saber de dónde sacaba las flores que le llevaba cada vez que iba a visitar su mundo. Era una oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha mi plan._

_La jovencita se acercó a los rosales de tono rosado y naranja, olfateando y pasando la punta de sus dedos en los pétalos de la flor._

\- Es muy bonita. – Viendo como el demonio cortaba una rosa y la colocaba con cuidado atrás de su oreja. – La cortaste…

\- No hay problema estrella. – Acariciando su mejilla. – Una flor bonita queda en un hermoso rostro como el tuyo.

La castaña se ruborizo completamente de las mejillas antes de soltar una risa nerviosa y darle una sonrisa al demonio rubio.

\- Mabel – Sonriendo de forma seductora, llevando su mano a tomar la suya. – Sabes que te quiero.

\- Sí – Apartando su toque rápidamente, ya que sintió su corazón latir rápidamente. – Me suda la mano. – Riéndose de forma – Perdón.

La castaña miraba las flores antes de recordar que Bill había mencionado de una novia, porque sus ánimos bajaron un poco al decepcionarse de que este jardín podría ser de esa mujer.

\- Tiene suerte de encontrarte, tío. – Menciono ella.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Tú novia… - Le recordó la plática de anoche. – Eso significa que la quieres demasiado. – Viendo el invernadero.

\- Sí, mi novia es linda. – Menciono dando pequeñas pistas a la menor y poco distraída castaña. – Tan hermosa como estas flores. Y cada una es una expresión de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

\- ¿Cuándo la conoceré? – Pregunto un poco desanimada de su voz. Tenía curiosidad en saber quién era la mujer que cautivo a su tío y le robo su corazón. Aunque en cierta parte no quería conocerla, era muy ilógico lo que cambiaba de sus pensamientos a sus sentimientos. En si tenía celos de esa mujer.

\- Muy pronto la conocerás. – Acercándose a la pequeña y besando la coronilla de su cabeza. – Recolectemos algunas flores, creo que necesito algunas para colocar en ciertas áreas del castillo.

\- ¿No te molesta? – Viendo las flores de aspecto perfecto en sus colores y estructura. – Digo… son las que les das a ella.

\- No, no me molesta. – Juntándose con ella e inclinándose para ayudarla a cortar cada rosa y flor que crecía en su invernadero. – Te diré algo Mabel. – Sonriendo. – Todas son tuyas, todo te pertenece mi preciada Estrella Fugaz.

\- Entonces… no cortemos muchas. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa devuelta y su corazón latiendo. – Ya que son mías y me gustaría cuidar este invernadero.

\- Son tus deseos mi querida Mabel. – Colocándose detrás de ella y ayudando a cortar los tallos de los rosales evitando que se pinchara los dedos.

\- Tío Bill… - Sintiendo las manos del rubio tocar las suyas y entrelazarlas.

\- Es nuestro jardín. – Tomando una de las rosas para colocarla en el canasto. – Puedes tener las flores que tú desees.

\- Sí.

Esa tarde pasaron el día recolectando flores en una canasta de diversos tipos, ya que a petición del demonio le había dicho que irían a colocarlas en floreros. Terminando de recolectar las flores, Mabel se sacudió las manos y tomo el dobladillo de su falda purpura para limpiar los restos de tierra. Aunque en el proceso se ensucio el rostro y parte de su ropa. En cambio Bill al ver esta reacción lanzo un suspiro y le dio un golpecito en su cabeza por hacer eso.

\- Señorita no se ensucia la ropa. – Le regaño el demonio. – Mírate nada más, toda sucia incluso le ganas a tú cerdito Pato. Me das asco. – Sonando en tono burlón.

\- No es cierto. – Dijo Mabel con las mejillas infladas infantilmente cuando se molestaba por algo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. – No tenías que pegarme. – Viendo la apariencia de Bill. – Tú también estás sucio. – Señalándolo.

\- Yo me limpio fácilmente con tan solo chasquear los dedos. – Dijo en tono presumido. – ¿Acaso tú tienes poderes?

\- No – Dijo ella de forma retadora. – Pero si los tuviera, también lo haría.

\- Pero no los tienes – Menciono – Eres solo una mortal y una mera bolsa de carne.

\- ¡Y tú un Dorito feo con complejo de rubio oxigenado! – Le insulto creyendo ganar la discusión.

\- Bueno si un chico te viera, parecerías todo menos una señorita. Así no lograras que llegue el amor de verano, Mabel Pines. – Recibió una bofetada por parte de la chica.

\- No me importa. – Tomando la canasta con sus manos antes de pasarse un brazo por el rostro y tallarse. – Quiero irme… - Suspirando de tristeza, al escuchar eso del rubio y más por abofetearlo. – Olvida esto, lo dejare. No discutiré más.

\- ¿Estas llorando? – Dijo para conseguirla enfurecer, viendo que ella lo ignoraba. – ¿Solo por tener tierra y andar sucia? Vaya forma de rendirse la pequeña llorona. – Dijo – Mí novia es más linda y valiente, jamás lloraría por un simple juego de palabras como este. – Recordando sus peleas que tenía con la castaña cuando limpiaban patio trasero de la cabaña o la tienda y terminaban ensuciados burlándose el uno al otro. Ahora era extraño que su protegida actuara de esa manera. – Vas a aplicarme la ley del hielo, pequeña mortal.

\- Cállate tuerto feo. – Caminando unos pasó delante de él para salir del invernadero. – Sí tú novia te quiere, pues vete de una vez con ella y déjame sola.

\- Nadie me llama tuerto feo – Sonando molesto. – ¡Mabel! – Viendo que la chica avanzaba en su paso. - Vuelve aquí…. ¡Mabel!

\- ¡No! – Tirando de la puerta antes de soltar un sollozo y un gimoteo en su respiración. Se pasó numerosas veces la mano por los ojos, intentando parar las lágrimas. – Te odio… fue un error venir.

_Joder era terriblemente adorable cuando hacia esos berrinches… tanta inocencia pura, que me gustaría corromper. Maldita adolescente caprichosa que me tiene a sus pies. No la dejaría ir._

_Me acerque a ella caminando de prisa y la sujete de su cintura para levantarla, colocándola a mi altura. Se sentía ligera y tan fácil de cargarla. Mabel seguía cubriéndose el rostro con sus delicadas manos para evitar que la viera llorar, era su forma de esconderse de mí._

_\- Mabel –_ Hablo suavemente el demonio.

\- No – Repitió ella llena de tristeza por su comportamiento infantil. No quería actuar de esa forma con él.

\- Lo siento por la discusión, creo que estábamos inestables en esa pelea. – Soltando una risa burlona. – Pensé que terminaríamos riendo, como siempre. Pero creo que me lo merecía.

\- No soy una sucia señorita. – Diciendo entre lágrimas en los ojos. – Solo fue un accidente al no darme cuenta que tenía aun tierra en las manos. – Menciono. – Tienes razón fui descuidada, es costumbre sacudir mis manos en mi falda. Creo que merezco que digas que doy asco.

\- No, no lo eres – Quitando las lágrimas con mi pulgar. – Mabel…. ¿Me odias? – De tan solo pensar que la chica lo odiaba sentía una opresión en el pecho.

\- Tío Bill… yo lo siento. – Abrazando su cuello. – No, no te odio. – Llorando la chica sobre su hombro, aferrándose a su camisa y dejando que la consolara como cuando pasaba algo malo y era una pequeña. – Jamás te odiaría... lo siento por golpearte.

\- Mi linda princesa ¿no quieres limpiarte? – Acariciando su espalda suavemente. – Mírame yo también soy un asco. – Comento soltando una risa. – Creo que yo le gano a tu cerdito y a ti. – Viendo que la adolescente lo miraba con esos ojos cristalinos y acuosos. - ¿Quieres asearte?

\- Sí, sí quiero. – Asintió con su cabeza aferrándose al demonio. – No quiero ensuciar tu castillo.

\- Bien – Menciono bajándola de su agarre.

\- Bill las flores…

\- Descuida – Tomando el canasto. – Luego nos encargaremos de eso. – Chasqueando los dedos para desaparecerlas. – Son las que necesitaba.

\- ¿A dónde fueron?

\- Es un secreto.

PV Normal

Caminando por los pasillos de la Fearamid, llegaron al baño personal del demonio. En todo el camino Mabel se cubrió los ojos pues había criaturas que rondaban por los pasillos y le miraban feo, en cambio Bill le daba palmaditas en su espalda para calmarla.

Entrando a la habitación el demonio iba dejarla sola para que se aseara, pero ella lo detuvo colocando una mirada acuosa en sus ojos.

\- Bill no me dejes. – Hablo bajo pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchara.

\- Vamos necesitas limpiarte en privado. – Dijo el demonio. – No quieres que vea tú cuerpo desnudo, Seis dedos me mataría si mirase ahora que eres… una señorita, dama aparte tiene tiempo que no lo hacemos.

\- ¿Y si los monstruos entran? – Aferrándose de su brazo. – Bill tengo miedo.

\- Mabel soy un demonio. – Se señaló así mismo. – Yo inflijo más temor, ¿no crees que tú deberías temerme?

\- No – Sonriendo. – Porque tú me proteges de todo.

\- Maldición – Musito – De acuerdo.

Se acercó a abrir la bañera y llenarla de agua caliente y fría, mientras que Mabel iba retirándose la ropa; quitándose su suéter purpura y su falda tableada de color azul celeste. Quedando con su blusa de tirantes y ropa interior de color rosa pastel con bordado a los lados y un moño pequeño en el centro.

El demonio miraba embobado la figura de la adolescente, varios pensamientos lascivos e impropios despertaban su deseo y su libido de profanar a la chica en ese momento. Pero pudo ver perfectamente que su sobrina cambio mucho… claro que ya no era una plana mocosa, puesto que con la adolescencia y la ausencia de estar a su lado, dieron el brote de su juventud; curvas y llenita de algunos lugares hicieron resaltar su figura coqueta y atractiva.

Luciendo esa piel nacarada y blanquecina con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, sus perfectos senos cubiertos por el brasier y su abdomen plano que invitada a dejar varios besos.

La castaña se retiró lo que restaba de su ropa tirando de su blusa, calcetas, bragas y brasier. Quedando desnuda enfrente del rubio y tomando la toalla antes mirarlo a los ojos con un rubor en sus mejillas. La toalla apenas cubría su redondo pecho desnudo, mas sus nalgas estaban al descubierto dando una vista de atrás a su vulva. Ella se acercó emocionada al ver la tina honda y lanzarse al agua.

\- Yey, ¡al agua pato! – Grito la adolescente comenzando a nadar en la honda tina cubierta de burbujas. – Ven Bill.

 _\- Porque Satanás me sonríe._ – Musito el demonio con una sonrisa llena de malicia, antes de quitarse la ropa, sacándose de su camisa blanca y tirando de los pantalones negros junto con su ropa interior. Si la chica quería jugar a tentar, lo estaba haciendo bien. Se adentró nadando hasta la pequeña adolescente sujetándola de la cintura antes de que ella le lanzara burbujas al rostro. - ¿Qué es esto? Andas muy de coqueta.

\- Bill tengamos una guerra de agua. – Aventándole al rostro. – Como en los viejos tiempos.

El demonio le aventó una gran cantidad sin medir su fuerza, llegándola a mojar completamente. – Soy algo brusco en estos juegos estrellita.

\- Bill tienes muchos tatuajes – Acariciando sus hombros. – Solo había visto los de tus brazos. Aunque ayer… tenías más.

\- Entonces si echaste un vistazo ayer a mi cuerpo. – Fingiendo vergüenza. – Pervertida.

\- Aja, no te pases Dorito. – Soltando una risa.

\- Dime Estrella fugaz – Acercándose a su rostro a centímetros que quedaban casi rozando. – ¿No soy atractivo?

\- Sí… si lo eres – Dijo ella con las mejillas rojas. – Pero no tanto como el vocalista de Sev’ral Timez – Alzando sus manos de forma contenta.

\- Y ese saco de carne insignificante ¿Quién es? – Sonando celoso.

\- Creggy G – Sonando enamoradiza. – Mi “No” novio aun. – Soltando una risita. – El tío Stan me llevara a su concierto al término del verano. Ya compre mi camiseta, Candy y Grenda vendrán conmigo.

\- Espera… no ibas a pasar tú verano conmigo. – Atrayéndola en un abrazo – Pediste venir aquí a la dimensión de las pesadillas, ¿lo recuerdas? Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo.

\- Es que siento… que desde que llegue, todos se han molestado contigo. – Dijo ella. – Incluso no han parado de decirme que soy comida y la verdad no quisiera terminar devorada por una de esa criaturas. – recordando a las criaturas que se toparon en el pasillo.

\- No eres comida. – Dijo Bill. – Eres mi invitada especial.

\- Pero si quiero ir al concierto. – Dijo ella entusiasmada. – Dicen que hará un dueto con BTS y Sentencia de Amor. Mis grandes amores estarán ahí.

\- Parece que no logro convencerte. – Colocando un gesto de fastidio.

\- Descuida Bill, mi no novio y yo te enviaremos una postal de nuestra boda. – Dijo ella ilusionada en su imaginación.

\- ¿Boda? – Sonando en especie de gruñido. – Que hay de mí, ¿no te gusto?

\- Eres mi tío Bill. – Dijo ella. – Te quiero, al igual que el tío Stan, tío Ford, Dipper y Soos.

\- Claro, sigo siendo tu tío. – Dijo enfurecido.

\- Descuida yo te presentare linda chicas, así como le conseguí novia a Soos y una novia a Pato. - Sonando orgullosa. – Porque Mabel Pines es la mejor casamentera.

\- No necesito una. – Dijo el rubio. – Ya tengo alguien especial – Sonriendo. – Te lo he dicho y seguire diciéndolo.

\- Cierto… tú novia.

\- Pronto la conocerás.

Mabel se separó para acercarse a lavar su cabello tomando una cantidad de shampoo que estaba en un bote de color lila, comenzó a tallarse antes de sentir los dedos del demonio.

\- Mabel – Le llamo con cariño, mientras le ayudaba a tallar su cabello. – Eres mi adorable mocosa preferida, eso jamás cambiara.

\- Sí. – Sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse. – Me lo dices siempre.

\- Entonces deja de jugar conmigo pequeña. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla, mientras terminaba de enjugar el jabón de su cabeza. – Acabemos el juego.

\- Tío Bill… - Tragando nerviosa ante lo que dijo. – ¿Yo te gusto?

\- Conoces la respuesta. – Pasando sus manos atrás de su nuca y dando una leve caricia por sus hombros. – Eres mi preferida.

\- Tío… - soltó un pequeño gemido ante su toque.

\- Me gustas. – Susurro cerca de su oído. La castaña se había recargado en su pecho dejando que continuara tocando esas zonas que eran completamente nuevas para ella. Sus dedos delinearon sus senos de tamaño mediano y redondo.

\- Tío Bill – Llamo la chica con la mirada entrecerrada, le gustaba como su adorado tío la tocara y tallara su piel. Pero en su mente se decía… que no podían hacer eso.

La castaña no dijo nada más continuo su baño junto con el demonio, sabían que ese tipo de conversaciones no lo habían tenido desde el verano ante pasado. Pero eso no impido que su relación se rompiera. Ella lo había conocido desde que tenía cuatro años, desde entonces no se había separado de él. Todo lo hacían juntos; salir, ir de compras, ir al cine, comer en sus lugares favoritos, bañarse, dormir y jugar cartas.

Pero en sus últimos veranos se empezó a distanciar de él, por una pelea que tuvieron antes de que ella regresara a California. No fue una conversación agradable ni tampoco habían hecho bien las pases, estaba siendo egoísta en querer pasar más tiempo pero simplemente ese verano habían peleado mucho. Más por los celos de que su hermano mayor y su tío abuelo Ford pasaban tiempo con el demonio, dejándola de lado. Aun recordaba la noche que lloro en el hombro de la pelirroja. Decía su amiga Wendy que lo más seguro era porque entraba a la adolescencia y sus hormonas le hacían una mala jugada. Solo eran celos de adolescente y que posiblemente a su tío Bill lo estaba viendo con interés, como un posible amor de verano.

La castaña recordó esa conversación y se sonrojo completamente, de tan solo pensar que tenía sentimientos muy grandes hacia su tío. 

\- Mabel ¿te encuentras bien? – Viendo a la chica sonrojada hasta los oídos. - ¿Tienes fiebre?

\- No… - Viendo al rubio terminar de enjugar su cuerpo. – Solo estaba muy caliente el agua.

\- Casi terminamos. – Comento. - ¿Quieres ayudarme a lavarme el cabello?

\- ¡Sí! – Tomando la botella de shampo creando una cantidad enorme de espuma en el demonio. Las risas resonaron en la habitación mientras que Bill arrastraba a la castaña dentro del agua.

Mabel vio a su tío dentro sin problemas para respirar, ya que él facilitaba el uso de poder para evitar que se asfixiara. La adolescente ignoro sus pensamientos un momento y dejo de preocuparse. Por lo que decidió pasar tiempo con él, como lo hacían cada verano. No dejaría que su mar de sentimientos la confundieran. No quería arruinarlo.

En cuanto terminaron el baño, Bill conjuro ropa para ambos mientras se secaban. La castaña se colocó su camisón de pijama rosa vaporoso con encaje y su ropa interior con moñitos, tomando las pantuflas de unicornio felpudas que tanto adoraba. En cambio el rubio solo opto por una camisa gris ceñida a su torso musculoso y unos pantalones oscuros de chándal y unas pantuflas cómodas.

\- ¡Fiesta de pijamas! – Dijo emocionada la castaña dando brincos. – Tío Bill gracias por la ropa, me gusta... es muy bonita. – Aunque noto que resaltaba mucho su pecho.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Sí – Asintió la chica.

\- Pide lo que quieras.

\- ¿Esto no es un trato? – Pregunto.

\- No, recuerda que eres mi invitada.

\- Quiero Pizza.

\- ¿Pizza? – Viendo a la pequeña sonreír inocentemente. – Pensé que había dejado a Pino y a Seis dedos en casa.

\- Por favor… mamá y papá me obligaron a comer brócoli, ensalada y pollo a la parrilla todos los días. – Dijo ella. – Aparte la pizza es la regla en todas las pijamadas. Es muy sagrada y sin pizza no hay fiesta.

\- Tú ganas. – Dijo el rubio. – Solo porque queremos diversión.

Fueron directo a la cocina antes de ver a Bill que traía un plato con charola y una tapa. Mabel se apresuró a sentarse en la barra de la cocina, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ver como el demonio hacia aparecer la comida.

\- Nada por aquí – Dijo, mostrando la charola. – Nada por acá. – Mostrando la tapa, antes de cerrar. - ¿Qué crees que aparezca?

\- Mm… una pizza de pepperoni y champiñones. – Dijo ella. – Y con extra queso, por favor.

\- ¡Taran! – Abriendo la tapa haciendo aparecer un monstruo de pizza.

\- ¡AHH! – Empujando la charola de forma asustada.

\- Nunca falla, es un clásico. – Soltando una carcajada.

\- Tío Bill tonto, tonto. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Quiero mi pizza, no una rareza mutagénica.

\- De acuerdo. – Picando su nariz con ternura. – La humana quiere una pizza. – Movió su mano antes de chasquear los dedos y abrir la tapa mostrando una pizza humeante y con todas las peticiones de la pequeña. Excepto por una cosa…

\- ¡Pimiento! – Dijo ella viendo con desagrado.

\- Hice un trato con Fez y me pidió que en tus comidas hubiera verdura. – Colocando una sonrisa llena de malicia. – Y te lo comerás sin pretextos.

\- Te doy un beso, si lo eliminas. – Dijo ella de forma coqueta sabiendo que el demonio no se resistirá a la petición. – En los labios, y me estoy arriesgando. Esa es mi oferta.

\- Trato hecho. – Definitivamente era débil ante la adolescente.

La chica se subió a la mesada para acercarse y colocar sus manos en el rostro del rubio, posando sus labios en los de él. Aunque el demonio no desaprovecho la oportunidad, para besar sus labios un poco más de tiempo. La sujeto de su espalda y nuca evitando que se separaran. Moviéndolos suavemente y lento disfrutando de sus tersos labios nínfula. Eso la hizo sorprenderse y encogerse de la acción del rubio.

Mabel sentía derretirse ante ese contacto, calor y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Necesitaba separarse o esto se tornaría un problema.

La castaña rompió el contacto llegándose a escuchar el rugido de su estómago, separándose del rubio con algo de vergüenza. Soltó un leve jadeo y ladeo sus rostro.

\- Mejor comamos. – Dijo él. – Tú estomago ruge de hambre.

\- S-Sí. – Sonando nerviosa.

Durante la cena se la pasaron conversando acerca de cómo le había ido a la pequeña en sus clases, y de sus amigos en Piedmont. A pesar de haber cumplido en agosto del año pasado dieciséis años, y estar lejos por diez meses, ella había crecido un poco más de estatura y se había desarrollado en ciertas áreas de su cuerpo.

Bill se había fijado en todo detalle de su protegida, era muy observador y sabía lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba. Estaba acostumbrado esperar 6 meses para verla cada verano, ya que en diciembre venia de visita pero se quedaba uno o dos días. Pero su navidad pasada no pudo pasarla con ella por su reciente pelea. Quería que se calmara el asunto.

Pero el demonio estaba dispuesto a emendar las paces con su protegida y pasar este tiempo junto con ella. La había esperado y estaba dispuesto avanzar en sus sentimientos, quería hacerle entender que ella era la única humana que podía llevarse su corazón.

Terminando de comer se dirigieron a la habitación principal del demonio de los sueños. Mabel no dejaba de ver a las criaturas ocultas mirarla con desprecio y mostrando sus dientes. Ella se aferró al brazo de Bill sin llegar a soltarlo.

Llegaron ambos aquella área que no estaba permitida para los secuaces de Bill, sabiendo la regla de no interrumpirlo en sus descansos. En cuanto entraron, la chica miro asombrada la habitación en tonos rojizos de color guinda, una enorme cama con doseles oscuros de madera fina y cortinas de seda color blanco perlados tipo gasa que creaban una perfecta sombra de las siluetas suyas; el colchón estaba revestido con fundas negras y blancas con toques dorados, al igual que los almohadones. Había una mesita de noche enseguida con un jarrón y flores siendo unas camelias blancas con rojo. Enseguida había un sillón con un estante de libros. Y en otro lado una mesa con botellas y copas perfectamente ordenadas.

La pequeña se acercó admirando el lugar, curioseando todo lo que tenía entre varios libros con títulos extraños.

\- Es muy grande a comparación con la habitación de Dipper en Piedmont. – Acercándose a un ventanal de forma triangular, que tenía una vista al abismo. – Tío Bill es sorprendente tu castillo.

\- Lo es. Aunque falta muchos lugares por enseñarte. – Dijo, mientras aplaudía cambiando el juego de luces a una tenue.

\- Está un poco iluminado. – Dijo ella viendo la habitación y recordándole aquellas películas románticas en que un chico y una chica estaban solos y tenían su primera relación. – Ahora parece un cuarto de hotel, como en las novelas de mi tío Stan que ve en la televisión.

\- Ven aquí. – Sentándose en la cama y dando un golpecito a su lado.

\- Espera. – Dijo ella. - ¿Puedes traer mi mochila?

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ante la petición de la castaña.

\- Es una sorpresa. – Jugando con sus dedos.

El demonio en cuestión de segundos le hizo aparecer su mochila rosada, a lo que ella corrió y saco del equipaje una cajita envuelta en papel color dorado y con un listón rojo.

\- Para ti. – Dijo ella. – No lo abras aun. Todavía no es el día.

\- Un regalo – Sonriendo. – Supiste como hacerme desesperar, sabes que tengo curiosidad.

\- Te gustara. – Dijo. – Es por tu cumpleaños, aunque falta unas semanas. Quería dártelo pero… Solo no lo abras aun.

\- Siempre me gusta todo lo que haces. – Dijo, acercando a la castaña por los hombros. – Ven.

La chica se subió a la cama comprobando lo mullida y suave que se sentía el colchón, tan delicioso al contacto como si de una nube se tratara. Se estiro un poco viendo como su adorado tío sacaba un paquete de cartas con el forro oscuro.

\- ¿Una partida?

\- Sí – Dijo ella medio aliviada, mientras se acomodaba a jugar con él.

\- Si yo te gano en póker, tú jugaras conmigo ajedrez.

\- Pero no se jugar ajedrez. – Dijo ella. – No es justo. – Haciendo un puchero.

\- Eso es lo divertido del asunto, Estrella fugaz. – Sacando una bolsa de dulces. – Pero mira el lado divertido, si tú ganas te llevas esto.

\- ¿Viene mis gomitas? – Enarcando una ceja.

\- Las que tú desees. – Dijo con una voz sutil. – Incluso vienen las de sabores especiales.

\- ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! – Sonando emocionada por el juego. – ¡Barajea!

La castaña coloco una sonrisa ante su desafío, animándose a su juego.

\- Vas a perder Dorito. – Sonrió viendo como su tío repartía las cartas.

\- Eso lo veremos mocosa.

Estuvieron la mitad de la hora jugando entre risas y bromas, y apodos que solo se decían entre ellos. Mabel había perdido en la séptima ronda cuando hizo un mal movimiento en sus jugadas. Bill no perdió el tiempo y empujo las cartas al suelo, llegando a chasquear sus dedos y sacar un ajedrez de cristal, con finas piezas talladas de las figuras principales.

\- ¿Quieres subir la apuesta? – Menciono Bill.

\- No traje nada. – Comiendo un dulce. – Mi cartera la deje en casa.

\- Descuida cobrare mi recompensa al final del juego. – Sonando con una voz profunda. – Dame uno. – Abriendo la boca para que ella depositara la gomita.

\- Sí yo gano… ¿Qué me darás? – Dijo ella. – Ya tengo esta bolsita de gomitas jeje.

\- Caramelos – Lanzando una sonrisa. – Infinitos tantos que no sabrás que hacer con ellos.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo animada la chica. - ¿Todos los que quiera?

\- Todos los que desees.

\- Acepto.

“Cayo en la trampa mi adorable e inocente sobrina”

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Bill se había levantado de su posición en la cama, habían jugado toda la noche a las cartas y le había tratado de enseñar a la pequeña a jugar ajedrez. Claro apostando cosas inofensivas, como dijo caramelos, aunque había momentos en que el ganaba pedía algunos besos cortos en sus labios. Claro con el punto de calmar sus deseos, pero simplemente los empeoro. La joven adolescente había perdido tantas veces, que Bill ya la tenía endeudada.

Dirigió su mirada a la joven castaña que dormitaba entre las sabanas de seda, dejando a la vista su trasero cubierto por unas bragas de estampado de bordado fino y moñitos.

Su mente se debatía entre solo admirarla o poner en movimiento la siguiente fase de su plan de pasar el tiempo con su adorable protegida. Aunque ahora podía dejar la falsa de ser su tío y contarle la verdad a ella.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – Pasando su mano sobre sus nalguitas redondas y alzadas. – Joder este deseo me mata. – Se acercó a rozar sus labios humedecidos a la piel de sus muslos, apartando un poco las mantas y sabanas. – Es tiempo de cobrar mi victoria de anoche.

La castaña se removió para darse la vuelta y cubrir su trasero mientras lanzaba una patada al rostro del rubio, estando dormida y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Te burlas de mi – Sonriendo con malicia en sus labios ante su pequeña travesura. – Es hora de que pruebe la miel de mi linda princesa.

Abrió las sabanas colándose debajo y acercándose a sujetar con delicadeza sus piernas tan suaves, consiguiendo lamer lentamente su piel blanda y tersa. Tan fresca con la sangre caliente corriendo bajo su piel. Mabel soltó una risita y se aferró un poco a las sabanas, frotando sus muslos.

Bill continuo besando y lamiendo hasta llegar arriba de su línea femoral, siendo un toque cosquilludo para la joven. Una zona tan sensible y erógena. Coloco sus dedos en el elástico de sus bragas llegando a tirarlas suavemente y con rapidez de sus piernas delgadas y esbeltas.

Miro sus pliegues lisos y levemente rosados demostrando que era una adolescente muy cuidadosa en su higiene femenina, una adorable chica que era una mujer muy atractiva. Una lamida en su pequeña hendidura de su vagina recorrió tocando su perla que le hizo sobresaltarse y despertarla de su sueño. Paso nuevamente por ese punto deleitándose con sus dulces sonidos de protesta.

Su lengua tocando parte de su clítoris y recorriendo lo rellenito de sus labios de diosa, escuchando sus suspiros bajos y un gemido que aumentaba de volumen. Parecía que lo disfrutaba el sexo oral matutino.

\- ¡Ah! Uhh… ¡ah!... ¡Ahhh! – Soltó un grito cuando sintió las lamidas húmedas de una lengua azulada en su intimidad. - ¿Q-Qué…sucede? – Dijo somnolienta tallándose sus ojos. – ¿Tío Bill?

Levanto la manta viendo un orbe ambarino afilado y la cabellera rubia dorada de forma rebelde y desordenada, mientras su lengua azulada daba lamidas en su sexo con lentitud hasta avanzar dentro de su canal vaginal. Dando un largo recorrido y de forma lenta para que lo observara en lo que hacía. Llevo sus manos empujándolo evitando que siguiera.

\- No, Tío Bill está sucio. – Se quejó la joven sonrojada y pensando que se tratara un sueño. – No hagas eso. – Sintiendo sus mejillas arder. – Tío por favor… no lo hagas…yo.

Pero en vez de apartarlo el demonio aumento su ritmo hundiéndose un poco más en su sexo, moviendo su lengua a los lados y de forma profunda, se acercó a su clítoris rosado y sello sus labios chupando con avidez; antes de soltarlo y lamer más profundo en su pequeño canal, llegando a penetrar su lengua su entrada. La adolescente se agarró de la manta y lanzaba una risa y suspiros cortos.

\- Me haces cosquillas… – Dijo ella aferrándose a la manta. Antes de lanzar un chillido y una risa aguda. – Tío… Bill… me está palpitando mucho... mmm – Apretando la tela y sus tobillos aferrándose al colchón. – D-Detente… ahh… ahh… ahg…. T-Tíooo

La lengua del demonio recorría lentamente sus labios humedecidos, dando lamidas en sus pliegues lisos y pasando su lengua húmeda sobre su perla de forma rápida e insistente. Agarro sus nalgas acercándola en su contacto, bajo un poco más a su entrada y rosando el anillo de su ano. De forma circular robándole uno que otro gemido de sus labios rosados.

\- T-Tíoo…. B-Bi… ¡Bill! – Grito apretando sus piernas e intentando cerrarlas pero, el demonio la sostuvo con delicadeza antes de hundir su lengua dar lamidas intensas en su entrada en forma de penetración. – Bill me haré pipi… si sigues así, no, por favor… déjame. – El rubio no hizo caso omiso a su ruego sintiendo sus manos tirar de su rubio cabello. Sello sus labios en su clítoris y chupo moviendo su lengua con agilidad sobre su perla rosada. – Detente… por favor ah, ah, ah. – Dijo la pequeña adolescente antes de aferrarse a las mantas que había soltado y lanzar un grito alto; su cuerpo temblaba con intensidad y se estremecía de un calor en su cuerpo que le hicieron soltar un líquido cristalino, el cual el rubio lamio y bebió probando su orgasmo. Era abundante y levemente dulce.

\- Delicioso - Colocando besos en su pequeño monte de venus sin dejar rastro. – Buenos días, Estrella fugaz. – Sonriendo coquetamente mientras se pasaba la lengua relamiendo sus labios. Como si hubiera gozado de un delicioso desayuno.

La joven no paraba de llorar mientras intentaba acallar su llanto. – Perdón… pero te dije que pararas. – Dijo la castaña con las mejillas rojas y las lágrimas saladas corriendo por su rostro. – Moje… tú cama. – Viendo el desastre ya que era la primera vez que sentía eso. – La ensucie.

\- No llores mi adorable Estrella fugaz. – Besando su frente con dulzura. – No te mojaste, solo tuviste un orgasmo, mi inocente estrella. – Acariciando sus mejillas húmedas. – ¿Te gusto el sexo oral en la mañana?

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo hipando mientras tallaba sus ojos. Lo había escuchado pocas veces en el baño de la prepa, pero poco conocía del sexo oral. Solo sabía que tener la primera vez de una chica era algo importante. - ¿Qué es sexo oral?

\- Una caricia agradable de un amante que le hace a su chica. – Dijo. – Quería darte una, ¿no te gusto?

\- Se… sentía bien. – Cubriendo su rostro. – Muy bien. – Sonando avergonzada de escuchar su voz levemente ronca. – Creo que estaba un poco asustada… de no saber que sucedía si seguías… lamiendo ahí. – Coloreándose de su rostro. - ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué lo hiciste. – Cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

\- El punto es que te haga sentir muy bien al terminar. – Menciono mientras acariciaba su mejilla. – Y veo que te corriste muy bien. Para ser tu primera vez.

\- Tío Bill – Abrazo al rubio del cuello. – ¿No estás enojado?

\- No lo estoy, jamás lo estaría contigo. - Se acostó enseguida de la cama atrayéndola hacia él. – ¿Quieres desayunar en la cama?

\- ¿Se puede? – Mabel no quería admitir que tenía miedo de salir al pasillo para ir al comedor.

\- Lo que ordene la princesa. – Hizo un movimiento con su mano antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer una mesita con los alimentos. – Lo que gustes.

\- Todo parece delicioso. – Dijo la chica emocionada por ver la comida. – Tío Bill… eso que hiciste.

\- Adelante desayuna. – Sonriendo.

Se acercó a la mesita tomando los cubiertos antes de encajar el tenedor en los Hot cakes bañados en miel de maple, comenzó a comer su desayuno saboreando el dulce y lo salado. Aunque el demonio no podía dejar de admirar a la mujer disfrutar de sus alimentos.

Bill desde hace tiempo comenzaba a sentir apego a la adolescente. Fue un grave error que su amigo Seis dedos le permitiera tener a la chica, quedarse la mitad de sus vacaciones de verano en la dimensión de las pesadillas fue lo mejor que pudo suceder para él.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Le llamo.

\- Sí.

\- Mientras estés aquí, te prohíbo decirme o llamarme tío. – No le agradaba que la chica mencionara ese estúpido parentesco, cuando no compartían lazos sanguíneos. 

\- Pero…

\- Dime solamente Bill.

\- De acuerdo. – Sonrojándose. – Bill – Musito su nombre.

\- Me gustas mucho Mabel. – dijo, abrazando a la castaña. – Me gustaría hacer cosas contigo, estando a solas y mostrarte el cariño que te tengo y el deseo que me he guardado para ti.

\- ¿Qué hay de mis tíos? ¿Dipper? – Dijo ella. – Somos familia.

\- Pequeña adolescente caprichosa, ¿acaso no me quieres? – Pregunto con su voz profunda. – ¿No te gusto?

\- Sí te quiero. – Dijo tímida. – Pero… eres mi tío, si ellos saben que estoy contigo haciendo cosas que no debo. No me dejarían verte, no soy tonta Bill. – Dejando los cubiertos y su plato a medio comer.

\- Descuida Mabel. – Besando su mejilla. – Es nuestro secreto.

\- ¿Te gusto? – Dijo viendo al demonio que solo seguía sonriendo con ese rostro atractivo.

\- Eres mi mayor deseo. – Menciono. – Hay días en que quisiera tenerte para mí, que seas mi novia y querer darte más de mi cariño.

\- ¿Novia? Dijiste que tenías una. – Dijo ella. – No puedes ser infiel a ella.

\- Mabel – Sacando un espejo. - ¿Qué miras aquí?

\- Soy yo.

\- Y mi novia es… - Señalando el espejo.

\- ¿Tú novia? – Sonrojándose.

\- Lo eres. – Dijo – Y quiero hacer cosas contigo.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

\- Besarte, acariciar tú cuerpo, darte nuevamente ese placer que te di hace rato.

\- ¿Tener relaciones? – Dijo apenada. – ¿Tú quieres tener sexo conmigo?

\- Sí. – Acariciando su cabello. – Si deseo tener relaciones, hacerte mía.

\- Lo dices enserio. – Diciendo nerviosa. – Bill… es mi primera vez y yo… ¿Hablas enserio?

\- Claro.

\- Yo también quisiera… - Dijo ella ruborizada. – Es mi primera vez.

La adolescente aparto la parte del desayuno antes de voltearse y mirar fijamente a su querido Tío, se acercó a su rostro tomándolo por sorpresa, llegando a pegar sus labios con los suyos. Ese pequeño contacto duro un poco, pero lo suficiente para ver al rubio regresarle su beso de forma suave y lenta.

Ella llevo sus manos envolviéndolas en su cuello y acercándose al demonio. Él no perdió el tiempo e hizo desaparecer el desayuno con un chasquido, dirigió sus manos a su cadera y parte de su espalda media, llegándola acariciar con la yema de sus dedos.

Entre el beso se hizo más febril y caluroso cuando comenzó a lamer sus labios y chupar su labio inferior mordiendo un poco y probando la miel de maple restante de su desayuno. La castaña era nueva en besar a un chico, a pesar de los poco chicos de su escuela que conoció. Pero el demonio le tuvo paciencia a que ella cediera y se acoplara a sus movimientos. Entre caricias y besos cortos y juguetones; poco a poco ella entre abrió sus labios dándole el acceso al rubio para adentrar su lengua y jugar con la suya, explorando su cavidad húmeda.

Roces y caricias en la que sus lenguas jugaban y peleaban por el pequeño dominio de sus besos.

Sus pantalones iban apretando un poco rozando su tela, su erección iba creciendo ante los afectos que se daban. Atrajo a la adolescente en su regazo, sentándola en horcajas con sus piernas a un lado de su cintura. Se inclinó por la diferencia de alturas, para evitar romper el contacto de sus labios.

Mabel gemía entre el beso llevando sus manos acariciar el cabello rubio y sedoso del demonio, tirando suavemente las hebras doradas. Se apartaron rompiendo el beso y jadeando fuertemente entre los dos. Un tinte rojizo como la granada adorno sus mejillas desviando su mirada del orbe amarillo de su tío.

\- Tío Bill… - Sonando agitada en su respiración. - ¿Es correcto hacerlo?

\- Sí, descuida. – Besando su mejillas. – Pero recuerda no decirme tío, no lo soy preciosa.

\- Pero…

\- Dime Bill. – Acomodando sus mechones achocolatados. – Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre.

\- …Bill – Diciendo con voz tímida.

\- Mabel – Sonando en un tono lujurioso y seductor que infligía en la chica. - ¿Sabes lo que te haré?

\- Sí – Asintiendo con vergüenza.

\- ¿Quieres que sea yo? – Dijo. – Sé que es tu primera vez. – Menciono. – Pero a lo mejor estas confundida y me estás viendo todavía como parte de tú familia, y solo lo haces porque te lo digo y tenemos deseos.

\- Candy y Grenda, decían que esto es incesto. – Dijo ella deprimida al recordar la conversación de sus amigas. – Porque… yo… una vez estuve enamorada. – Agachando la mirada.

\- ¿Enamorada?

\- De ti. – Sonando triste. – Pero me dijeron que entre familia es imposible. Wendy incluso me dijo que un tío y una sobrina está mal visto. Por eso… yo quise evitarte, ese era mi plan. – Dijo. – Pero no quiero separarme de ti.

\- Mi adorada Estrella fugaz. – Tomando su mentón para levantar su rostro y ver sus ojos avellana. – Tal vez Seis dedos y Fez tuvieron la culpa, cuando nos presentaron. – dijo. – Cuando yo llegue a Gravity Falls, digamos que no tenía un lugar donde quedarme. Tú tío Ford y yo somos mejores amigos, aunque no lo parezca.

\- Pero Dipper te dice tío Bill. – Enarcando una ceja. – Siempre lo ha dicho.

\- Pino se le quedo porque, lo escucho de Stan. – Comentando. – Cuando tú llegaste a la cabaña, teniendo tan solo cuatro años inmediatamente me tomaste como parte de tu familia. – Soltando una sorna risa. – No somos familia Mabel, ni compartimos lazos sanguíneos o ¿acaso no se te hizo extraño que hubiera un demonio en tu familia?

\- Tengo primos políticos por parte del tío de mi mamá. – Dijo ella. – Son familia.

\- No soy de tu familia, solo fue un engaño. – Colocando una mirada seria. – No tenemos lazos sanguíneos y deja de llamarme tío.

\- Entonces… eres Bill – Sintiéndose nerviosa. – Un hombre el cual conocí en mi infancia.

\- Sí. – Dijo. – Y tu pequeña me gustas y me estas volviendo loco con esta conversación.

\- Bill – Llevando sus manos al pecho del rubio. – Entonces no está mal. – Sonando más calmada. - Quiero hacerlo contigo.

\- Quieres que sea yo.

\- Sí, quiero que me hagas el amor. – Abrazándolo. – Yo te quiero mucho. – Dijo la chica. – Quiero que también seas mi primera vez.

\- Yo también te quiero.

El demonio se acercó a besar su cuello y levantar su camisón viendo como la joven arqueaba su espalda y levantaba sus brazos, ayudándole a retirar la prenda, dejándola desnuda ante él. La adolescente se quejó al ver que estaba desnuda y él aun con ropa.

\- Bill no es justo. – Inflando sus mejillas, tomando las sabanas para cubrirse. – No mostrare más hasta que tú… también estés.

\- No te desesperes, estrellita. – Quitándose la camiseta gris y dejando ver su pecho fuerte y musculoso de sus brazos y su abdomen cincelado. – Cierra la boca pequeña adolescente, que se te cae la baba.

Mabel ladeo su rostro rojo, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente ya que no había visto a su tío de esa manera de forma sexual. El demonio tomo su mano y la llevo a que tocara su abdomen, sintiendo sus músculos y piel.

\- Pon las manos donde puedas tocarme, Estrella fugaz. – Sonando lujurioso sintiendo los dedos de la chica recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. – Tú solo sigue tocando.

\- Es muy marcado para un hombre que trabaja en la cabaña. – Sonriendo. - ¡Oh vaya! – Lanzo un chillido entre risas. – Bill es muy suave y duro, como las marcas de tú cuerpo triangular cuando te transformas en un Dorito. – Frotando sus abdominales.

\- Lo disfrutas. – Llevando sus manos a bajar sus pantalones mostrando la V marcada en el nacimiento de su miembro. Un bulto grande se asomaba, el cual llamo la atención de la castaña. Sintiendo los dedos de la chica tocarlo.

\- Creció. – Posando sus manos y siguiendo la longitud de bulto.

\- ¿Quieres tocar más? – Bajando por completo sus pantalones junto con su bóxer. Llegando a sorprenderla. Sujeto entre sus manos el miembro viril y las movió llegando a masturbarse enfrente de ella de una forma lenta que pudiera admirar.

\- ¡Bill! – dijo ella sorprendida con un rojo cereza y cubriendo un poco su mirada.

\- Puedes ver. – Le aviso. – Sin pena linda.

La joven miraba al rubio como movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando su pene. Tirando de la carne sensible y parte del frenillo de la cabeza de su glande, acariciando sus testículos a su paso. Se sonrojo a ver uno, pues sus amigas habían comentado de eso en sus pijamadas, cuando hablaban de chicos. Pero nunca se habían metido mucho más del tema del sexo, solo lo superficial que venía en las revistas o artículos de internet. Pero de algo estaba segura y esa “cosa llamada pene” podía embarazarla, por lo que rápidamente se cubrió sus piernas con la sabana.

\- Tío Bill… no. – Dijo ella. – Creo que nos detenemos. – Sonando nerviosa. – Me vas a embarazar y como que quedar redonda a mitad de prepa como que no es bueno.

\- No me digas tío. – Le reclamo molesto y entre suspiros fuertes.

El demonio miro a la inseguridad de la adolescente y comprendiendo la situación, se acercó a ella quedando cerca de su rostro.

\- ¿Sabes cómo quedan embarazadas? – Pregunto.

\- Vamos Bill… se tienen relaciones. – Menciono ella roja de las mejillas. – Dieron esa plática en secundaria y apenas en mi escuela, por cuestiones de que el siguiente semestre iniciaremos lo del preparativo de graduación y el festival deportivo.

\- Ya veo. – dijo en tono comprensivo. – Descuida tendremos sexo, pero no te embarazare. – Acercándose a la mesita, abrió el cajón sacando un paquete de condones que tenía reservado. Saco un preservativo mostrándoselo. – Lo pondremos cuando sea el momento, así que puedes estar tranquila. – Dijo sonriente. – Vamos a calmar esto primero.

\- ¿Calmar? – Viendo como la mano de él no dejaba de tocarse su miembro. – Pero solo te veo masturbándote.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme? Estrellita. – Llevando sus manos a que tocaran su miembro erecto.

\- Esta durito. – Dijo ella, apretando suavemente su cuerpo y la cabeza rosada de su glande. – Parece un honguito si lo ponemos de esta forma. – Picando con su dedo. – Muy largo y recto.

\- Frótalo. – Sonando su voz cargada de deseo.

\- ¿Así? – Moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo jalando parte de su surco y el frenillo, provocando un gruñido gutural del rubio. - ¿Te duele? Bill… - Escuchando más gemidos agudos. – Bill ¿Te incomoda? ¿Lo hago mal? dime.

\- No – Apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama teniendo a la chica cerca de su regazo, viendo mover sus manos en su pene. – Joder… ve más rápido, Estrella fugaz.

\- Sí. – Aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos en su mano, apretó y tiro suavemente masajeando el tallo de su pene. Tan caliente y venoso que palpitaba en sus palmas. Toco con una mano los testículos del rubio de un aspecto suave y levemente endurecido y firme. Casi inflados. – Bill… - Llamo la joven sintiendo su rostro enrojecer de tan solo escucharlo. – ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí… ah, ah…. Sigue mi pequeña Estrella fugaz. – Jadeando al sentir las delicadas manos de su amante. – No pares en ningún momento.

La castaña siguió moviendo su palma viendo como una gota salía de su orificio, la toco antes de cubrirse sus dedos y conseguir un efecto más resbaladizo. Sintió en su mano como palpitaba cada vez más acelerado y fuerte, como si tuviera su corazón; caliente y vibrante. Una curiosidad la llevo a otra cuando paso su lengua lamiendo la longitud de su cuerpo hasta llegar al pliegue de la cabeza y la punta del glande, probando las gotas pre seminal que salían del orificio. Bill vio toda la escena erótica y le acerco su miembro a sus labios, el cual la chica lo vio sonrojada.

\- Lámelo – Le ordeno con voz gruesa y cargada de lujuria con su ojo entrecerrado. – Chupa esta paleta, princesa. – Sonando ronco. - Te gustara.

\- ¿Se siente bien? – Lamiendo como si fuera una paleta de helado su miembro, su lengua húmeda pasaba lentamente y chupaba en porciones su tallo.

\- No sabes al dulce paraíso que me llevas, Estrella fugaz. – Soltando gemidos roncos. – Mete tú boca… ahh… joder.

Hizo caso y metió la punta a su boca llegando a chupar suavemente del orificio y besar alrededor del borde del glande, dando lamidas y succionando. Lo escuchaba gruñir y jadear alto. Froto un poco más entre sus manos, tan duro, cuando sintió que palpitaba antes de llegar a correrse en su rostro y arrojar su líquido caliente y espeso de color blanco. Era abundante lo que soltaba el rubio que parecía una pequeña fuente. Corría ese líquido por su mano, manchando las sabanas y cayendo un poco en el abdomen fuerte del rubio.

\- Bill – Limpiándose los chorritos de semen en la comisura de sus labios. - ¿Qué es esto? Es mucho, no me digas que es...

\- Perdón linda, es semen. – invocando un pañuelo para limpiarla de las mejillas. – Se sintió bien, un poco inexperta pero descuida para que me haya corrido. Eso fue bastante bueno.

La pequeña adolescente recogió un poco que tenía en su pecho, lo lamio enfrente de él. Bill se deleitó con esa escena erótica e inocente de su castaña.

\- Salado y un poco agrió. – Dijo ella colocando una expresión levemente inconforme.

\- Tratare de comer fruta, para que sepa muy dulce la próxima vez. – Colocando un beso en sus labios. – Por Satán, me estas provocando.

\- Sigue hinchado. – Señalo Mabel tocando el miembro del rubio con su mano. – Pensé que bajaría.

\- Solo fue el calentamiento. – Sonriendo.

El demonio tomo el preservativo abriendo la bolsita y tomando el aro de latex, colocando el condón en la punta de su pene llegando a cubrirlo completamente, bajando el elástico.

\- Mabel – Colocando un beso en su sien. – Acuéstate preciosa.

\- ¿Así? – Sonando nerviosa.

\- En esta posición no te dolerá mucho.

\- De acuerdo. – Alineándose en la cama matrimonial. – Bill…

Ella se acomodó en la cama entre las almohadas, aunque inmediatamente el rubio se colocó encima de ella, cubriendo su cuerpo grande con el suyo. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. Bill le retiro la sabana dejándola desnuda. Poso sus labios húmedos en su cuello dejando una serie de besos suaves y lamidas a su alrededor, sus manos se dirigieron a su sexo llegándola acariciar de su monte de venus hasta su perla rosada.

\- Bill… - Suspirando fuerte sintiendo sus dedos tocarla en su intimidad de manera delicada.

\- Te estoy preparando. – Descendiendo a su pecho donde lamio sus senos medianos aun en desarrollo, chupando sus pezones rosados. Tan tierno y endurecidos por el placer del momento. Entre pequeñas mordidas suaves, se prendió en un pezón amamantándose y dejándolos rojos y erectos. Aumento el ritmo de sus dedos llegando a conseguirla húmeda de sus labios vaginales.

\- Ahh, ahh… no tan rápido. – Apretando sus manos a las almohadas y sabanas. – Bill… Bill.. mmm… ahh

\- Mabel… ya estás muy húmeda, preciosa. – Soltando un suspiro. – Voy a entrar en ti y te aseguro que después de esto no me detendré. ¿Aunque quieres que sea el primero?

\- Sí… sí. – Afirmo sonrojada. – Bill por favor… hazme tuya.

\- Con gusto. – Aseguro el demonio colocándose entre su entrada, rozando sus labios con su miembro erecto.

\- Bill – Soltando un gemido. – Es muy grande, no va caber en mi entrada – Susurro entre gemidos cortos ansiados.

\- Descuida – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. – Se unirá a ti. – Empujando su miembro abriéndose pasó sobre sus pliegues llegándolos a estirar a su paso. Escuchaba a la gemela Pines soltar sollozos y gritar, cuando fue rompiendo la barrera de su himen, esa delgada membrana de virginidad, estirándose. La mitad solo consiguió meter. Saco un poco para volver a meterlo viendo los hilos de sangre que aparecieron tras la primera penetración.

\- Duele… - Se quejó la chica entre lágrimas. – Bill duele…

\- Tranquila – Colocando besos suaves en sus labios. – Iremos lento. – Apretando sus manos. – Aun es muy pronto para que me recibas.

\- ¡AAH! – Colocando una mano en el brazo masculino del mayor. – B-Bill…

El demonio no se movió quedándose dentro de ella, esperando que su amada se acostumbrada al tamaño y aminorada un poco su dolor. Fue colocando besos en su quijada y parte de su cuello hasta su pecho, donde prosiguió a lamer y chupar sus senos para distraerla del dolor. Mordiendo suavemente su piel y tomando sus botones rosados contra sus labios, sintiendo lo firmes y erectos que estaban bajo su lengua. Succiono y los recubrió un poco con su saliva.

Ella soltaba gemidos y sentía agradable su caricia, un suspiro fuerte le hicieron volver a la realidad cuando el demonio comenzó a moverse para sacar y meter nuevamente, siendo un vaivén lento.

Entre embestidas lentas y caricias la adolescente fue sintiendo un calor en su vientre impulsándola a moverse junto con él. Sus caderas se balanceaban tratando de obtener ese contacto agradable que se generaba poco a poco entre ellos.

\- Bill…

\- Aprietas muy bien, querida – Besando sus labios. – Te quiero.

\- Yo… también… - con una sonrisa y su respiración rápida. – Puedes… puedes moverte.

Ambos suspiraban y sus alientos chocaban rozando sus labios el uno contra el otro, dando pequeños besos íntimos y cortos. El demonio adentro su lengua a su cavidad saboreando el dulce que ella había comido de su desayuno, una pequeña lucha entre sus bocas y sus lenguas jugando por el dominio los incitó hacer el beso más profundo. Sus manos entrelazadas y colocadas sobre los lados de su cabeza. Se separaron por falta de aire y con un hilo de saliva conectando sus labios.

Bill gemía y entre murmullos, le decía cosas tiernas entre palabras de afecto, el cual su protegida escuchaba atentamente con el rostro ruborizado. Aumento un poco el ritmo de sus empujes viendo la expresión rojiza de ella. Una escena muy inocente y sexy para él.

\- Te gusta – Susurre contra su oído.

\- S-Sí… - Diciendo con vergüenza. – Se mueve mucho en mí.

\- Estrella fugaz… - Murmuro cerca de ella cerrando su orbe. – Mi dulce estrella.

Continuaron en ese ritmo disfrutando sin tanta prisa de las caricias, Mabel se soltó del agarre de sus manos para tocar su pecho y pasar por detrás de su torso. Su cuerpo pequeño siendo aprisionado por el cuerpo del mayor. Sintió las manos del rubio subir por sus piernas y tomarlas con delicadeza para colocarlas envolviendo parte de su cintura y torso. Provocando que su contacto fuera más cercano e intimó. El demonio introdujo completamente su miembro llegando a robarle un grito doloroso de ella. Fue algo nuevo para la adolescente ese placer cuando su miembro golpeaba un punto que la hacía gemir un poco más alto, que hace unos minutos.

\- Bill… me gusta. – Dijo ella con una voz entrecortada.

\- Oh… parece que toque tú punto dulce – Dijo el rubio de forma lasciva, lamiendo su labio inferior como indicando que estaba a punto de devorarla. – Te gusta cómo se siente, apuesto que sí. – Haciendo lentos sus movimientos para burlarla y provocar una pequeña agonía en ella.

\- Bill, no… - Moviendo sus caderas para buscar más contacto. – Por favor… no lo hagas lento.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Tratando de molestarla. – Veo que te gusta lento.

\- No Bill, quiero más – Suplicando. – Por favor más.

\- ¿Quieres más? – Dando una embestida profunda y fuerte. – ¿Cómo esto? – Golpeando un poco su pelvis a su cadera siendo un empujón fuerte. - ¿Te gusta?

\- Más… más fuerte… por favor. – gimiendo la castaña absorta del placer.

\- Claro que lo haré fuerte. – Brillando su orbe oscuro y dorado.

La sujeto de su trasero y tomo sus manos juntándolas para alzarlas colocándolas en el respaldo de la cabecera. Acelero sus movimientos en su pelvis enterrándose por completo en ella llegándole a robar un grito de sus labios rosados, aumento sus empujes llegándola a penetrar más rápido y más duro que antes. La chica se estremeció y tembló de placer sintiendo su pene golpear cerca de su útero. 

\- ¡Bill! – Grito ante las embestidas que rozaban mucho sus genitales. – Dios… ah, ah, ah.

\- Vaya estas tan roja como una cereza. – Acercándose a centímetros de su rostro. – Gime cerca de mi oído.

\- Tú pene… golpea mi vientre. – Dijo viendo sus sexos conectados. - ¡Ah!... B-Bi..ll… es muy… grande. – Berreando de placer y gimotendo. - ¡Bill!

\- Tan estrecha y apretada. – Sonrió ladinamente colocando besos en su cuello. – Escuchas como nuestros sexos se une, mi Estrella fugaz.

\- ¡S-Sí! – Dijo ruborizada. – ¡Bill! Ah, ah, ah, ah….

\- Eres mía.

La castaña no paraba de gemir alto y apretar sus tobillos contra la espalda baja del demonio, sus embestidas eran fuertes que rozaban contra sus paredes y su clítoris. Siendo la fricción más placentera y deliciosa entre ellos.

Sus testículos golpeaban sus nalgas entre cada empuje. Su cuerpo se erizo por completo sintiendo derretirse y temblar ante su toque.

Los sonidos de la cama golpeando la pared, el colchón moviéndose a mecer de sus movimientos y sus gemidos y jadeos llenando la habitación. Sus cuerpos se rozaban tocándose y cubriéndose con el calor y el sudor de su piel. Las paredes de ella abrazaron el miembro del rubio haciendo sus roces más sensibles y placenteros, provocando que sus gemidos fueran más fuertes y sonoros, entre gruñidos de placer y lujuria.

El juego de luces en la habitación solo hacía la escena más romántica y erótica atrás de las cortinas solo dejando pasar la cúpula de luz arriba de los doseles, creando la silueta de sus sombras. En sí su mañana se había hecho especial en su relación.

Bill sentía que estaba por llegar a su clímax, cuando la pequeña adolescente ya llevaba más de tres a cuatro orgasmos seguidos. Su cuerpo temblaba en su agarre y su corazón latía intensamente. Se acercó a su rostro para besarla apasionadamente moviendo sus labios ágilmente y siendo correspondido por la menor, acallando algunos gritos que ella soltaba en su acto. Unos cuantos empujes y se enterró liberando su semen caliente dentro del preservativo, llenando con su semilla. Se quedó quieto un momento, jadeando antes de ver a su compañera respirando de forma acelerada.

Dio unas cuantas embestidas más en su interior, disfrutando de la sensación suave de su vagina apretando su miembro. Salió lentamente de ella viendo el rastro de sus fluidos cristalinos y sangre, combinado con sus previos orgasmos anteriores. Las sabanas manchadas de su inocencia y la virginidad que había arrebatado a la joven.

\- Eres mía – Dijo en forma posesiva colocándose encima de ella, colocando un casto beso en sus labios hinchados.

\- Bill… - Sonando ronca de su voz de tanto gritar y gemir su nombre.

\- Estrella fugaz, mi linda princesa. – Atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él, abrazándola y cubriéndola con la sabana de la cama. – ¿Te arrepientes?

-No – Diciendo sonrojada. – Quería hacerlo…. Deseaba esto.

\- Te amo – Besando sus labios, no podía dejar de besarlos habiendo probado el dulce pecado.

\- Bill te quiero – Dijo la castaña apoyándose sobre su pecho con la sabana cubriéndolos. – Cielos… mi primera vez… fue fascinante. – Dijo apenada. – Jeje, no puedo creerlo.

\- Vaya me ganaste las palabras. – Dijo. – Yo iba decir eso mi Estrella fugaz. – Sujetando sus manos. – ¿Lo disfrutaste?

\- Sí – Asintiendo algo jadeante del cansancio. – Bill…

\- Mabel… - Tocando su rostro. – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¿Casarme? – Dijo sonrojada. – Bill yo… sí quiero pero… – Aferrándose a su cuello. – Pero… aún tengo 16 años.

\- Vamos dentro de un mes cumplirás 17 y en un año, que no es mucho tiempo. – Sonando en tono calmado. – En cuanto menos lo veas, tendrás 18 años.

\- Tienes razón. – Besando sus labios. – Me gustaría.

La adolescente jugaba con sus dedos sobre las sabanas, mientras que el demonio aprovechaba para eliminar con cuidado el preservativo, pero fue inútil ya que cayó un poco sobre su miembro.

\- Yo lo limpio. – Dijo ella lamiendo su pene lentamente saboreando el semen restante de su eyaculación, hasta no dejar rastro. – Sabes… en cierto sabe un poco delicioso cuando es un poco más. – Sonriendo.

\- Levanta tú rostro – Sujeto su mentón besando sus labios de forma apasionada, hasta que la joven adolescente soltó un gimoteo.

\- Bill – Dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estoy sangrando. – Sonando asustada. – Sigue saliendo.

\- Es normal preciosa. – Besando su frente. – Me diste un buen regalo al darme tú primera vez y yo lo aprecio. Solo que… siendo tú primera es difícil adaptarse al pene de tu amante.

\- Me duele mis piernas. – Sobándose sus pies. – ¿Está bien? Leí en una revista que se entumecen.

\- Es normal linda. – Besando sus labios. – Durmamos un poco.

\- Bill – Acercándose a su odio. – Te amo mucho.

\- Igual yo.

Mabel se acercó a Bill pidiéndole que abriera su regalo, el cual el demonio se levantó perezoso pero tomo la cajita viendo dentro una pulsera que posiblemente tuviera un juego ya que vio una segunda pero que ambas tenían un dije con la mitad de un corazón.

\- ¿Y esta mitad?

\- Para tú novia… - sonrojándose.

\- Mmm… - Sonriendo y uniéndose a la castaña en la cama. – Mi novia está aquí, es la chica más hermosa de este multiverso. – Besando a la adolescente.

\- Bill – Mirando su rostro.

\- Te amo demasiado Mabel Pines. – Volviendo a besarla con ternura.


	3. Quiebre de Barrera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje adulto ofensivo y vulgar. Fanfic no recomendado para gente sensible, ni feminismo. Se los voy avisando que la historia tiene temas fuertes.

╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗

Capítulo 03: Quiebre de Barrera

╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝

_Llevamos más de cinco semanas juntos, desde que regresamos de mi dimensión en el reino de las pesadillas. Mi amada sobrina y yo no nos hemos separado en ningún momento. Es como si esa distancia se hubiera emendado con tan solo pasar la noche juntos._

_Éramos como la locura y el caos juntos, perfectos y destructivos. Habíamos regresado a los viejos tiempos en el que nos divertíamos haciendo bromas a sus tíos, molestando a Pino, aventurándonos en el interior del bosque y quemando la aldea de los gnomos. Tomándonos fotos, llenando su álbum de verano que siempre traía en su mochila, entre ir a eventos que a ella le gustaba ir; a conciertos, festivales y celebrar el extraño evento el Summerweek._

_Me acuerdo de esa noche, solo puedo decir que mi linda sobrina se veía hermosa vestida de bruja junto a sus amigas, a pesar de que odie permanecer en mi forma triangular con una bolsa de doritos encima de la cabeza y Pino siendo un tarro de salsa._

_Tratábamos de disfrutar el tiempo del verano lo más posiblemente juntos, aprovechando cada día y cada momento._

_Aunque respecto a los sentimientos de amor que nos teníamos eran limitados; solo abrazos, caricias leves que no pasaban de un roce de piernas, sexo con la ropa puesta en el sótano de la cabaña o en el desván siendo cuidadosos de no ser escuchados y los besos inocentes que podrían tornarse calientes en minutos; si no llegáramos a calmar nuestra saciedad de contacto._

_Solo una vez estuvimos cerca de ser descubiertos por Signo de pregunta, cuando este se quedó todo una tarde sentado en las escaleras del sótano jugando a un videojuego. Mientras que Estrella fugaz y yo… nos quedamos en una posición un poco comprometedora, claro si no tienes a la chica encima de tú regazo con el pantalón abierto y ella con el short a media pantorrilla; moviéndose tan deliciosamente de sus caderas sobre mi miembro cubierto y comiéndola a besos con visibles marcas en su cuello._

_Pero por suerte Soos se fue en cuanto escucho a Stan llamarle, por lo cual nosotros nos quedamos dormidos y abrazados escondidos atrás de la lavadora. El resto de los días actuábamos normales enfrente de nuestros conocidos. De los cuales los miembros de su familia no sospecharían. Claro siguiendo la relación de tío y sobrina._

_Había sido cuidadoso en tener los momentos íntimos separándolos de los momentos afectuosos, aunque la adolescente siempre se molestara por ignorarla, cuando estaban centrados en sus deseos o la dejaba con ganas de continuar. Pero cuando tú mejor amigo te amenaza con su arma de destabilizador cuántico, porque juro eliminar cualquier pretendiente que se acerca a su pequeña e inocente sobrina, solo porque había entrado en la paranoia de que ella está en la edad de la adolescencia rebelde y posiblemente pudiera tener novio; que no está muy lejos de la realidad. Tenían que evitar todo sentimiento o impulso que desatara una posible ejecución._

**_“Bill estás jugando con fuego y no del tuyo”_ **

_Pero fui castigado injustamente, cuando ella decidió irse por dos semanas, un día antes de su cumpleaños y el término de sus vacaciones. En ese tiempo fue cuando estuve separado de mi hermosa sobrina. Y todo porque su tío Stanley y su hermano mayor Dipper decidieron llevársela a recorrer parte de las áreas turísticas de Oregón._

**_“¿Por qué, Estrella fugaz? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Qué no ves que muero de amor”_ **

Un triángulo enfurecido caminaba por alrededor de la tienda de regalos, Wendy se encontraba leyendo una revista, mientras esperaba a que llegaran los turistas de terminar el recorrido que Soos les daba.

\- ¡Oye Bill! ¿Ya terminaste de acomodar esos globos de nieve? – Dijo Wendy mirando divertida como el demonio echaba humo. – Solitos no se acomodaran. Y te faltan las cajas de los pisapapeles.

\- Ya son más de las dos de la tarde. – Viendo el reloj caminar las manecillas de forma lenta haciendo “tic-tac” en cada segundo. - ¡¿Dónde están?!

\- Supongo que se detuvieron a comer en el camino. – Sacando una goma de mascar. – Descuida están bien, no tendremos al señor Pines gritándonos.

\- Fez dijo que llegarían a las 12 y ya son más de dos horas. – Se acercó a la caja para tomar las esferas de nieve y levitarlas colocándolas en el estante.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas? – Dijo ella. – Están bien, Mabel debe estar muy contenta ya que hace rato que no salía con Dipper. Aparte no lo pensó ni un segundo cuando volvió del lago contigo; agarro su mochila en cuanto su hermano le dijo “vámonos de viaje”. – Soltó una carcajada. – Te soltó la mano inmediatamente y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Musito Bill colocando una expresión melancólica. - ¿Por qué lo hizo? Que no era feliz conmigo.

\- Bill, por cierto sé que nos burlamos mucho de ti. Pero no crees que es tiempo de que salgas con alguien, ya sabes… salir de jale, sacar el ganso a pasear, buscar una chica especial. – Hablo la pelirroja. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta de Tambry? Podrías conocer algunas lindas chicas con las cual puedas ligar o tener una noche diversión. Tal vez encuentres a tú alma gemela. – Dijo ella. - ¿Qué dices?

\- No me interesa. – Dijo molesto. – ¡Y ya basta!, Pino y tú son molestos.

\- ¡Oh vamos Bill! – Dijo la pelirroja golpeando el mostrador. – Sal alguna vez, llevo trabajando desde que tenía catorce años, y no te he visto tener una sola maldita cita con una mujer, sin que fuera por negocios. – Menciono. – Hasta pienso que le tiras al otro bando.

\- Claro que me divierto. – Soltando un bufido. – En mi dimensión hago fiestas enormes, muchas criaturas van y ligo demasiados súcubos de belleza infernal, incluso me acuesto con ellas. – Tomo otro globo de nieve. – Solo que mis intereses han cambiado. – Recordando la mañana que tuvo con la joven adolescente arropada junto con él en las sabanas de la cama, había sido cuidadoso en su primera vez y ella se había acostumbrado a él. La amaba tanto y siempre estaba deseoso de su cariño, pero la chica no le permitió obtener más después de ese día. A partir de ese momento solo habían sido afectos menores, ninguno que provocara más ese aumento de deseo. Solo pequeñas probadas y calmar su saciedad de lujuria.

\- Bien la oferta sigue en pie hasta el sábado.

\- Dije que es un no.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo la pelirroja. – Amargado.

En ese momento llego Soos con la tanda de clientes mientras los despedía y les recordaba comprar recuerdos en la tienda de regalos. Wendy y Bill habían regresado a sus puestos.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Mientras tanto una castaña se encontraba con su hermano mayor en la llantera, esperaban a que su tío abuelo terminara de negociar con el mecánico de la llantera.

\- Le doy tres billetes para que me parcheé la llanta. – Dijo Stan. – Y me estoy arriesgando.

\- Señor la llanta de su auto esta agujerada por los dos lados, tiene una ardilla que muerde el rin por venganza de haberla arrollado, esta parchada más de dos veces y tiene un tornillo clavado. – Dijo. – Y todavía viene y me exige que la parcheé.

\- Bien será… cuatro billetes es mi última oferta. – Cruzándose de brazos.

\- No – Rascándose la nuca. – Necesitara una nueva llanta, tengo algunas en 30 dólares. Son muy buenas y duraderas.

\- ¡Oh por todos los cielos! – Dijo enojado. – Solo parcheé la llanta o acampare aquí.

\- Señor cerramos hasta las seis de la tarde.

\- Bien, perfecto porque yo puedo durar todo el día. – Dijo. – Y no me moveré de aquí.

Dipper regreso de la tienda trayéndole a su hermana agua y una paleta helada.

\- ¿De qué me perdí?

\- El tío Stan no logra estafar al sujeto. – Sonriendo la castaña, para después desenvolver la paleta y comérsela. – Pero pronto lo hará, mi tío casi nunca pierde.

\- Por cierto Mabel, ¿te divertiste mucho con el tío Bill? – Pregunto su hermano. – A veces su dimensión es rara y sus amigos… son más raros y terroríficos.

\- Él… me cuido. – Diciendo de forma nerviosa. – Fue muy amable y les dijo a esos monstruos que no me comieran. Aparte me invito a recorrer su castillo, ¿Sabías que tenía una biblioteca enorme con casi un montón de libros del multiverso?

\- No – Dijo impresionado. – Ese maldito debe mostrármelo, de seguro tiene información para mi proyecto de tesis.

\- Jeje haber sí Bill te deja. – Comiendo su paleta.

\- ¿Bill? – Viendo a su hermana. – Le estás hablando mucho por su nombre.

\- Bueno es porque decirle tío siempre… jeje es muy largo. – Sonando nerviosa de haberle dado muchas pistas a su hermano mayor.

\- De acuerdo. – Dando un mordisco a su helado. – Pero enserio Mabel pasas mucho tiempo con él.

\- Sí. – Dijo ella. – Me gusta salir con él.

\- Pero sabes me sorprendí cuando te invite a este viaje. – Comento el castaño. - Es que te vi que soltaste su mano cuando regresaron del lago. Y eso es muy raro, ya que por lo general lo jalas cuando le pides que te acompañe a arreglar tú maleta o vayas a salir alguna parte.

\- No… quería molestarlo. – Menciono ella con el rostro ruborizado. – Aparte quería mucho salir con ustedes.

\- ¿Te gusto el viaje? – Sonriendo.

\- Sí, me gustó mucho. – Comento ella viendo la hora en el reloj de su celular y a su tío que empezaba a discutir con él de la llantera. – ¿Tardara mucho?

\- Mabel, sé que te gusta estar con el tío Bill. – Dijo su hermano. – Pero ya estas creciendo, incluso ya eres grande y muy pronto cumplirás diecisiete. – Sonando preocupado de que su hermana tuviera que separarse algún día de su tío. – Pronto todo cambiara, ya no querrás ir a esos conciertos de tus grupos favoritos con él, querrás estar más con tus amigas Candy y Grenda, te llegara el interés por los chicos y posiblemente entres en la rebeldía, en la que no vas a querer que él te trate más como su consentida. – Soltando un suspiro. – Mabel necesito que ya no molestes al tío Bill las siguientes vacaciones que vengan.

\- ¿Por qué? – Mirando confundida a su hermano. – Enserio la pasamos bien Dipper, yo en verdad me gusta pasar mis vacaciones con el tío Bill.

\- ¿Qué hay de los chicos de tu escuela? – Comento Dipper. – Lee y Nate no son nada tontos y quieren pedirte una cita, o que me dices de Gabe el bibliotecario del pueblo. – Viendo a su hermana colocar una expresión de tristeza. – No digo que salgas con ellos, pero tampoco es bueno que pases mucho tiempo con el tío Bill.

\- Entiendo… - Dijo ella con los ojos acuosos.

\- Vamos Mabel no te pongas así. – Dijo Dipper. - Resulta que el tío Bill está en el tiempo que debe salir de la zona de soltería. – Tratando de explicarle a su hermanita. – Ya sabes buscar una pareja, salir y divertirse, que tenga su propia familia aparte de esta. Pero no puede hacerlo estando tú cerca de él. Casi eres como su prioridad, alguien que debe proteger. – Comento. – Sé que los demonios como él… están enfocados en cuidar y la verdad… estando tú aquí haces que él se preocupe demasiado.

\- Pero… Yo no quiero separarme de él. – Mirando con tristeza su helado. – Quiero estar con él.

\- Lo se Mabel. – Abrazando a su hermana. – Es solo que nuestro tío, necesita conocer a alguien. Y no ha querido apartarte porque de seguro piensa que… te pondrás triste. – Dijo – Pero ya es tiempo que le des su espacio.

\- Pero me tiene a mí. – Dijo ella. – ¿Por qué no puedo estar con él?

\- Mabel el tío Bill te quiere demasiado, al igual que Stan y Ford. – Menciono. – Pero el necesita satisfacer sus deseos, todo vida de adulto llega a manifestar sus sueños y metas de tener una relación; ya sabes casarse, tener hijos y entre otras cosas. – Dijo. – Incluso yo teniendo 21 años, siendo tu hermano tengo ganas de proponerle matrimonio a mi novia y casarme. Aunque es un paso muy importante en la vida. – Rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. – Cielos es un plan muy grande ahora que lo pienso bien.

\- Entonces mi tío… quiere casarse y tener hijos. – Dijo ella, antes de verse su cuerpo y comenzar a – Soy muy joven para eso…

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – Dijo su hermano. – ¿Algo que decir Mabel? – Frunciendo el ceño en forma de confusión. – Bill no te está haciendo algo malo contigo ¿cierto?

\- Es porque… ya no lo veré más si me separo de él. – Dijo entre lágrimas. – Lo quiero mucho hermanito. No quiero que se vaya.

\- No se ira. – Dijo Dipper nervioso por el repentino lloriqueo de su hermana. – Hey, Mabel no llores. Nuestro tío no se está yendo ni se está muriendo. – Consolando a su hermanita. – Sé que es difícil, ya fue suficiente de búrlanos de su soltería. Pero no crees que necesite buscar una pareja. No queremos que termine como Stan o Ford, aunque dudo que suceda eso. – Recordando que era un demonio de los sueños y dudaba si envejecía o no. – ¿No quieres que sea feliz?

\- Si quiero que lo sea. – Limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Mabel, él no dejara de quererte. Siempre serás su sobrina favorita.

\- Siempre lo seré. – Dijo ella con tristeza.

En ese momento vieron a Stan volver con una sonrisa grande y con un pino aromatizante.

\- Chicos conseguí que me dieran una llanta nueva y un pino aromatizante. – Dijo Stan.

\- Vaya tío Stan, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

\- ¡Meh! Solo firme unos papeles que decían que no me acercara al establecimiento. – Dijo. – Pero descuida solo a mí nadie me restringe la entrada.

\- Oh vaya. – Dijo Dipper. – Bueno, algo es algo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Calabaza? ¿Por qué lloras? Algo te hizo tu hermano. – Fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Nada me hizo tío Stan. – Dijo la pequeña.

\- Solo le comente que ya no estuviera tan apegada a Bill. – Dijo Dipper. – O él jamás tendría una cita o la oportunidad de salir.

\- El Dorito tener una cita. – Soltó una carcajada. – Eso me gustaría ver. – Soltando una lagrimita de la risa. – Hasta pagaría por ver eso.

\- Tío Stan. – Llamo la castaña. – Y si… yo me caso con él.

\- Oh pequeña, no puedes hacer eso. – Dijo Stan. – Estas muy pequeñita para eso, bueno digamos que estas en la edad de la escuela y eso, aparte solo tienes dieciséis años, ¿Cierto Dipper?

\- Cierto.

\- Aparte…. Bill es parte ya de la familia ¿No sería extraño? – Volteando a ver a Dipper. – Tú aun eres muy joven para enamorarte de un ser como él. – Aclaro. – Es un amor pasajero, como los dulces que comes.

\- Pero… lo quiero mucho. – Dijo ella.

\- Mabel solo es pasajero. – Dijo Dipper un tanto incomodo de que ella insistirá. – Te acuerdas que estuve… enamorado de Wendy, y que decía que me gustaba tanto y hasta planeaba casarme con ella.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué crees que sucedió? – Mostrando una sonrisa.

\- No sé.

\- Resulta que cuando salí de vacaciones de verano, conocí a mi verdadero amor a Pacifica. Wendy solo fue quien digamos, mi amor fugaz o un simplemente enamoramiento de la adolescencia. – Dijo. – Tal como te sucede a ti.

\- ¿A mí? – Señalándose.

\- Quieres a mi tío y piensas que estas enamorada. – Viéndola sonrojarse como un tomate.- Pero solo es pasajero. No es tu verdadero amor, y eso te falta descubrirlo, porque aún no lo encuentras.

\- Solo es un amor fugaz. – Haciendo un gesto afligido. – Supongo que lo es.

\- Mabel, cariño. – Hincándose frente a ella. – No está mal que lo quieras. – Menciono Stan. – Él te quiere y serás su sobrina.

\- Bien, es hora de irnos. – Dijo Dipper. – Tengo llamadas perdidas del tío Ford preguntando por nuestro paradero.

\- Mi hermano exagera. – Dijo Stan. – Dile que estamos perfectamente bien.

\- Mabel – Le llamo. – Regresando haces otra maleta. - Revolviendo su cabeza con ternura. – Recuerda que mañana ya regresas a California.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Pregunto Dipper.

\- No, yo puedo sola.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

En cuanto regresaron a la cabaña del misterio, fueron recibidos por un Ford preocupado y un demonio muy enojado.

\- Stanley son las cinco de la tarde. – Comento Ford. - ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? ¿de tan solo pensar que podría haberte detenido la policía? O ¿Qué les pasara algo en el camino?

\- Pasamos a comer a la cafetería de Linda Susan. – Menciono Stan. – Y también la llanta se ponchó, pero hey ya tenemos una llanta nueva y una orden de restricción

\- El tío Stan negocio muy bien. – Dijo la castaña. – Y trajimos recuerdos del viaje. – Sacando una bolsa de todo lo que habían robado de las atracciones turísticas.

\- Aunque esas personas no estarán muy contentas.

Bill se encontraba muy molesto, no solo porque habían tardado, sino porque le habían quitado su preciado tiempo con su sobrina.

\- Tío Bill. – Le llamo la chica. – Te traje una piedra. – Mostrando una piedra amarilla como el ámbar de sus ojos. – Es para ti. – Sacando otra de color rosada. – Y esta es mía, pero si quieres puedes tenerla a ambas.

El demonio se inclinó lo suficiente y la abrazo con fuerza, odiaba sentirse débil y más por una humana. Pero amaba a esa chica.

 _\- No vuelvas a alejarte._ – Susurro el rubio cerca de ella.

\- ¿Tío Bill? – Separándose de él. – Perdón por preocuparte. – Diciendo con tristeza más al recordar la conversación de su hermano junto a su tío Stan, se estaban metiendo en un lío grande. – Me tengo que ir a preparar mi maleta. – Dándole las piedras, mientras ponía fuerza para zafarse de su abrazo.- Tío Bill…

\- ¡Hey Bill! – Le llamo Stan. – Deja que vaya a preparar sus cosas o mañana no podrá disfrutar su cumpleaños.

\- Vamos Bill, deja de ser sobreprotector. – Dijo Ford. – Solo ira arreglar sus cosas, ella esta bien.

La chica logro escapar de sus brazos mientras corría a su cuarto, en cambio el demonio sentía mucho dolor en su pecho. Ella actuaba muy extraño, como si no quisiera estar con él.

Esa tarde el demonio había salido a dar una caminata y despejar su mente, en su camino se encontró a Dipper a Pacifica conversar sentados en un viejo roble. Se ocultó cuando los escucho hablar acerca de Mabel.

\- Hoy hable con mi hermana. – Menciono el castaño. – Y creo que no lo tomo bien.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Pregunto la rubia.

\- Sobre Bill. – Dijo Dipper. – Nuestro tío falso. – Soltando un suspiro. – Le dije que se alejara de él, que lo estaba opacando de su tiempo.

\- Dipper, le dijiste que se alejara ¿Por qué? – Frunciendo el ceño. – Sabes que a ella le gusta estar con él. Es como su mejor amigo o eso creo.

\- Pacifica, tengo la ligera sospecha de que mi hermana se está enamorando de él. – Dijo. – Te acuerdas cuando tenía un enamoramiento con cada turista o chico que veía, y que al día siguiente planeaba conquistarlo y era rechazada. – Soltando otro suspiro. – Temo que haga lo mismo con el tío Bill. Y que a él no le dé más opción que rechazarla y lastimar su corazón.

\- ¿Crees que Bill no quiera a Mabel? – Pregunto.

\- Aun si lo estuviera, no es correcto que estén juntos. – Menciono. – Bill es un demonio y Mabel una humana, su relación no quedaría, aparte son familia… eso es extraño o no.

\- ¿Son familia? – Arqueando una ceja. – Enserio Dipper.

\- Bueno no hay lazos sanguíneos... pero es parte de la familia Pines. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Y no quiero que ande con mi hermana.

\- Bien hermano sobreprotector. – Dijo Pacifica. – Pero yo que tu no metiera narices en la relación de Mabel y su tío falso. – Comento. – A lo mejor solo quiere estar con él.

\- De todos modos le dije que le diera su espacio. – Dijo. – Que solo es un enamoramiento fugaz de adolescente.

\- Como tú digas Dopper. – Dando un beso en su mejilla. – Yo pienso que eres muy sobreprotector. Pero deberías reconsiderar en los sentimientos de tu hermanita.

\- Paz, ¿tú también piensas que está bien que anden juntos?

\- Sí. – Admitió. – Se ven lindos como parejas, pero no es por decir que acabas de arruinarle los sentimientos a tú hermanita.

\- Ahora estoy un poco culpable.

\- Descuida Dipper, ella sabrá que decisión seguir… ya no es una niña pequeña.

Mientras tanto un demonio se fue furioso del lugar, iba hablar seriamente con la castaña. Veía el brazalete que portaba, aquel regalo de cumpleaños adelantado lo que era una muestra de su relación. No dejaría las cosas así, tenía que decirle lo mucho que le importaba.

Pero en cuanto llego a la cabaña y subió al desván se sorprendió de ver a Fez salir con cuidado de su habitación.

\- Mabel ¿Está ahí? – Dijo Bill pregunto por ella a Stan. – Necesito hablar con ella. Es importante.

\- Bill shh… no la despiertes idiota. – Dijo Stan en voz baja. – Esta dormida llego muy cansada del viaje. Aparte no creo que esté dispuesta, ha estado un poco emocional y preferiría que durmiera. Mañana tendrá un largo viaje de regreso.

Lo aparto de la puerta y abrió un poco viéndola dormir en su cuarto, un rubor en sus mejillas apareció al verla con un mameluco de pijama de conejito.

\- ¿De dónde saco eso? – Con el ojo abierto. - ¿Y dónde está la cámara? Se supone que ya no se pone ese tipo de pijamas. – Soltando una risa. – Ella me rechazo la última de oso en su cumpleaños número 14.

\- Bill, baja la voz. – Le regaño Stan. – Se lo compre cuando pasamos a una de esas tiendas de pijama que había en el supermercado. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Le gustó tanto y pues… ni modo de actuar como un egoísta, me dijo Dipper que podía ser su regalo de cumpleaños, así que se lo compre. – Viendo a su sobrina. – Se lo puso porque hace rato se metió a bañar y prendió el aire acondicionado. Por lógica le dio frío y que mejor momento que usar esa pijama. – Comento Stan. – Aunque planeaba usarla en diciembre, ya sabes para evitar arreglarnos. – Dijo el mayor.

\- Eso es injusto. – Dijo el rubio de brazos cruzados. – Se va dormir cuando quiero hablar co ella.

\- No la molestes. – Cerrando la puerta. – Vamos déjala en paz. – Empujando a Bill por las escaleras. – Tuvo un día muy cansado y lo que menos quiere es que tú la molestes, así que andando abajo.

\- Eres cruel Fez

\- Solo la cuido.

\- Necesita cenar y si la despierto para eso. – Dijo Bill.

\- Déjala dormir.

\- Al menos déjame darle el beso de buenas noches. – Comento.

\- No – Dijo. – Que tal si la contaminas con tus babas, no, no te acercaras a ella. Por un momento dale privacidad. – Suspirando Stan. – Enserio Bill, ella esta inestable y no desea verte. No quería decirlo pero ella no desea hablar contigo, respeta sus sentimientos.

Con esto último término de empujarlo lejos de la habitación de su sobrina. Aunque el demonio no se rendiría tan fácilmente, luego buscaría la oportunidad de verla.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir. La castaña se levantó de su cama aun borracha de sueño, se había quedado dormida la parte de la tarde con el aire acondicionado prendido. Con su mameluco de conejito que le quedaba un poco holgado se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y despejar su sueño.

\- Fue una buena compra. – Viendo emocionada su pijama. – Debería proponerle a Grenda y a Candy una fiesta de pijamas la próxima vez que venga.

Recordó la plática de esa tarde y sobre volver a Gravity Falls, unas pequeñas lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro. Tomo la decisión que era y decidió que lo mejor sería… no volver. Limpiándose las lágrimas y dándose ánimos se miró al espejo.

\- No estas enamorada de Bill. – Se dijo ella. – Es solo fugaz. – Viendo su reflejo. – Mañana le dirás adiós y solo le desearas suerte en su vida amorosa. No lo volverás a ver más.

Salió de su cuarto y bajo con cuidado las escaleras del desván. Se escabullo por la cocina para sacar del refrigerador la leche y servirse un poco, se acercó a unas galletas y tomo algunos. Se sentó a comer en la mesa, degustando de su merienda nocturna.

\- Las penas se arreglan con galletas y leche. – Bebiendo del vaso.

Terminando su leche, observo que ya no tenía galletas. Se acercó a tomar otras pocas, pero de repente escucho un ruido. La alerto y cerró la tapa del frasco de galletas. Iba regresar a su cuarto lo más rápido posible, pero su plan fallo cuando se prendieron las luces.

\- Te atrape conejita traviesa. – Dijo un rubio caminando con una copa de vino, y en su mano un libro grueso y viejo. – Estrella fugaz, ¿Qué son estas horas de comer? Déjaselo para los gnomos y los gremlins.

\- Tenía hambre. – Dijo ella cambiando su expresión de tristeza por una media sonrisa. - ¿Leyendo tan tarde?

\- ¿Comiendo tan tarde y con mameluco de conejito? – Pregunto el demonio con una sorna sonrisa de complicidad. – Ambos estamos haciendo las cosas mal. Aunque lo mío se justifica por que un buen libro, ayuda a relajar unas penas.

\- También las galletas de chispas de chocolate relajan bien. – Dijo Mabel devolviéndole su ataque.

\- No si son malos para la noche. – Menciono.

\- No son malos.

\- No dulces pequeña. – Extendiendo su mano. – Conoces las reglas, te vuelven adicta a la azúcar y es difícil hacer que te duermas, quieres tener un buen viaje no comas dulces.

\- Yo tengo dieciséis años. – Cruzando los brazos. – No siete o seis años, tío Bill. – Espeto la palabra que más odiaba el demonio.

\- No me digas tío. – Inclinándose a su rostro, quedando a centímetros de ella. – Mabel, desde que llegaste no has dejado de decirme tío. Y eso no me gusta. – Dijo. – También… no me gusto como escapaste de mis brazos y te fuiste. Siempre me llevas para arreglar la maleta. – Viendo su vestimenta. – ¿Y ese traje es inusual que lo uses?

\- El tío Stan me lo regalo y quise usarlo porque tenía frío. – Abrazándose a sí misma. – Bueno si ya no tienes más que decir, tío Bill. Ya me tengo que ir a dormir. – Alejándose un poco para ver que el rubio se acercaba más a ella.

\- No me evadas esta conversación. – Dijo en un tono profundo y serio. – ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? Tienes algo que decirme o ¿alguien te dijo algo? –Mostrando una mirada amenazante. – No me ocultarías nada, Mabel. – Soltando una risa cantarina. – Bien, de todos modos dame los dulces y dejaremos por la paz esta conversación, lo discutiremos en la mañana, es mal momento para hablarlo.

\- Bill – Viendo lo cerca que estaba, sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de un rosado. Sus manos apretaban las galletas con fuerza.

\- Dámelas. – Menciono. – Solo entrégame las galletas haz comido muchas.

La castaña no lo pensó ni un momento, pego sus labios juntándolos con los de él, en un casto beso llegándose a separar. El rubio se quedó quieto, pues la pequeña adolescente lo sorprendió con ese contacto dulce e inesperado. Un beso fue suficiente para volverlo loco.

En cambio Mabel soltó una risa de triunfo y escapo corriendo diciéndole “Buenas noches”, pensando que eso lo dejaría embobado, llegando a subir las escaleras con agilidad y rapidez.

Bill salió de su trance y dejo su copa de vino en la mesa, se preparó para ir corriendo y alcanzarla. Él era muy rápido no necesitaba de correr mucho, la rapidez de un demonio no se compara a la de un humano. No tardo tiempo en alcanzarla, sujetándola de la cintura y alzándola cerca de su rostro.

\- Te atrape. – Provocándole cosquillas en los costados. – Eres una tramposa, como te atreves a usar esos sucios trucos en mí.

La chica soltó las migas de las galletas que sobraban mientras se reía. – Bill, basta jajaja – Dejando boronas en el piso. Se divertía en el pequeño juego improvisado que crearon, olvidando un momento el ambiente tenso de hace rato, cuando estaban en la cocina. – Entendí, no lo volveré hacer jaja.

\- Atrape a una linda conejita. – Cargándola entre sus brazos. – Y ahora me la comeré para que se le quite.

\- No – Haciendo largo la “o” mientras reía. – Bill no me comas, no eres un lobo. – Sonriendo.

\- Ni un poquito. – Menciono.

\- Mmm… no. – Diciendo en tono divertido.

\- Vaya conejita tan mala, entonces moriré de hambre. – Menciono en un tono seductor.

\- Si me comes, entonces te sentirás solo. – Dijo ella bajando su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Me sentiré solo? – Sintiendo las manos delgadas de la adolescente se posaban en su rostro.

\- Sí. – Acariciando su rostro. – Y yo no quiero que estés solo, Bill. – Viendo el semblante de su demonio antes de ver su orbe ambarino tornarse tan dorado. – Bill… - Iba hablar pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Sabes cómo besan los conejos? – Pregunto.

\- ¿Qué? – Se extrañó por la pregunta que le hizo.

\- ¿Si sabes cómo besan los conejos? – Volvió a preguntar sujetándola suavemente de la cintura.

\- Según yo… hacen así. – Haciendo con su mano un conejito y picando la mejilla del rubio. – Hacen “chuu”. – Imitando un sonido de un beso.

\- Exacto – Dijo Bill riendo un poco antes de ver a Mabel con el ojo ruborizado. – Mi conejita ¿no quiere darme uno?

\- Sí… - Dijo ella entendiendo su indirecta. – Pero me da pena darlo.

\- Entonces deja dártelo yo a ti. – susurro.

Mabel aprovecho para acomodarse y envolver sus piernas en su torso quedando más cerca de su rostro, con sus brazos los llevo atrás de su cuello y se envolvió. Sus alientos chocaba entre sí, él se inclinó besando sus labios para seguir probando el dulce y adictivo sabor de su boca.

La chica apenas correspondió a su beso moviéndolos suavemente y siguiendo el ritmo de forma lenta. Cálido muy cálido fue el contacto. Entre besos cortos y largos abrían paso a sus sentimientos más oscuros. Algo que el demonio había tenido cuidado estas semanas. No sabía si podía controlarlo por más tiempo.

El rubio la fue bajando un poco llegándose a inclinar, rozando su trasero contra su pelvis, el cual ella se quejó por el simple acto.

\- Bill me caeré. – aferrándose a su cuello. – No hagas eso.

\- Descuida, te estoy sujetando. – Colocando otro beso en sus labios. – No te asustes, solo cede al placer preciosa.

\- No me gusta… - Dijo ella de tono temeroso. – Bill, no quiero… no.

\- ¿No te sientes segura en esta posición? – Viendo el gesto que ponía la adolescente y como movía su cabeza en señal de rechazo. – Bien, admito que es incómodo y te fuerzo a estar en esa posición. – Dijo, la bajo de sus brazos colocándola en el piso. – Perdón linda.

Se dirigió a sentarse en el banquillo de la ventana, soltó un suspiro de frustración. Ya que casi le exigía sexo a su protegida sin ver primero que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

\- Mabel perdón. – Dijo. – No volveré a forzarte de esa manera.

\- No, solo que recuerda que temo un poco caer. – Dijo ella.

Mabel seguía jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa con el rostro ladeado, amaba a su tío falso, pero le asustaba la altura en que estaban en esa posición, pensaba que se caería.

Lanzo una mirada viendo al rubio recargarse en la pared, mientras cerraba su ojo y se llevaba una mano a masajear su sien.

\- Tío Bill – Camino hasta él colocándose a un lado suyo. – Me quieres mucho.

\- Sí, si te quiero. – Dijo Bill. – Pero porque el afán de seguirme llamando tío, Mabel. Si lo dejamos claro que no lo soy.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo ella.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

\- Es un juego tío Bill. – Sonriendo la joven al ver al demonio y lo atractivo que se veía ante la luz de la ventana que se colaba en el desván. Sí iba ser la última vez que lo vería, quería disfrutar tan siquiera una última noche con él. – Soy muy bonita para ti. – Era mala para iniciar un juego sexual, pero incitándolo un poco le haría entender lo que quería.

\- Eres hermosa. – Dijo en un suspiro. – Siempre lo has sido.

\- Bill… - Se acercó a él tocando el muslo de su pierna. - Te quiero. – Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sabía muy bien que él rubio se había estado absteniendo de tocarla, más íntimamente. Por lo que quiso poner en práctica una idea, que tal vez despertara su animó de seguir con su juego. – Oye tío Bill, te acuerdas que siempre me cargabas adonde quería. – Sonando coqueta. – No te gustaría hacerlo… ¿me llevas de caballito?

\- Estrella fugaz, te he dicho que dejes de llamarme tío. – Viendo a la castaña. - Y… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Arqueando una ceja. – Hace tiempo que no me pides eso. – No entendía porque su protegida le pedía llevarla por su espalda.

\- Es porque eres un caballo veloz. – Dijo ella riendo suavemente. – Y tengo ganas de que me lleves de caballito. – Sonriendo inocentemente mientras pasaba sus dedos por su muslo haciendo un camino cercano a su entrepierna. – Quiero estar sentada aquí. – Sonriendo. – ¿No quieres llevarme?

Bill entendió la indirecta de la chica al verla con ese maldito mameluco de conejito.

\- Ven, linda. – Invitándola a sentarse en su regazo. Al entender lo que dijo ella.

La pequeña se acercó y se subió a sus piernas, el cual el rubio la acomodo a los lados de su cintura. Pero en este caso la volteó hacia el lado contrario, haciendo que ella le diera la espalda.

\- Tío Bill, ¿Qué haces? – Dijo ella extrañada por el repentino movimiento.

\- Te gustaría montar un caballito. – Sonando ronco en su voz, con el simple hecho de tenerla bajo su regazo con ese mameluco de conejo lo estaba excitando nuevamente. Esa adolescente despertaba sus deseos más perversos y oscuros, y sabía que este juego no era para nada inocente entre ellos.

\- Pero estamos al revés – Sosteniéndose de sus muslos. – No puedo verte.

\- Descuida cariño, este caballito te gustara tanto. – Abrazando su cintura por detrás y retirando el gorrito de conejo dejando ver su cabello levemente ondulado y achocolatado cayendo enfrente de su pecho.

\- Mm… Tío Bill, siento algo golpearme. – Frotando con su entrepierna y moviendo un poco sus caderas. – Bill… acaso estas… - Mordiendo su labio.

\- Tranquila preciosa. – Sonriendo malicioso. – Porque no montas un poco.

La castaña se sujetó de sus muslos llegando a balancear sus caderas de arriba abajo, dando pequeños brincos de forma enérgica sobre el punto de su regazo. Frotando animadamente ante el bulto endurecido en los pantalones de chándal del rubio, jadeando entre cortado con un suspiro largo. No era necesario hacer tanto movimiento cuando sentía el miembro de Bill endurecido en sus pantalones, con solo restregarse era suficiente para mantenerse en el placer del momento.

Bill llevo sus manos al cierre de su mameluco, bajándolo un poco hasta su níveo torso y adentrando sus manos a tocar sus pechos revestidos con tan solo una brasier de tirantes rosa con estampado de corazones. Apretando y masajeándolos por encima de la tela, sintiendo sus pezones elevarse como dos botones endurecidos bajo sus dedos.

\- Mm… ahh… - Mabel soltó un pequeño gemido, cuando sintió los dedos del rubio tocarla. – Tus dedos me acarician.

\- Estrellita ¿te gusta que te toque? – Colocando besos atrás de su nuca, escuchándola respirar rápido y de forma pausada. Su piel se sentía muy fresca y con el aroma a su shampo de flores, tan adictiva y deliciosa. – Estas muy suavecita mi conejita.

\- Bill… - Apretando la tela de sus pantalones. – Estas muy duro. – Tocando el bulto de sus pantalones. - ¿Es correcto que el caballito este duro?

\- ¿Tú crees? – Jadeando ronco y dando un golpe en su intimidad. – Mabel… - Bajando más el cierre del mameluco, acaricio su torso y parte de su base en sus pechos. – Estas muy suavecita mi conejita.

\- Bill… ahh, ahh… - Gemidos cortos y largos se escuchaban.

\- Sujétate fuerte linda. – Dijo con voz profunda, cerca de su oído pasando una lamida a la colcha de su oreja. Haciéndola estremecer del placer.

Recorrió con su mano la cintura delgada de reloj en la adolescente, descendiendo de su vientre y recorriendo por su espalda baja, hasta bajar por encima de su trasero, apegándola más a sus caderas. Mabel se detuvo un momento cuando sintió la presión contra su entrepierna y los movimientos del rubio ir de forma rápida sobre su monte de pubis, moliendo sobre su entrada provocando que su piel se erizada de forma deliciosa.

\- T-Tío… - Dijo en medio de un gemido tratando de alejarse, pero el agarre del sujeto la mantenía en su lugar dando empujones en su intimidad. – Quiero bajarme… siento… s-siento que llegare. - Soltando un pequeño jadeo de sus labios rosados. – No quiero ensuciarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? Si este caballito va empezando a dar su vuelta. – Sonriendo, llevo su mano acariciando su trasero y apretándolo de forma amorosa. Gemía roncamente entre su cuello, colocando besos calientes que dejaban marcas rojizas en la curvatura de su cuello. – Mañana usaras suéter. – Menciono ante las caricias húmedas que le daba a su protegida. - Tenerla entre sus brazos le hacía perder el control. – Mabel… sujétate, va galopear tan fuerte. – Aumentando la fricción de sus cuerpos. Sujeto su cadera guiándola a dar fuertes sentones y restregar su virilidad en la zona sensible de su pubis. 

\- Bill… Bill... – Dijo ella de forma inocente, llevando sus manos aferrándose a sus brazos. – Siento muchas cosquillas… por favor… no quiero mojarlo.

\- ¿Cosquillas? – Soltando una risa. – Eso amerita ir rápido en la cabalgata. – Bajo la mitad de sus pantalones quedando con la prenda de los bóxer, comenzando a frotar con insistencia sobre su sexo.

\- ¿Qué?... ¡Ahh! – Soltó un gemido alto, sintiendo su bulto presionar contra sus labios y aumentar el golpeteo. – No… tío Bill… quiero bajarme. – Gimió avergonzada con las mejillas rojas. – Sí no lo hago… volverá a suceder, y no quiero ensuciar enserio esta pijama.

\- Estrella fugaz. – Susurro contra su oído moliendo su erección contra su entrepierna, creando una fricción pulsante entre ellos. – Calmada… este viaje casi termina. – Colocando besos en su rostro.

-¡Ahh! – Grito la chica apretando sus manos en sus brazos y arañando su piel. – T-Tíoo… espera… - Suplico la pequeña sintiendo una palpitación en su sexo. – No quiero ensuciar la ropa.

El demonio aumento su empuje al punto de escuchar gritar más fuerte la adolescente, tanto que podía escucharse abajo. Cubrió con su mano sus gritos altos evitando que se escucharan en el piso de abajo. Sintiendo la humedad entre sus ropas y como llegaban a su orgasmo.

La castaña comenzó a sollozar entre lágrimas al verse visto en terrible situación vergonzosa, sus mejillas rojas y calientes, unas gotas caían por su frente sudorosa y la mano del demonio la había liberado, sus labios aun trataban de recuperar el aliento de su intensa actividad.

  * Perdón… - Dijo ella tallando sus ojos. – No te enojes conmigo, creo que arruine nuestra ropa.
  * Estrella fugaz. – Susurro de forma dulce, había disfrutado el coger en seco pero aun quería tenerla y sentir su piel con la suya. – Fue sumamente excitante, no me enojaría por eso, mi linda novia.
  * Pero otra vez me vine. – Sonando triste. – Lo siento.
  * Tranquila pequeña. – Dijo en tono amoroso. – Recuerdas que te dije que es un orgasmo, algo que disfrutamos los dos. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla.
  * Sí. – Pero aún se sentía culpable. - Tío Bill, prometo comprarte un pantalón de pijama nuevo. – Dijo la pequeña. – Cuando regrese de California, lo enviare por paquetería.
  * No mocosa, eso no importa. – Levantándose junto con ella para guiarla a su habitación. – Vamos a limpiarte y cambiarte de ropa.



La llevo a su habitación sacando de su cómoda un pijama de color amarillo, la dejo parada sobre su cama y se dirigió a quitarle el mameluco de conejito, revelando su ropa interior. Noto que en sus bragas estaban húmedas, pasando un dedo por sus pliegues cubiertos.

\- Muy mojada. – Mirándola de forma divertida. – Enserio te gusto.

\- Es que… se sintió bien. – Dijo con vergüenza en su rostro. – Cielos, quería enserio hacer esto… pero no que ensuciaras mi pijama.

\- Vamos a quitártelas. – Sonriendo tomando el dobladillo de su braga.

\- Pero… - Lo detuvo.

\- Vamos, te has bañado junto conmigo. – Colocando un gesto de extrañez. – Y he tomado tu primera vez, incluso hemos tenido más sexo seco. No hay nada que avergonzarte.

\- Lo que sucede… es que estoy goteando. – Dijo ella completamente roja. – Aparte yo… - Viendo con deseo al rubio. - ¡Ah! – Se sorprendió al sentir sus manos atraerla hacia él y bajar sus bragas, revelando un flujo transparente caer de sus pliegues en forma de hilo hasta tocar el suelo de madera. – Bill…

\- Vamos a limpiarte. – Acercándose a su montecito de venus, beso su piel y lamio un poco antes de pasar su lengua por toda su hendidura, hasta tocar su sensible perla rosada. Dando lamidas lentas alrededor de sus pliegues humedecidos.

\- Tío Bill… - Colocando sus manos en su cabello. – No lo hagas, es… muy sucio. Aparte es de noche… muy noche.

\- Déjame limpiar este dulce para mí. – Dijo el rubio excitado de ver el sexo rosado de la adolescente con bastante flujo. – Mabel… sabes deliciosa, no me lo niegues.

\- Ah, ah, ah…

Entre más tiraba de sus cabellos, más lo impulsaba a continuar acelerando sus movimientos. Chupo y bebido sus jugos, haciendo sus lamidas más profundas y tocando su vagina. La adolescente sentía sus piernas flaquear. Gemidos y jadeos soltaba entre las caricias del rubio, había empezado a tener sueños húmedos en las que el demonio hacia eso, desde aquella mañana en su castillo, pero se le hacía imposible que él lo hiciera estando en la cabaña con sus tíos y su hermano alrededor. Los únicos toqueteos que habían tenido no habían sido fuertes, como ahora.

Por un momento dejo de tirar de sus cabellos y dejo que él continuara, dejándolo que lamiera su intimidad con insistencia. Sintiendo su húmeda lengua acariciar su flor, chupando y mordiendo con delicadeza su centro. Sus colmillos rozando su piel sensible y obligándola a gimotear dulcemente.

Empezó acariciar sus rubios cabellos y a gemir su nombre en voz baja para que lo escuchara. Su respiración aumentaba de forma errática y pausada, su pecho subía rápidamente a un compás que hipnotizaba e incitaba al demonio continuar con el acto.

De repente la chica sintió como sus dedos jugaban con su entrada, adentrado uno en su estrecho canal metiéndolo y sacándolo. Simulando una penetración. A un ritmo lento en el cual a ella le gustaba. Después un segundo lo movía en su interior, escuchándose un sonido de sus líquidos lubricando su alrededor, pocos minutos de placer duraron en ella.

\- B-Bill… ahh, uuh… ah, ah… - Estaba a punto de derrumbarse ante el movimiento de sus dedos, su entraba se lubricaba más y derramaba más fluido.

Se encorvo y abrazo su cabeza, entre gemidos y suspiros, casi… casi llegaba. Los dedos fueron reemplazados por la lengua del mayor y las lamidas fueron pronunciadas llegando a emitir un chillido de placer. Tres lengüetazos profundos en su cavidad y la masturbación de su dedos, fue suficiente para que se corriera y soltara un jadeo violento. Antes de cerrar sus muslos cayendo de rodillas en la cama, mientras temblaba de su cuerpo de forma violenta. Mojando las sabanas y emanando el semen cristalino de su interior.

Bill se relamió los labios viendo a la chica respirar de forma agitada, su pecho elevándose y su boca tratando de tomar todo el aire que necesitaba.

\- Eres tan dulce, estrellita. – Chupando sus dedos y degustando de su propia excitación. – Es una miel deliciosa la que emana.

\- Tío Bill… - Abriendo sus piernas y acostándose en su cama, mientras hacia un gesto que reflejaba inocencia y ternura. – Me tomas… quiero sentirte dentro de mí. – Extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. – Hazme el amor, por esta noche.

\- Claro, puedo hacerlo pero no me culpes de que no sientas las piernas mañana. – Sonriendo seductoramente mientras se subía a su cama. – Te haré el amor que no dejaras de pensar en mí en el camino. – Se acercó acomodándose entre sus piernas, pasando su mano para acariciarlas de forma sedosa, viendo su rostro con la expresión de disfrutarlo.

\- Eso es lo que quiero. – Dijo ella suavemente en su voz. – No olvidar al hombre que amo. – Temblaba ante la caricia del rubio, pero no era de miedo sino de preocupación por lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante. – Te amo Bill. – Menciono ella, sabía que tendría que alejarse de él, desaparecer de su vida.

\- Yo también te amo.

Comenzó a besarla para calmar sus nervios y evitar que estuviera tensa, a pesar de ser la segunda vez que lo hacían tenía que tener cuidado con ella. Entre besos calientes, íntimos y caricias que iban aumentando el calor del momento. Busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón un paquetito con el preservativo adentro.

No sabía si ocuparía el condón esa noche, pues no estaba en sus planes tomarla nuevamente. Pero siempre lo traía. Se separó de ella para romper la envoltura y retirarse los pantalones de tal modo que ella lo mirase en todo momento, quería asegurarse que ella viera que se colocaba el condón para evitar la inseguridad de su relación.

Sujeto su miembro erecto y erguido, se sentía caliente y con las venas resaltando por la acumulación de sangre que mantenía su excitación alzada. No negara que goteaba bastante de su liquido pree seminal después de haberla masturbado de esa forma. Tenía la atenta mirada de Mabel sobre su pene y con el rostro bastantemente rojizo como una cereza madura.

\- Disfrutas de la vista.

\- … - Mabel se ruborizo hasta las orejas tras esa frase, no sabía que decir. – Espero pacientemente para que tú puedas llevarme a tocar el paraíso, y me robes mi último aliento esta noche.

Bill se sonrojo ante lo que escucho, bastante sexy para una chica de 16 años. Le empezaba entrar el deseo de hacerla nuevamente suya, sus bajaron el elástico del látex hasta su base terminándose colocarse el condón. La noche seria suya y esto sería un momento muy íntimo entre ellos.

\- Déjame ser tu guía esta noche. – Acercándose a la chica y repartiendo besos livianos en su cuello. – Que tú y yo caeremos en esta lujuria.

Tomando su miembro lo guio hasta sus pliegues humedecidos empujando y estirando su estrecha entrada de feminidad. La pequeña soltó un quejido mudo de sorpresa abriendo sus labios rosados, pero el sonido empezó a formarse cuando exclamo el primer gemido de dolor, el cual fue acallado por los labios del rubio.

Un beso profundo en sus bocas, adentro su lengua para acariciar la suya amortiguando el grito de su protegida. Mientras se introducía dentro de su húmeda cavidad, sintiendo sus paredes aprisionar la mitad de su pene. Sus labios se movían en sincronía y se separó un momento el demonio para escucharla gimotear.

 _\- Shh… Estrella fugaz, no podemos hacer mucho ruido_. - Le susurro contra su cuello colocando besos en la parte de su clavícula. – _Podrán tener el sueño levemente pesado, pero si te escuchan armaremos una grande._

\- Bill… ahmm… ugh…. E-es muy grande. – Abrazando su torso y apretando sus uñas en su espalda. – ¿Creciste?

\- Pfft… jaja. – Soltó una risa suave. – No crecí linda, es el mismo tamaño el cual se unió contigo ese día.

\- ¿Por qué… duele? – Dijo ella raspando la piel del mayor. – Tomaste mi virginidad… ahh.

\- Lo sé preciosa. – Besando su rostro. – Pero… recuerda que aun sigues siendo estrecha, aun no terminas de acostumbraste a mí.

\- ¡Dios!… ahhh – Sintiendo un escalofrió placentero por su columna y como su vientre de retraía. – Bill…

\- Solo es un momento. – Colocando más besos y chupones en su delineado cuello de porcelana. – Solo un momento preciosa.

Empujo más terminando de penetrarla completamente, robando otro chillido. Se quedó quieto ya que la castaña había soltado un grito y respiraba pesado, mordiéndose los labios fuertemente.

\- Mabel – Le beso su frente. – No te lastimes tus labios, mi amada Estrella.

\- E-Estoy… bien, tío Bill. – Sonriendo la menor al intentar aminorar el dolor moviéndose un poco. – Puedes… mover-te. – Acariciando el rostro del rubio y tocando su parche el cual protegía su ojo demoniaco. – No te detengas… puedes seguir… - Hablo levemente agitada del placer. - Puedes hacerlo fuerte.

\- Eres muy atrevida al pedirme algo violento. – Arqueando una ceja ante su petición. Sacando un poco de su miembro y dando una estocada el cual la chica ahogo un gemido fuerte con su mano. – Joder… - Sintiendo lo blandito de los labios del sexo femenino. Comenzó a moverse embistiendo a un ritmo lento y profundo. – Fue bueno lubricarte.

\- Mmm… aah, ah, ah, ah… - Los golpes de su pelvis masculina contra su pubis eran deliciosos, más cuando los testículos del mayor golpeaban y rozaban sus genitales y partes de sus nalgas. – Dios… ¡agh! – sentía aumentar las embestidas en su interior y como escuchaba el entrar y salir de su pene. Sus manos recorrieron los pectorales del demonio, levantando un poco sus piernas y enrollándolas en la cadera del chico para atraerlo a su sexo. – Ah, ah, ah, ah… Bill…. Bill… - Las manos grandes y esbeltas del mayor acariciaban sus senos apretándolos apasionadamente y frotando sus pezones.

Bill continuaba embistiéndola a un ritmo en la cual pudiera apreciar los gemidos melifluos de la menor y ver sus senos botar con cada golpe en sus genitales. Le gustaba la vista tan atractiva y provocativa de la chica; su pelo regado sobre la almohada y su rostro aperlado por el sudor y con el color rojizo de sus mejillas por el esfuerzo de gemir y bajar el calor intenso en su cuerpo.

Sus senos botaban tanto que de momentos los atrapaba y masajeaba, comprobando lo suaves y blanditos que eran para que estuvieran con esa forma redonda y firme, con la aureola rosada y pezón alzado a la perfección. Con el brasier medio bajo. Era una tentación prohibida ante sus ojos.

Se acercó a besarla y aumentar un poco la intensidad en su cadera, cogiéndola de forma necesitada estimulando la longitud de su pene.

\- Mierda… - Maldijo por lo mucho que disfrutaba que la cabeza de su glande golpeara parte del cérvix hasta llegar a tocar el útero de la menor. Escuchando más fuertes sus gemidos. – Mabel… 

\- Bill más fuerte… Puedo soportarlo… escuche de mis amigas… que a ellos les gustan… rápido y fuerte. – Menciono sonrojada apretando las sabanas de su cama.

\- ¿Con que escuchando? – Mirándola fijamente antes de sacar su miembro y darle una fuerte embestida, escuchándola gemir agudo y alto. – ¿Quién te dijo que escucharas eso? Son conversaciones de adulto, tú no estás lista para escucharlas todavía. – Comenzó a embestirla de forma lenta y fuerte, llegando a sujetar su cintura haciendo los golpes más pronunciados en los golpeteos.

\- ¡BILL!… - Lo soltó de su torso y se acercó a tomar uno de sus peluches que estaban cerca para acallar sus gritos y gemidos.

\- Tú deberías espera. – Sus manos recorrieron sus muslos hasta llegar a la corva. Sujetando sus piernas con fuerza envolviéndolas un poco más arriba de su torso. – Debes esperar a que yo te enseñe, en su debido tiempo.

Continúo penetrándola profundamente, consiguiendo un vaivén lento y profundo en sus embestidas. Tanto que tocaba aquel punto cerca de su útero el cual provocaba un berrido fuerte en la chica.

La castaña no paraba de gemir y soltar gritos que eran cubiertos con el peluche que se encontraba en su cama, sus mejillas estaban tan ruborizadas y sus ojos miraban empañados al rubio. Pensaba que el peluche no amortiguaría tanto sus gritos.

Sus piernas se estiraron sintiendo sus paredes restregarse contra el pene que entraba fuertemente. Su perlita pedía atención de lo hinchada que estaba y sus genitales palpitaban de forma dolorosa y placentera. Al punto de estremecerse cuando la levanto un poco de las caderas viendo el bulto golpear su vientre, cerro sus ojos sintiendo las ganas de correrse importándole si mojaba la cama.

Sus labios secretaban tanto fluido que caía en hilillos en la sabana. Estaba entre la gloria y un pedacito de infierno cuando escucho al demonio rugir y atrapar entre sus brazos, ante la intensidad de las estocadas.

\- Bi-ll… ¡p-perdón! – Dijo la adolescente entre su voz rasposa y los gemidos guturales ahogados en placer. – Pero también debes saber… ahh… que soy una adolescente. – Menciono la castaña molesta al sentir que aumentaba más sus embestidas. – Pronto c-cumpliré diecisiete… años. – Aferrándose a la sabanas al punto de des tenderlas. - ¡Ah-hh! – Trato de cubrir el grito con sus manos.

\- Así que diecisiete. – Sonriendo con malicia. – Y te quieres un poco más adulta al hacer esto tan fuerte. – Lamiendo sus labios. – Bien, pequeña conejita te voy a devorar y te haré sentir un placer mayor. ¿Quieres fuerte? Lo haremos tan fuerte que te dejare afónica.

Bill levanto sus caderas y aumento sus embestidas contra su frágil cuerpo, hasta que ya no podía contenerse, olvidándose del maldito sexo suave y dejando de contener las sensaciones que le brindaba y provocaban con locura su sobrina falsa.

Su pecho se movía sensualmente con cada choque de sus caderas y su rostro parecía contraerse contra el placer que le hacía sentir en ese momento. Mabel intentaba amortiguar los gritos y gemidos con el peluche pero era inútil.

Sus manos soltaron el peluche y se dirigieron al pecho fuerte del rubio, arañando y apretando tanto que tomo su camisa, buscando contacto con su piel. Bill soltó un gruñido entre sus caricias que le daba la pequeña, necesitaba sentirla, su piel y su calor tocando con el suyo y mezclándose. La soltó un momento para quitarse la camisa aventándola en el piso, se acercó a la adolescente y le retiro rápidamente su sostén, juntándolas en el suelo de madera con el resto de la ropa. Ambos desnudos se acomodaron en la cama estrecha de la menor, sus cuerpos tocándose y brindándose el calor que desprendían aquella noche de verano.

Los chirridos del colchón sonando con cada empuje, restregada y molida que hacían sus cuerpos. Una capa sudorosa y perlada cubría el rostro de ambos. Y los jadeos calientes invadían la habitación, que ni el mismo aire acondicionado podría enfriarlos.

Bill abrazo a Mabel de la cintura, llegando a dirigir sus labios a lamer y chupar sus medianos pechos; cogiendo sus senos y mordiendo sus pezones sin provocarle tanta fuerza. Aún era su protegida para entrar al sexo rudo, pero claramente le daría una muestra de lo que harán más adelante cuando cumpla los 18 años. Quería hacer que disfrutara el sexo, más cuando se casaran jamás la soltaría ni un segundo en su luna de miel. Disfrutaría de tenerla.

La castaña dirigió sus manos a su espalda encajando sus uñas y arañando con fuerza su piel provocando cortes. Las embestidas se hicieron rápidas y duras, creando una fricción embriagante entre ellos. Tanto que la chica sintió el peso del rubio y como la arremetía duramente contra el colchón, pensando que se rompería la base de la cama.

Los golpes en la pared resonaban con fuerza y los gruñidos salvajes del mayor eran excitantes y muy ardientes.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos de diversos tipos; cada vez más altos que tenían que acallar con los besos o sus manos, gemidos suaves y agudos, suspiros que iban en aumento por sus respiraciones. El líquido que ella soltaba nuevamente, hacia las penetraciones moverse con mayor libertad y facilidad, sus paredes envolviendo su miembro y provocando que el demonio la apretara contra él.

Sus piernas terminaron en los hombros del rubio y ambos se miraban directamente al rostro, intentando hablar o pronunciar sus nombres… pero solo los gemidos predominaban en ese momento.

Entre minutos largos de pasión y cuerpos sudorosos, ambos llegaron al momento del clímax. Bill se quedó quieto mientras liberaba su semilla corriéndose dentro de ella llenando de su líquido el condón. Mirando a su pequeña adolescente quien solo gemía cerca de su rostro y se desplomaba en el colchón con severas marcas de chupetones y mordidas en su cuerpo.

\- Mierda… eso fue exquisito. – Jadeo el demonio satisfecho de su encuentro. – Carajo fue sumamente delicioso.

 _\- B-Bill…_ \- Hablo bajo y entre cortado por su aumento en la respiración la castaña. – _Mm… D-Dios…_ \- Viendo al rubio soltar suspiros fuertes. – _F-Fue increíble…_

\- Muy bien, Estrella fugaz. – Colocando un beso en su nariz. – Espero que hayas entendido que no debes pedirme eso. – Dándole una sonrisa endemoniadamente atractiva. – Pero si vuelves a pedírmelo… - Acercándose a ella. - _La próxima vez no te dejare dar un descanso y lo haremos sin el maldito condón._ – Susurro cerca de su oído lamiendo su colcha. – _Quiero dejarte con mi semilla desbordando de tú dulce vagina._

 _\- Pervertido_ – Dijo la chica sonrojada ante su amenaza.

\- Vete preparando querida. – Sonriendo perversamente. – Porque cumplo mi palabra.

Mabel tiro de su cuello y lo atrajo en un beso casto y suave.

\- Te quiero Bill – Respirando profundamente y acomodándose entre las almohadas. – Siempre te amare.

\- Te amo demasiado Mabel, y tenlo en mente que eres a la que más quiero en este multiverso. – Colocándose a su lado mientras pasaba una mano por sus hombros.

Desecho el condón en la papeleta de su habitación, recordándose de tirar la basura antes de que su hermano o sus tíos abuelos vieran el preservativo de dudosa procedencia y sospecharan que habían tenido intimidad.

\- Bill – Le llamo. – No me quiero ir todavía.

\- En unas dos horas es tu cumpleaños. – Menciono el demonio. – No te he dado tu regalo.

\- Pero…

\- Cierra los ojos.

Mabel obedeció antes de sentir en su mano un objeto ligero.

\- Ábrelos.

La chica quedo maravillada viendo en su mano un collar delgado de oro con un dije pequeño de color rosa con amarillo. – Me encanta, ¡me encanta Bill! – Soltando un chillido de felicidad.

\- Me alegra que te gustara.

\- Pero Bill, se parecen a las piedras que te di.

\- Solo utilice un poco y las volví a unir, en unas piedras preciosas. – Colocando un beso en sus manos. – Mabel te amo demasiado. Carajo… Siento que si te vas, no aguantare la agonía de verte.

\- Bill, yo… - Tocando su rostro. Deseaba decirle todo lo que ocurrió y la plática de su hermano y su tío Stan.

Mabel iba decirle cuando de repente escucharon ruidos abajo siendo sus tíos abuelos. Ambos se miraron con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Habían olvidado que ellos se levantaban a esas horas para envolver los regalos. Bill y Mabel lo sabían ya que era su actividad favorita, espiar un día antes de su cumpleaños que iban a darle o buscar los regalos por toda la cabaña para revisarlos.

Bill sin perder el tiempo se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y dio un chasquido de dedos, volviendo su ropa en su lugar y acomodando la vestimenta de la chica con la pijama que le iba colocar.

\- Supongo que es hora de que duermas. – Besando su frente y tomando el mameluco de la chica. – Descuida lo limpiare. – Señalando la ropa. – Antes de que te vayas, lo tendrás como nuevo. – Dijo. – Mañana tendrás un viaje largo de regreso y no te quiero cansada.

\- Tío Bill – Le llamo aun sabiendo que no es su familiar y que eso le molestaba al rubio. - ¿Yo te gusto mucho? – Pregunto con inocencia, insistía porque no podía creer que él estuviera enamorado de ella.

\- Sí. – Dijo firme en su respuesta. – Por eso eres mi novia, ¿Lo recuerdas? – Besando sus labios. – Deja de decirme tío cuando estemos solos. Sabes bien que te amo, no lo olvides.

\- De acuerdo, Bill.

El demonio se retiró dejando sola a la pequeña entre la oscuridad de la noche. La castaña estaba sonrojada de sus mejillas por la declaración del rubio. Pero lentamente esa idea se desechó cuando volvía a tener presente el recuerdo de sus amigas, su hermano y sus tíos abuelos diciéndole que no podría estar enamorada de su tío falso o del demonio. Su corazón dolía de tan solo pensar que su relación jamás funcionaria.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

La tarde del día siguiente Mabel estaba preparada para irse a Piedmont, California. Había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños en la cabaña, pudo estar con sus amigos y pasar lo que quedaba del día. No los volvería a ver hasta sus próximas vacaciones. Había momentos en que Bill quería acercarse a ella, pero la chica lo ignoraba. A pesar de que su hermano le había dicho que se mantuviera la distancia entre ellos.

Ese día Dipper y Pacifica la habían acompañado, junto a sus tíos. Se había despedido de cada uno aprovechando mientras venia su autobús, en cambio a Bill hacia el esfuerzo de evitarlo, ya que cada vez que él quería acercarse a ella, la joven retrocedía o simplemente le sacaba la vuelta.

Todos se encontraban esperando su autobús mientras le aconsejaban de cuidarse en el camino y llamar a sus padres cuando llegara. En ese momento el rubio se colocó atrás de su espalda dirigiéndole una mirada fija a la adolescente. La castaña trato de ignorarlo, pero sintió su mano aferrarse a su brazo y jalarla.

\- Estrella fugaz, ven conmigo. – Dijo Bill en tono firme.

\- ¡Hey Cipher! - Le dijo Ford. – Su autobús no tarda en venir.

 _\- Solo será un momento._ – Musito Bill apartándose de todos junto con Mabel que intentaba regresar.

\- ¡Bill regresa con ella! – Dijo Stan.

Pero Bill lo ignoro y siguió jalando a la chica un poco distanciada de ellos, para que no escucharan su conversación. Se inclinó a su altura tomándola de los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué me aplicas la ley del hielo? – Sonando su voz enfurecida. – No quieres hablarme ni verme, y te has despedido de todos excepto yo.

\- Tío va llegar mi autobús, si seguimos hablando lo perderé. – Evitando su mirada.

\- Mabel, mírame. – Insistió.

\- No – Dijo ella dolida en su voz. – Por favor necesito…

\- Lo siento – Abrazando a la adolescente. – Lo siento Mabel, pero por favor mírame. – Susurro contra ella. – Anoche… no debió suceder, no pensaba con claridad lo que hacía. Pensé que ayer era mutuo el sentimiento. Pensé que tú también lo deseabas.

\- Tío Bill.

\- Sé que no fue lo correcto, hacerlo de nuevo. – Dijo. – Y entiendo si me desprecias, pero quiero decirte que no quería dañarte. – Menciono. – Eres importante para mí.

\- Bill… – Devolviendo su abrazo. – Estoy bien, lo siento… no te odio.

\- Mabel, mi linda princesa. – Acariciando su espalda. – Perdóname.

\- Descuida Dorito – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. – No estoy molesta, solo que…. – Viendo su rostro. Decidió olvidar lo que dijo su hermano mayor. Lo amaba y quería estar con él, no le importaba lo que dirían su familia. – ¡Bill!… cuando sea un poco más grande, ¡Quiero casarme contigo! – Diciendo segura en su decisión. – Quiero darte hijos, y vivir contigo. – Abrazándolo fuertemente de su cuello. – Te amo tanto. No quiero separarme de ti… por favor, no olvides que te amo.

\- Entonces… - Susurro contra su oído. – _Cuando tengas los 18 años recién cumplidos, tú serás mi reina. Ya lo prometiste pequeña, así que no te atrevas a retractarte o juro que te secuestrare._

\- No lo haré, Bill. – Sonriendo. – Soy tuya.

En ese momento llego el autobús alertando a la pareja, Mabel tomo la mano de su tío y caminaron hasta el transporte.

\- Mabel cuídate mucho. – Dijo Dipper. – Por favor dile a mama y a papa cuando vayas entrando a California.

\- Sí, Dip-Dip – Colocando una sonrisa.

\- Procura visitarnos calabacita. – Dijo Stan.

\- Estaremos esperándote. – Dijo Pacifica.

\- Lo haré. – Menciono, sintió un apretón en el agarre del rubio. Dirigió una mirada a Bill antes de darle un ultimó abrazo. – Cuídate tío dorito.

Se soltó de su agarre para tomar sus maletas y subir al autobús, se sentó en su lugar de siempre casi en medio del pasillo junto a la ventanilla. Abrió la cortinilla y agito la mano mientras se despedía de su familia y amigos. En ese momento vio al rubio enmarcar una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba andar el camión. Soltó un suspiro y se sonrojo fuertemente, recordando las palabras del rubio mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

\- ¿Qué tanto hablaban? – Dijo Dipper al rubio.

\- Eso a ti no te importa, Pino. – Menciono el demonio.

\- Vamos Bill, di que te dijo. – Molesto el castaño al demonio. –

\- Mm… posiblemente me dijo quien le gustaba. – Colocando una sonrisita. – Como tú dijiste Pino, tiene diecisiete años cumplidos. Y es una chica muy enamoradiza.

\- Oh no dime que no se enamoró del sujeto de la biblioteca. – Dijo Ford, metiéndose a la conversación. – Esa jovencita no aprende la lección.

\- Oh el de la tienda de dulces. – Dijo Stan.

\- Mi hermana le gusta todo sujeto guapo. – Menciono Dipper.

\- No todos. – Dijo Pacifica. – Se quien le gusta Mabel, pero jure callarme la boca.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron todos.

\- Di nos Pacifica. – Dijo Dipper.

\- No, es un secreto. – Dándole una mirada a Bill. – Y me dijo ella que no abriera la boca.

\- Señorita Noroeste, es importante que nos diga. – Dijo Ford. – La inocencia de mi sobrina está en peligro.

\- Vamos suegros, cuñado y cuñada, cálmense que todavía no se casa. – Dijo el rubio entre una risa. – Estrella fugaz aún no se separa de ustedes.

\- ¿Cuñado? – Dijo Dipper de forma extrañada.

\- ¿Suegros? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Stan y Ford.

\- ¡BILL! DIME QUE MABEL NO ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI. – Grito Dipper.

El demonio solo soltó una risa antes de seguir su caminata.

\- Digamos que soy su tío favorito.

.

[Bonus Sorpresa]

.

.

[Tres años después]

Se encontraban a mediados de noviembre, mientras Dipper trabajaba en su computadora en el viejo estudio de su tío Ford. Estaba siendo acompañado por la rubia, quien le ayudaba acomodar las viejas fotografías que tomaron en el bosque hace cinco años atrás.

\- Oye, Dipper – Le llamo. – Has notado que Bill ha estado muy deprimido.

\- El tío Bill. – Soltando un murmullo mientras pensaba en la actitud del demonio de los sueños. – No, no lo está. Cielos Paz, estamos hablando del torpe triangulo. Es imposible de que este deprimido, por lo general está haciendo caos o el mal en alguna parte del pueblo.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo ella. - Pero desde hace unos días lo veo más deprimente, oh mejor dicho desde que se fue Mabel… y a parte que no ha regresado a vernos. – Menciono. – Solo podemos hablar con ella con vía video llamada pero, sabes que el internet está fallando.

\- Descuida, siempre ha sido su actitud. – Dijo Dipper.- Cuando mi hermana viene, es una chispa de locura y caos con ella, desde que tenía Mabel cuatro años la consentía demasiado. – Recordando los diversos problemas que se metían. – Mabel era como un chicle, no se separaba de Bill en ningún momento. Todo hacían juntos.

\- ¿Todo junto?

\- Iban de compras, al cine, a la piscina, veían películas, se bañaban juntos y dormían juntos. – Dijo el castaño. – Pero ella cumplió nueve años y pues… era obvio que ella comenzara a pedir privacidad, tener amistades y nuevos intereses como cualquier niña que entra en la pubertad. – Embozando una sonrisa. – Para Bill fue un cambio brusco, porque su pequeña consentida comenzó a alejarse. Más cuando entro a la adolescencia.

\- Como ahora que ella no vino a este verano y solo se comunica con él, cuando puede. – Soltando un suspiro. – No lo extrañara, digo ella era muy persistente. – Recordando los suéteres que la pequeña le hacía a Bill, pero con la leyenda “soltero”. – Dime ¿Por qué tu hermanita andaba con el afán de que tú tío busque novia? – Dijo. – Me acuerdo porque de chiquita le buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras.

\- Mm… ni yo mismo lo sé. – Dijo Dipper pensativo. – Supongo porque ella dice que se quedara solo, feo y viejo como el tío Ford. Hasta que descubrió que era demonio.

\- Eso es cruel. – Menciono la chica, antes de ver en sus manos una fotografía que se coló en la memoria de la cámara y que fue reimpresa. En esa foto se veía a Mabel dormir a lado de Bill con un cerdito en sus manos, la fotografía se veía tierna y tranquila. – Oye, Dipper.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mabel sabe que Bill no es de tu familia. – Menciono la rubia. – digo ya tiene edad para que lo sepa.

\- No, no lo sabe muy bien. – Dijo el castaño. – Sabes yo me tarde en saberlo cuando tenía 15 años.

\- ¿Y por qué no le dicen? – Dijo la rubia. – Digo, es importante que lo sepa.

\- Mm… porque entonces Bill ya no asistiría a los eventos familiares que hacen en el pueblo, ni firmaría los permisos de Stan cada vez que lo meten a la cárcel. – Dijo Dipper. – Mala mente le creamos a Bill la identidad de que es familiar de nosotros. Siendo que digamos un tío político extranjero ¿suena chistoso?

\- Eso es absurdo. – Dijo ella, antes de ver la fotografía. – Y no se les ha ocurrido por la cabeza que ella… ¿este enamorada?

\- Mabel enamorarse de Bill. – Soltando una risa. – Lo dudo mucho, su relación no ha cambiado a la de sobrina y tío. Ya hemos dicho mis tíos y yo que morirá solo.

\- Masón Pines – Fulminándolo con la mirada. – Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte.

\- Pacifica, mi hermana solo tiene veinte años ¿enserio crees que estaría enamorada de Bill? Posiblemente conoció a un muchacho en la universidad. – Dijo. – Le gusta cualquier chico que conoce, el mes pasado me dijo que conoció a tres sujetos.

\- Y Bill la regaño y se molestó con ella.

\- Porque dijo que eran malos chicos, ya lo conoces es muy sobreprotector, se le pasara al dorito.

\- Estas más ciego que los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug. – Fulminándolo con la mirada, antes de sentir una patadita en su vientre. - ¡auch! Alguien está muy animado el día de hoy.

\- El pequeño Tyrone quiere salir. – Acariciando el vientre de la rubia. – Yo creo que me quiso defender de tú insulto y dar su opinión.

\- Ja-Ja, muy gracioso Mason. – Dijo la rubia.

En ese momento llego un correo electrónico, Dipper se volteó para ver la computadora y leer el mensaje. Pacifica se acercó y leyó junto con él, lo que decía. Antes de colocar una sonrisa.

\- Alguien vendrá a visitarnos. – Dijo ella.

\- Deja tú. – Dijo nervioso Dipper. – Pero ¿por qué a él?

\- Déjala. – Dijo Pacifica. – Como tú dijiste nada sucede entre ellos. Son familia.

Dipper se levantó de su silla, abriendo la puerta y caminando hasta la tienda de regalos.

\- ¡BILL! – Le llamo.

\- No tienes que gritar Pino. – Dijo el demonio en su forma triangular, mientras sacaba las cajas de la tienda de regalos. – Te escucho claramente y si es tu hembra que se le rompió la fuente, olvídate de llevarte al hospital.

\- No idiota. – Hablo. - Quería preguntarte ¿si tienes limpio tu dimensión?

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo en tono molesto. – Llama y tú quieren privacidad o ¿Qué?, acaso no tienen su hogar.

\- No seas idiota. – Dijo Pacifica sobándose el abultado vientre. – Mabel viene a visitarnos en vacaciones de invierno.

\- Y recuerda que ella quería ir a tu dimensión unos días. – Menciono el castaño. – No me preguntes porque.

En ese momento el demonio tiro la caja al suelo, rompiendo todo el contenido. Su ojo quedo ensanchado y se había quedado quieto como una estatua.

\- Descuida, aun tienes tiempo para limpiar. – Dijo Dipper. – Llega en diciembre.

\- Yo que tu comenzaría a sacar a los bichos malos de ahí. – Dijo la rubia. – Oh la asustaran.


	4. Lazo Dorado: Noche para dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lectura para mayores de 18 años en adelante, contiene temas de situaciones de tema erótico y sexual. Lenguaje adulto ofensivo y vulgar. Fanfic no recomendado para gente sensible, ni feminismo. Se los voy avisando que la historia tiene temas fuertes.

╔══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╗

Lazo Dorado: Noche para dos

╚══════ °❀•°✮°•❀° ══════╝

.

“Lo que hicimos fue un pecado imborrable”

.

“Y si amarte fuera un pecado, yo habría nacido en el infierno Bill”

.

“Te amo tanto”

.

Parado frente al pino decorado de luces coloridas y brillantes, que destellaban al ritmo de par en par con el apagado y el encendido. Se encontraba una persona mayor con un suéter guinda y unos pantalones cafés, mientras terminaba de colocar los adornos en su lugar y algunas postales de sus viejos amigos. Un rubio de cabello dorado se encontraba a su lado terminando de colocar una cadena de dientes de ciervo alrededor del árbol, lanzo un suspiro frustrado antes de dar una mirada a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué tienes Bill? – Dijo el mayor sin quitar la vista de los objetos que colocaba. – Llevas como 30 minutos enredando el árbol con esos dientes de dudosa procedencia. No es normal en ti que andes serio.

\- Oye, Seis Dedos ¿acaso es un nuevo conjunto?, te queda bien. – Intento alagar al autor de los diarios para aminorar la tensión que sentía tras ese último mensaje de ella.

\- Eso es muy raro te ti. – Dijo. – Pero te diré que si andas en plan de ese bando, te reitero que estoy saliendo con una linda mujer que conocí hace dos semana en la tienda de electrónica.

\- No lo digo porque me interesas. – Poniendo una expresión de asco.

\- Entonces porque sigues fregando la borrega, Cipher. – Dijo Ford. – Llevas desde hace unos días intentando decirme algo, pero solo salen frases cliché y estúpidas que no dirías… bueno que si dices pero no en su debido momento.

\- Bien, tienes razón no estoy hablando del todo serio. – Acomodándose la gabardina blanca y su sudadera de color crema. – Quiero decirte que he pillado el ojo en una joven humana de belleza inigualable, el cual quiero echar raíces y tener descendencia.

\- ¡Oh woow! vaya, eso es… bueno bastante bueno Bill. – Dijo con la mirada llena de asombro. – Es genial que hayas conseguido interés en una linda jovencita. Pero eso de echar raíces y tener niños ¿Si es a lo que me refiero?… bueno, es algo que todo hombre quiere. – Comento.- Pero no crees que es mejor dale tiempo a casarse, antes de ir muy serio en esos planes. – Viendo al demonio. – Pero que te interese alguien es bueno, bastante bueno a decir verdad. Casi un milagro.

\- Sí, resulta que lleva siendo mi novia en secreto desde hace unos tres años, bueno ya vamos para cuatro. Eso creo… casi no recibo mucho mensaje de ella. – Tosiendo levemente. – Y yo quiero dar un paso muy importante y grande en nuestra relación.

Invoco una cajita de terciopelo el cual le mostro a Ford.

\- Quiero darle esto.

\- ¡Eso es grandioso Bill!, pero ¿Por qué son novios secretos? Si se puede saber. – Viendo con extrañez al demonio que volvía a guardar la caja.

\- Digamos que su familia no es muy afán de querer demonios. – Menciono un poco burlesco en el asunto y haciendo referencia a los Pines. – Casi ni preferirían que un demonio pretendiera a una humana.

\- ¿Ellos lo saben? Tanto es tu interés como para revelarle a un humano tu identidad. – Mostrando una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Ella… ya lo sabe. – Dijo Bill. – Desde hace tiempo.

\- Bueno, quien lo diría lo tenías bien guardadito el secreto amigo. – Dándole un codazo amigable. - Eres un loquillo Cipher, al fin tienes novia quien lo diría. Ahora Mabel podrá dejarte de hacer esos suéteres de “se busca chica para un chico sexy”, podrás recalcárselo en su cara a mi sobrina. Pero no tan fuerte por que a ella no le gusta las derrotas.

\- Jaja tienes razón. – Dijo nervioso. – Él punto es que la chica con la que quiero echar raíces, planear ese gran salto y proponerle ese maravilloso trato importante que le haré. – Tosiendo levemente. – Es alguien muy cercana a ustedes.

\- ¿No será Linda Susan o Wendy? – Dijo Ford enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué?... No por Lucifer, ¡No! – Dijo exaltado. - ¡Con esas bolsas carne horribles no!

\- Entonces me dirás ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Quién qué? – Dijo Stan uniéndose a la conversación con su gemelo. – ¿De qué hablan? Tan cerradamente y murmurando poco como pollos en un corral.

\- Podemos dejar la comparación de animales por un momento. – Dijo Bill molesto. – Por respeto a Pato, que ese cerdo estaba muy suculento antes de comerlo.

\- ¿Comerlo? Dijiste que lo enterraste. – Dijo Ford

\- Oh sí, también eso. – Dijo el rubio. - ¿Ella ya habrá llorado su duelo?

\- No lo sé. – Dijo Ford. – Ese cerdito murió el año pasado.

\- Cierto. – Dijo Stan. – Bueno, pero me dirán que tanto hablan.

\- Bill tiene novia. – Menciono Ford a su hermano.

\- ¡¿El rubio teñido tiene novia?! – Dijo Stan. – Esto es una broma o es el día de los inocentes en México. – Soltando una carcajada.

\- No es ninguna broma Fez. – Dijo molesto. – Planeo darle la noticia en la noche de navidad.

\- O sea en unos dos días. – Dijo Stan. – Vaya ese día preparare la cámara.

\- ¡Stanley! – Le regaño Ford. – Bien, Bill si traerás a tu novia ya sea si es humana o demonio. Debes tener presente que dar ese paso importante, determinara si se queda o no, y espero que no hagas un berrinche tipo melodrama, si la mujer, te llegara a rechazar enfrente de todos nosotros.

\- Oh ten por seguro que lo rechazara. – Dijo Stan en una risa socarrona. – Solo esperemos que no muera en el intento, cuando sus a llegados se enteren.

\- Eres cruel Fez, pero lo más seguro que ellos serán los primeros en morirse. – Dijo Bill.

\- ¿Vendrá su familia? – Mientras veía el comedor. - ¿Debería poner más sillas?

\- No, con ustedes son suficiente de testigos. – Viendo a los hombres poner una expresión confundida para luego cambiar a una sonrisa simpática. – Digo ustedes estarán presentes de esta declaración importante.

\- Vaya me matas de curiosidad. – Dijo el hombre mayor intrigado en la novia del demonio. – ¿Y es linda? Dinos es una belleza o tiene lindas curvas.

\- ¡Stan! – Le regaño Ford.

\- Oh claro que sí Fez, ella es atractiva. Muy hermosa en verdad. – Comento Bill. – Es la humana más preciosa en el multiverso, y la única que corresponde estos sentimientos. Me gusta esa chica como para asumir consecuencias que lleven a mi extinción. – Menciono con una sonrisa pícara. – Ahora si hablamos de su cuerpo… despierta mucho en mí, algunos deseos muy oscuros y carnales.

\- Vaya entonces es una buena mujer.

\- Suenas muy enamorado, Cipher. – Dijo Ford dándole una palmada en el hombro. – Eso es bueno.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese famoso paso que darás Bill? – Pregunto Stan.

\- Casamiento. – Dijo el demonio con seguridad. – Planeo que ella este a mi lado. – Sonrojándose mientras colocaba el collar de dientes en las ultimas puntas del árbol. – Formar una familia como los humanos, y posiblemente otra cosas.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la cocina, Dipper llego junto con su esposa de hacer las compras para los siguientes días. Se acercó a contestar ya que vio que sus tíos abuelos y Bill, no se habían parado a responder la llamada de su interesante plática. Soltó un bufido de cansancio antes de escuchar al otro lado de la línea a su querida gemela. 

\- ¿Mabel? Hola, otra vez a mi tío Stan se le olvido. – Viendo que marcaba las seis de la tarde. – Lo siento es que Pacifica y yo vamos íbamos llegando del supermercado.

\- Pobrecita otra vez. – Dijo la rubia entre risas. – ¡Oigan ustedes! se les olvido a Mabel nuevamente. – Avisando al grupo.

\- Okey, Mabel dime ¿Dónde te encuentras? – Dijo su hermano tomando una libreta. – Iré por ti… - No termino de contestar por un intenso dolor que apareció de repente por detrás.

En ese instante Bill llego y le propino una patada en su columna llegando a fracturársela y que soltara el teléfono, lo recogió mientras veía a Dipper agonizar en el piso.

\- Estrella fugaz, otra vez te olvidaron pequeña. Pero descuida yo iré a buscarte. – Sonriendo. – Solo dime ¿Dónde estás, linda? Espérame ahí, llegare en un instante. – Colgando el teléfono. – Iré por ella.

\- Llamare al doctor García. - Dijo Pacifica auxiliando a su esposo.

\- Pino está bien, solo exagera.

Tomo las llaves del Cadillac rojo de Fez, reviso por última vez su vestimenta; acomodando su gabardina blanca de seis botones triangulares, con corte cuello en V con doble vista. Una sudadera de cuello de tortuga color crema de algodón suave, sus pantalones negros recto y sus botines oscuros. Peino su cabello a un lado dejando los mechones rebeldes caer un poco sobre su parche triangular. Estaba listo para ver a esa chica que ocupaba la mitad de sus pensamientos.

Se subió al auto y puso en marcha para ir rápido en el camino, iba alrededor de los 110 Km/hr pero le importaba un carajo si atropellaba a alguien en el camino. Quería llegar a tiempo para ella, no hacerla esperar ningún minuto más. Tres largos años que no sabía lo suficiente de su querida “sobrina”, los videos mensajes no eran suficientes para saciar su tiempo con ella. Pero por fin la tendría de regreso, volverían a su añorado tiempo, juntos.

Luego recordó que ella había faltado a su promesa de volver al siguiente año y el siguiente. Eso lo enfurecía, apretó el volante de tan solo pensar que ella… se quería distanciar. En su mente se preguntaba: “¿Acaso ella lo cortaría? ¿Terminarían su relación? ¿Ya no quería ser su novia? ¿Por qué le decía tío nuevamente?”

En cuanto llego a la estación de autobuses, ese lugar donde siempre la recogía cuando Fez se olvidaba de ir por ella. Aparco el automóvil en el estacionamiento que estaba un poco lleno por las festividades. Salió dando un portazo para correr adentro del edificio.

Busco con la mirada a la chica entre el lugar concurrido de gente; odiaba cuando estaba lleno de humanos distraídos que se cruzaban a su vista, llevando maletas y bultos de cajas innecesarias para su viaje.

PV Bill

_Solo tenía que ser paciente, ella estaba aquí y podía sentirlo. Camine entre la gente buscando a esa chica. Y fue cuando la vi en una banca; esa belleza castaña de cabello largo que caía como una cascada color chocolate, llevaba una falda roja lisa medias oscuras, una sudadera negra que se ceñía acomodada perfectamente a su figura juvenil y a la parte de sus pechos, un abrigo rosa claro un poco holgado en su cuerpo y unas botas de tacón medio. Su piel luce un tono níveo con tonos rosados como el melocotón, labios carnosos bañados en tinte rosa luciéndolos apetecibles y tentándolo a devorarlos en un sin número de besos, y sus ojos siendo un brillante avellana que demostraba esa aura de inocencia. Nunca va parar de sorprenderme, cada vez que la veo es más hermosa._

_Definitivamente quiero casarme con ella y tener mis herederos, no importa lo que digan Los Pines, ella debe ser mía._

_Dirigí mi mirada a ella estaba siendo acosada por dos sujetos, quien la obligaban a dar su número teléfono. No se los permitiría a esos imbéciles. Me acerque a paso lento y discreto no había prisa con lo que iría hacer, chasque mis dedos e hice aparecer un ramillete de narcisos amarillos._

_No quería comenzar una masacre, porque estoy seguro que a ella no le gustaría que hiciera eso. Me coloque enfrente de ellos y le llame. Note como sus ojos me miraban con ternura y como una sonrisa se forma de sus labios._

\- ¡Mabel Pines! – Le habla tan alto para que escuchara. - Ven aquí. – Extendí mis brazos.

\- ¡BILL! – Grito la chica saltando de su asiento y corriendo a sus brazos, donde fue correspondida con un fuerte abrazo, siendo alzada quedando a la altura de su rostro, pero de repente sintió los labios del rubio presionar los suyos en un tierno beso que al principio era suave y dulce, tornándose poco a poco en uno profundo y caliente que duro alrededor de un minuto. Antes de separarse y soltar una risilla la chica.

\- Querida has tardado, no querrás tenerme esperando. – Dando una mirada presumida a los dos chicos. – Por cierto… ¿con quién hablas?

\- Ah, Bill me preguntaron si habría visitas en la cabaña del misterio. – Dijo la castaña. – ¿Tú sabes si abrirán?

\- Claro que no, Estrella fugaz. – Dando una mirada frívola a los sujetos. – Y si interrumpen en el lugar, les ira muy mal.

\- Ya nos íbamos. – Dijo uno de los chicos en tono asustado.

\- No queremos echarles a perder… su cita. – Dijo el chico huyendo con el otro.

\- ¿Cita? – Dijo la chica.

\- Toma – Dándole el ramillete para verla olfatear las flores y colocar una sonrisa. – Tengamos una cita. – Colocando un beso en su mejilla. La bajo de sus brazos mientras tomaba su maleta.

\- Bill, pero mi hermano y mis tíos abuelos estarán esperando. – Dijo la castaña caminando aun lado de él.

\- Descuida es una pequeña salida. – Dijo. – Solo entre tú y yo, linda novia.

\- Ya entiendo… una cita. – Dijo bajando la mirada un poco dudosa. - ¿Aun soy tu novia?

\- Lo eres.

\- Mm… entiendo.

_En cuanto subimos al auto puse en marcha el vehiculó mientras escuchaba a mi adora Estrella fugaz, hablar de su tiempo en Piedmont. Sus estudios ya los concluiría muy pronto el siguiente año. Y deseaba mucho estudiar bien su último semestre en la universidad. Hablaba de muchos planes a futuro antes de dirigirme una mirada tímida de sus ojos y comenzara a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa._

\- Bill… hay algo que debo decirte. – Dijo la castaña mirando un poco la ventanilla del auto.

\- Puedes decírmelo sin miedo, querida.

\- Mi hermano te dijo que me quedaría un rato de mis vacaciones en tu dimensión. Por qué se lo pedí ¿Cierto? – Dando una mirada de reojo al rubio.

\- Sí. – Respondió. – Tengo todo listo para tu estadio.

\- Bill, la razón por la que lo hice es… porque voy a decirles algo importante a mi familia. – Dijo temerosa. – Y quisiera que me ocultaras ahí.

\- Cierto, yo también lo haré y claro que nos ocultaremos.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- También les diré algo importante el día de la cena. – Sonriendo.

\- Pero antes quiero decirte algo a ti. – Soltando un suspiro largo. – ¿Podrías detener el auto?

\- Sí, pero ¿Por qué quieres que lo detenga? – Dando una mirada rápida a la castaña. – Pronto llegaremos al restaurante.

\- Bill, lo que diré no es fácil. – Dijo la castaña. – Préstame mucha atención. – Viendo que el demonio ladeaba el auto y se estacionaba en una parte de la avenida.

\- Soy todo a oídos.

 _\- Bien, porque lo que diré… es muy importante. –_ Menciono en forma de susurro.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Les diré que tengo una relación contigo. – Dijo. – Y sé que al decirlo, Dipper y mis tíos intentaran lincharte en el primer momento.

\- Sí omites que tuvimos sexo la primera vez y la segunda, entonces no me mataran.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Comento Mabel preocupada. – Eres… mi tío, no sanguíneo pero eres de mi familia, te forma parte de la familia Pines.

\- Estrella fugaz, voy tan firme en mis decisiones. – Dijo. – Si yo quiero tener una novia hermosa, y que es… mi falsa sobrina. Y deseo tenerla como pareja, eso haré. – Comento. – No es nada raro ni ilegal tenerte, no somos familia aun. – Aclaro. – Y la única familia que quiero tener empezaría con mi apellido.

\- Dorito escúchate bien, porque te van a meter a la cárcel. – Dijo la castaña. – Y no quiero tener un novio en prisión.

\- Descuida no me meterán en la cárcel. – Dijo. – Ahora me dejarías llevarte a cenar, creo que nos lo merecemos.

\- De acuerdo. – Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Por cierto… Mabel. – Tomando su mano. – El día de hoy luces bastantemente sexy.

\- Pensé que te gustaría. – Dijo ella.

\- Bastante me gusta. – Acercándose a su rostro para querer besarla pero ella puso sus manos evitando sus labios. - ¿Qué?

\- Ah no, espera un segundo Bill. – Sonriendo de forma traviesa. – Aguarda un poco.

\- ¿Un poco?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué tramas Estrella fugaz?

\- Vas a llevarme a mi cita. – Sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió, dirigiendo su vista al volante. – Pero me gustaría besarte.

\- Espera un poco a navidad. – Canturreo contenta. – Sí aguarda un poco, tal vez consigas una recompensa por mi ausencia.

\- Ya me tienes. – Dijo Bill decidido. – Sí pude aguantar 3 años, que son dos días.

\- Tú dijiste que son 2 días. – Menciono. – que me pase por la cabaña con estos conjuntos y duerma en camisón.

\- Estrella fugaz… hace frío en la noche. – Dijo el demonio intentando calmar su impulso de dar la vuelta y llevársela a hotel. – Te sugiero que te tapes muy bien.

\- Sí, Bill… - Sonando traviesa.

Dos días iban a ser dolorosos para el demonio pero aguantaría para la sorpresa que le tendría a su novia. Jugarían a ser tío y sobrina un poco más, antes de decirles la verdad a la familia de ella.

[…]

Noche de navidad en casa de la familia Pines, todos se encontraban reunidos en la cabaña para la gran celebración. Tal vez no tendrían una enorme mesa para que cupieran todos, por lo que mejor optaron por agarrar en sus platos y sentarse en una silla cómoda. Todos se encontraban charlando y bromeando rodeados con el calor de la chimenea y el radiador que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Dipper no paraba de sobar el vientre de Pacifica, mientras decía en tono orgulloso que vendría su hijo en camino en unos meses. Stan, Ford y Soos estaban bebiendo y cantando villancicos de forma al revés. Melody y Wendy estaban conversando en otra parte acerca de las familias y los tiempos de ahora. Mientras que Bill… estaba nervioso, dando vueltas en su forma triangular.

\- ¡Hey Cipher! Ven aquí con nosotros a tomar una bebida. – Dijo Stan. – Ya sabemos que te planto la mujer.

\- No hay de que sentirse avergonzado, las cosas suceden.

\- Tíos dejen de ser groseros con Bill. – dijo Dipper. – Su novia llegara, a lo mejor se le hizo tarde por la tormenta de nieve.

\- Por cierto – Dijo Pacifica. - ¿Dónde está Mabel?

En ese momento se escuchó unos pasos por las escaleras y como todos alzaban la mirada a las escaleras del desván, mostrando a una linda chica de cabello castaño que llevaban un vestido rojo oscuro con escote de corazón y con la falda en un volado que mostraba sus delicadas piernas torneadas y pálidas con unas zapatillas doradas. Llevaba un suéter abierto para cubrirse del frío de su espalda. Levanto la mirada a los presentes sonriendo.

\- Te ves de maravilla hermanita. –dijo Dipper con una sonrisa.

\- Te luciste Mabel. – Dijo Wendy. – Ven ella si sigue las reglas de vestimenta para la celebración.

En ese instante Bill volvió a su apariencia humana y se arregló su smoking negro con amarillo. Estaba listo para dar su anunciamiento, cuando se acercó a la chica y la sujeto de la cintura con delicadeza, juntando su frente con la suya. Colocando un beso en sus labios rojos.

\- Te ves hermosa mi Estrella fugaz.

\- Gracias, Bill. – Acomodando el parche de su ojo. – Tú te ves muy atractivo.

\- ¡PUFF!.... En el nombre de Jesucristo, ¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?! – Dijo Stan escupiendo su bebida. – ¿Por qué ustedes dos están actuando tan acaramelados? ¿Bill y la mujer que ibas a presentarnos? ¿Por qué tocas de esa manera a Calabaza?

\- Es porque la mujer que voy a presentarles se llama Mabel Pines, y es mi novia. – Dijo sin tantos rodeos, mientras miraba a la castaña con ternura.

En ese momento Stan se infarto, Ford se le quebraron los lentes, Dipper vio con una expresión desencajada, Pacifica y Wendy gritaban y tomaban fotos a la pareja, Melody solo aplaudía y Soos solo estaba con un pulgar arriba dando su aprobación a la pareja, mientras comía una piernita de pollo rostizado.

Más tarde cuando todos estaban más calmados y controlados. Los tíos se encontraban viendo al demonio rubio, como si fuera un traidor. Era casi medianoche y la familia Pines y amigos se encontraba en la sala abriendo sus regalos de navidad, mientras que Mabel se encontraba repartiendo sus obsequios a sus tíos abuelos, sus amigos y a su hermano mayor Dipper y a su prometida Pacifica.

Su hermano no podía seguir enojado con ella, por lo que continuo con la celebración de la noche. Tratando de aminorar el ambiente tenso, al igual que sus tíos.

\- ¿Qué nos trajiste Mabel? – Dijo su hermano desenvolviendo el papel con algo de dificultad. – Lo pegaste con pegamento extra fuerte.

\- Sí – Dijo orgullosa.

\- ¡Vaya! son suéteres y bufandas que brillan en la oscuridad. – Dijo Ford. – Este material es difícil de conseguir. – Refiriéndose a los hilos.

\- Me gustan – Dijo Stan. – Te esmeraste calabacita.

\- Gracias, mi novio Bill me consiguió algunos materiales hace unos meses atrás. – Dijo ella.

Todos se quedaron viendo feo al rubio, mientras que él solo silbaba y ladeaba la mirada, como si diosito le estuviera hablando.

\- Eres muy bueno con ella, Bill – Dijo Dipper en tono serio. – Ojala fueras de bueno con ayudarnos a encontrar el material para la investigación, oh tratar de quitarme a mi gemela, anunciando que es tú novia.

\- Los vi y pensé en ella. – Dijo el rubio tratando de evadir la conversación. – La mocosa hace suéteres muy elaborados.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu regalo? – Pregunto Pacifica.

\- En un lugar muy importante. – Colocando una sonrisa. – Una estrella fugaz, me dijo que lo abriera después de medianoche. – Dirigiendo su mirada a la castaña.

\- Ya se te regalo otro suéter con la palabra “Estoy soltero” – Dijo Ford riendo junto con Stan, tratando de negar la relación de Mabel y Bill.

\- Tíos no se burlen del nacho solitario. – Dijo Dipper acompañándolos.

\- Bill no está soltero… - Iba protestar la castaña, pero sintió un agarre en su mano por parte del demonio.

\- En realidad tengo una cita esta noche. – Dijo. – Bola de mortales celosos. – Colocando una sonrisa. – Con mi princesa.

\- Mabel no cuenta. – Dijo Stan, soltando otra risita pero amarga. – Solo di que no tienes novia Bill. Y dejaremos de reírnos y haremos que nada de esto sucedió.

\- Por favor señores, son pareja admítanlo de una vez. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Bueno dejemos que Bill, tenga como novia a Mabel. – Dijo entre risas el castaño, sin creer que el demonio saliera con su hermana. – Pero no te pongas celoso si mi hermana llega a traer un día de estos a su verdadero novio.

\- Oh claro que no estaré celoso – Dijo el rubio. – Al contrario, Estrella fugaz puede presentarlo cuando guste a sus padres.

\- Yo apoyo su boda. – Soltando una risita Pacifica al saber a qué se refería el demonio. – Si es que llega a haber una.

\- Llama, considérese invitada. – Dijo el rubio.

\- Yo pongo la despedida de soltera. – Dijo Wendy.

\- Ya tenemos a favor estrellita.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…. Son pareja. – Dijo Ford. – Solo que no pensé que sería Mabel, diablos debí castrarte cuando la tomaste en brazos siendo una niña.

\- Que puedo decir, amo a Estrella fugaz. – Colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- ¿Y la noticia? – dijo Stan.

\- Esa era. – Dijo Bill, ya que la otra parte lo diría estando a solas con su novia. – No merecen saber más.

Ford sabía cuál era la otra noticia pero decirlo enfrente de todos generaría a un Dipper histérico y molesto. Solo opto por mirar a su sobrina que estaba muy feliz y al demonio que no dejaba de verla como la cosa más importante de su existencia.

\- Bill – Le llamo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Seis Dedos? – Pensando que su amigo diría su plan.

\- Solo… Felicidades por los dos. – Comento. – Hazla feliz.

\- Oh vamos. – Dijo Dipper.

\- Mañana podría anunciarse la noticia completa. – Dijo el demonio. – Sí ella quiere.

Mabel miro al demonio un poco confundida pero luego le preguntaría a que se refería. Más tarde en la noche cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, el demonio subió las escaleras del desván dirigiéndose a la habitación de su adorable castaña. Viendo que ella estaba aun con su ropa puesta y esperándolo.

\- ¿Lista? – Extendiendo una mano.

\- Sí. – Aferrándose a él, antes de adentrarse a un portal.

Llegaron a la habitación del demonio donde vio los dos obsequios encima de la cama, Bill recogió la caja pequeña entregándosela a la chica y tomo el otro que era suyo.

\- Feliz navidad, Estrella fugaz.

\- Feliz navidad, Bill – Colocando una sonrisa.

El demonio abrió el regalo viendo que era un suéter blanco con la imagen de un triángulo, y la frase “soy sexy y soltero” antes de poner una mirada fulminante a la castaña.

\- Lo sabía. – Dijo. – Bien, bien tan siquiera Seis dedos, Fez y Pino no lo vieron.

\- Pensaba en hacer una última broma. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente. – Como tío soltero que necesitaba una novia.

\- A la única que quiero, está enfrente de mí – Colocando su atención en ella. – Y estoy esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Una respuesta?

\- Hace dos días me dijiste que aguardara un poco por mi regalo. – Menciono. – Pero cierta chica no dejaba de pasearse por la cabaña con unas medias y un suéter a mitad del muslo. Jamás pensé que harías eso, pequeña pervertida. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Tentaste mucho al demonio.

\- Fue divertido escucharte masturbar en el baño. – Soltando una risa. – Yo también lo deseaba mucho, pero molestarte un poco... valió la pena.

\- Casi tú hermano me descubre cuando gruñía tú nombre. – Sonrojándose un poco. – Un poco más y Pino hubiera revelado la sorpresa de que mi novia eras tú.

\- Casi Bill. – Sujetando el regalo. - ¿Qué es?

\- Abre el regalo y descúbrelo. – Le ordeno.

Mabel rompió el papel brillante de color rojo metálico y el moño dorado, abrió la cajita oscura terciopelada y vio un anillo de oro con un diamante un poco grande y discreto con el color rosa pálido como el arcoíris.

\- ¿Bill? – Dijo ella sonrosada y con una sonrisa grande. – Es un…

Observo al demonio levantarse de la cama y arrodillarse frente a ella, sosteniendo el anillo y alzándolo para que lo viera.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Tomando el anillo. – Ser mi pareja y estar a mi lado, para amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi existencia.

\- Bill… eres un demonio. – Dijo ella sabiendo lo que era.

\- ¿Acaso un demonio no puede amar a la mujer que quiere? - Menciono. – Mabel…. Te amo demasiado y quiero que camines a mi lado, que tomes mi mano y… tener algo contigo. – Viendo el rostro sorpresivo de la joven. - ¿Te casarías con…? – No termino su frase al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí quiero! – Sonando contenta y sujetando su rostro. – Quiero casarme contigo, Bill.

El demonio tomo su mano con delicadeza y deslizo el anillo en su dedo anular. Llevándose su mano a sus labios, colocando un beso en su dorso.

\- Eres mi prometida oficialmente. – Dijo. – Así que ve presentándome ahora a tus padres, si no me quieres que me linchen antes de tiempo.

\- De acuerdo. – Acercándose a besar sus labios de forma tierna. – Te quiero Bill.

\- Yo también te quiero. – Tocando su rostro.

\- Oye Tío Bill…

\- Mabel sabes que no soy tú tío. – Respondio con una venita en su sien.

\- Yo solo decía de broma jeje – Dijo. – ¿No quieres otro regalo extra? – Hablo de forma coqueta al demonio. – Traje una ropa que te interesara ver.

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo. – Joder, no puedo esperar para hacerte el amor. – Soltando un gruñido excitante. – Esta noche lo disfrutaremos tú y yo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te haga esta noche para complacerte? Tío Bill~ - Sonando coqueta.

\- Esta noche quiero… - Susurro suavemente en el oído de la castaña antes de colocarla en la cama.

\- Soy solo tuya… - Hablo cerca de su rostro. – Tómame fuerte mi demonio.

\- ¿Qué te dije si me pedias eso? – Sonriendo de forma lujuriosa, mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

\- No lo sé. – Tomando el cinturón del pantalón del rubio para desabrocharlo. – Recuérdamelo.

\- Que te cogería sin piedad y sin el maldito condón. – Menciono ronco al sentir la mano de la chica acariciar el bulto en sus pantalones. – Hasta dejarte derramando mi semen en tú dulce vagina.

Mabel lo miro de forma provocadora y se acomodó cerca de su cuerpo rozando su entrepierna con su regazo. Escuchando un gruñido y jadeo del rubio.

\- Hazlo… - Dijo ella entre gemidos. – Córrete todo lo que quieras dentro de mí, Bill.

\- Ya veo. – Leyendo un poco su mente pudo saber a lo que se refería Mabel. – Mi princesa no sabes que has liberado una bestia al darme la respuesta.

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo suficiente, Bill. – Besando sus labios. – Yo dije que estaría un rato en tu dimensión.

\- Sabes que el libido de un demonio es insaciable, pequeña atrevida. – Colocando besos en su cuello. – Juro que no saldrás de esta cama por un largo rato.

\- Bill… - Gimiendo de satisfacción ante sus besos.

\- Esta noche eres mía… y las que siguen.

Bill se acercó a la mesa de noche solo para apagar las luces y tomar el cuerpo de la castaña por debajo de él. A punto de cumplir con su amenaza.

.

.

.

Fin Epilogo

¿Qué esperaron? Lemon salvaje y hard :v no toda la vida es fic sucio, a veces debe de haber un momento Soft. Gracias por leer esta historia :D


End file.
